Deep Blue
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: As if Bosco’s life couldn’t get any worse after being shot, he’s been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?
1. A Pleasant Surprise

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying out a new story, called Deep Blue..it's Basically going to be a story based around Bosco and Finney, about Bosco's first day back after his recovery from being shot, and lucky he gets to be paired with Finney. I hope you find it interesting, as I'll take it down a path of them clashing, and some other things will be thrown your way. This is my take on how they'd more than likely act towards each other when working together. Hope you enjoy!!_

_Title: Deep Blue_

_Summary: As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Special Thanks: CCA, thanks a lot for reading this over and helping on revisions! Couldn't have done it without your support! You are awesome!_

_Chapter One_

He slowly walked down King Street, taking in a deep breath he paused, standing steal next to a light pole, taking in his surroundings - The sound of the city streets, cars passing by, sirens coming from various emergency vehicles, as well as the people walking by. He took in the smells of exhaust, wet asphalt, and the mixture of other smells, things he had never even imagined stopping for before.

He then turned left into the crosswalk where he jogged to the other side of the street, taking a long glance up at the building in front of him. The building had a very different look to it, not physically but the aspect of it. This was his destiny, and it seemed now more than ever that nothing could stop him from coming back to it, coming back down the road that would always lead him back here.

He stared at the double doors, where others were quickly entering and exiting, going on with their business as the minutes passed throughout the day. Things were just like they were before, but of course, life does go on.

He felt of his hands, cold and clammy as if he were a rookie starting out his first day with the squad. He shook his head, wiping his palms on his pants. He gripped his duffel bag tightly as he slung it over his back, walking up the stairs where he entered the same doors he had in the past.

Swersky stopped him at the front desk, patting him on the back and smiling a smile that spoke without words. He could tell Swersky was absolutely thrilled to see him, which made him feel good deep down inside.

"Man, it's good to see you Bosco."

Bosco nodded, showing a slight grin. "Same to you, Lieu. It's good to be back. It's like I never left."

Swersky gave a small laugh. "There's so much truth in that statement, yet so much has changed. You'll understand what I mean later on. Now get up to the locker room and get changed, the last thing you want to do is be late on your first day back."

Bosco nodded, continuing up the stairs when another thought flooded his mind like a torrential downpour. Since Faith had made detective who would be his partner now? He paused yet again in front of the locker room door, not really sure if he was ready to see Sully and Davis. Monroe had been transferred out of the house for some odd reason, so there was yet another change Swersky was talking about.

He put his hand flat on the surface of the door, and pushed it open, walking in to his old locker. The same pictures were taped on the inside of his door of an eagle and an American flag; his uniform was neatly hanged from the hook. Sully and Davis saw his entrance and each of them stopped what they were doing that instant, amazed to see Bosco in front of them.

Davis was the first to break the silence, extending his right hand for Bosco to shake it. "Welcome back Bosco."

Bosco returned the favor, giving Davis' hand a tight squeeze. "Thanks."

Sully did the same, not saying much but Bosco knew he was sincere. That was Sully, didn't say much but spoke with facial expressions. Bosco was glad they weren't saying much, it'd make the situation much too awkward, and that didn't go over well with any of them.

That's when Officer Finney barged in, bumping into Bosco as he practically sprinted to his locker. Bosco arched his eyebrow as he watched Finney rummage through his bag, trying to get dressed on time.

"How much time do I have?" Finney asked as he pulled a white shirt over his head. He then stopped, noticing everyone staring at him, as well as Bosco. Bosco had no idea who he was, this was the first time he'd ever seen him, and already he couldn't stand him. He had incompetence written all over him.

Finney eyed Bosco up and down, then spoke again. "So, aren't you a little old to be a rookie?" His lips erupted with a laugh, expecting everyone else to laugh with him but the locker room fell silent and his laugh quickly diminished out.

Bosco just sent him a blank stare, making him feel as uncomfortable as he possibly could. "Aren't you a little young to be a cop?" Bosco really couldn't think of anything else to say. He wasn't in the mood and he could tell that Finney was unaware of who he was.

Sully stood adjacent to them, folding his arms over his chest. "Probationary Officer Finney, meet 10 year veteran, Officer Boscorelli."

That's all Sully had to say for Finney to recognize the name, and his face grew as pale as a white sheet. Thankfully Swersky peaked his head in, calling out that role call was in a few minutes, and then the locker room quickly grew empty.

Bosco was anticipating role call so much, only to find out who his partner would be, and he hoped on everything that it wasn't going to be with that nitwit Finney. That's the last thing he needed right now was an arrogant rookie on his hands. Surely Swersky wouldn't pair him with a rookie anyway. Bosco wasn't good at training, not when things were his way or no way.

"Finney and Bosco will be in 55-David." Swersky's words pierced through his mind. He shot a quick glance at Finney who wouldn't even look his way, still embarrassed at what had happened in the locker room. "Eyes and ears open out there."

The room filled with chairs and desks being scooted across the floor as officers got up to start another shift. Bosco didn't wait on Finney and went straight to radio check out. This was going to be VERY interesting, and he was already looking forward to 11 PM on his first day back, not a good combination.

Bosco then caught Swersky in the hallway, stopping him in his tracks. "Lieu, I just have one quick question." He said as he watched to make sure Finney wasn't in earshot, though he really didn't care at the moment.

"What is it?"

Bosco leaned against the wall, frowning. "I just want to know why you'd put me with a rookie my first day back? Is that smart?"

Swersky cradled some papers with his left arm and looked down at the floor and back up at Bosco. "Well tell me this, do you think you can handle it?"

Bosco shifted his weight, trying not to look uneasy about the question. "No, I can handle it, I'm just wondering why. Is there some special reason?"

"Remember when I mentioned changes to you earlier? This is one of them. I need to get Davis riding back with Sully for some personal issues, need to get things back to normal as much as possible. And to be honest, I think you'll teach Finney well, we all know he needs a good teacher."

Bosco nodded. "Okay." He then walked towards Finney, not even acknowledging him as they made there way out to the RMP's. Finney caught up to him, smiling and trying to break the ice.

"So, you going to let me drive, let me get familiar with these streets?"

Bosco glanced at him through the corner of his eye as they approached 55-David. "You're kidding right?"

"Nah, I'm not. Davis let me drive."

Bosco got in his face. "Do I look like Davis to you, cause last time I checked I'm not a 6'5" black guy."

Finney put his hands up, backing away. "Okay okay, calm down. So I guess you recognize my last name, associated with my father and stuff."

Bosco nodded as he opened the driver's side of the car, placing the logbook on the dashboard. "Yep, I know who your father is."

"So, you feel the same way about the others? You dislike him?" Finney was trying to pull the same stunt he did on Davis, where Davis felt sorry for him, allowing him into the driver's seat but Bosco stood strong, and Finney didn't want to stoop that low but it was worth a try.

Bosco didn't look up as he prepared the car. "I don't like your dad, I'm sure most of the people in the department don't like him, now get your ass in the car and let's go."

* * *

Bosco pretty much figured that the day would go as it had been going. Finney tried to make conversation and Bosco quaintly resisted, giving short, one-word answers or not even answering him for that matter. It was probably the best way to avoid a fight, even though he could tell Finney was growing annoyed with him.

"Bosco, do you have a problem answering me when I ask a question?"

Bosco looked at him out of the corner of his eye, making a sharp turn with the car. "No, you just talk too damn much. Can't we enjoy some quiet time?"

"I was just wondering when we were going to eat. It's already 6:45 and I'm getting pretty hungry."

Bosco didn't realize how late it was. Usually he wanted a meal around 6 but he didn't have an appetite today, well since he had gotten out of the hospital for that matter. "Okay, we'll go eat on one condition."

"What's that?" Finney asked, staring out the window.

"We eat where I want to, no stupid questions." Bosco pulled to the curb in front of a burger joint that he and Faith went to a lot back in the good old days.

They went in and Finney ordered first. "I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, an order of large fries and a large Mountain Dew."

Bosco stepped back, thinking about what Finney had just ordered. It was practically the same thing he got here, but what was amazing about that? A cheeseburger and fries were common of course.

Right as they both went in for their first bite the radio interrupted them. "We need all units in the 5-5 to respond to the corner of 5th Avenue and 2nd, we have reports of shots fired in that area."

Bosco threw down his burger and took a quick sip of his drink and Finney was a bit quicker getting out the door, probably to beat Bosco to the driver's seat and get a chance to drive.

Bosco dangled the keys in front of Finney as he walked past. "Nice try, give me some credit Finney. I'm smarter than that."

They drove off in a cloud of dust, making it to their destination within minutes.

Sully and Davis were on scene already, canvassing the area for any suspicious activity. Bosco tried to stop Finney, to talk to him before they exited the RMP but he immediately opened the door, running up to the building that Sully and Davis were standing in front of.

"What's the situation?" Finney asked, his gun pulled as he looked up at the tall high rise.

Sully looked past Finney and waited for Bosco to get to them. "Shots were reported on the 8th floor. Not sure of a hostage situation." Sully hesitated, but wanted to ask it anyway. "Bosco, you sure you are up to babysitting that idiot?"

"I'm capable Sul."

"Are we going to go in or just stand around?" Finney asked, edging towards the door.

"We go in when I say we go in."

Before they made their entrance a man exited out of a door to the right of all four of them, pointing his gun, his hands shaking from either nervousness or excitement. From what they could see, he was definitely nervous from the amount of sweat showing up, his face was practically dripping. He gritted his teeth and frowned.

"Sir, put the gun down!" Sully yelled as all four drew their guns on him. He didn't budge, as he began to back up, as many onlookers began to form.

"You people need to back up and get out of here." Bosco replied, trying to keep them out of harm's way but of course, it was human nature to watch something like this, no matter the danger.

That's when the man turned around and took off in a dead sprint down the road, and Finney, Davis and Bosco took off after him. Finney led the way down the sidewalk as they made good progress on the man. Bosco didn't like the fact that Finney was a step ahead, and he tried pushing his body harder, only to feel his lungs burning with deep pain from his previous injury, though he tried to ignore it.

He then saw Finney lift his 9-millimeter, aiming it. Before he could say anything he heard a gunshot echo off of the buildings, the man took a quick fall to the ground. They all three stopped running, Bosco fuming from what had just happened. Sure, Finney had stopped the suspect, but the way he did it was not the best way.

"Finney, what the HELL were you thinking?" Bosco said as he tried to catch his breath. He gave him a light shove.

"What do you mean?" Finney shot back. "I stopped him didn't I?"

Bosco put his arms over his head as he closed his eyes. The medics had arrived to take care of the man; he wasn't shot in a life threatening area, just a gunshot to his leg.

Bosco saw Sully approach them, and before Sully could even speak Bosco put his hand up. "Sully, I got this. He's my responsibility, I'll take care of it!"

"I say take him to an alley and shoot him with his own gun." Sully muttered as he and Davis walked away. "We are going to be up all night with damn paperwork!"

Bosco turned back to Finney, seeing a questionable look erupt on Finney's face. "What do you mean, your responsibility! I stopped the guy!"

"I guess you didn't learn shit in the academy did you?" Bosco said as he paced back and forth. "For one thing, you DON'T shoot someone with civilians all around. Or did you happen to not see those kids playing near the area you shot?"

"My aim is better than that! Those kids were across the street!"

"Yeah, and one small flinch and one of those kids is dead. You better hope that Swersky doesn't suspend you for this, or even worse take your badge. What he really needs to do is take that damn gun from you, what do you think you are? Wyatt Earp? This isn't the wild west and you are still a rookie. You do what I say, WHEN I say it!" He started to walk away and then turned around to address one more thing. "You ride with the medics to the hospital with him, I'll meet you there. Don't go anywhere, meet me at the desk in the ER." With that Bosco went back to the RMP, still fuming and not sure what to do about him.

He did notice how much Finney was acting like him back when he was a rookie, but there was a time to grow up and he had to learn from someone.

* * *

Bosco didn't speak to Finney when they got back to the stationhouse, he just went straight to a desk to fill out the much longer paperwork that could've been avoided, but there was nothing they could do about it now. He heard Finney enter the room and sit down across from him, but he didn't look up. He continued writing, trying to ignore him the best that he could.

"Bosco, I don't want to argue with you but next time you feel the need to ream my ass will you wait until we are not in front of a bunch of onlookers?"

"When you decide not to shoot into a bunch of onlookers." He still had not yet lifted his eyes off of the report sheet.

Finney let out a deep sigh. "Okay. It was a bad call, but at least it ended on our side."

"Uh huh." Bosco stood up, filing the paper. "Tomorrow how about you bring your brain to work with you?" He walked off, hoping the days to come would get better. He leaned against the wall outside the room he was just in, "That was one hell of a first day back."

TBC....


	2. Hard Lessons

_A/N: WOW! Look how quickly I got this story updated! I can't believe it, and this being one of the busiest weeks of my life!! With the help of your readers out there I did it, you're words of encouragement and replies certainly helped me! I'll continue to try and update as quickly as this, if not quicker. _

_Rating: PG-13_

_Summary_: _As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Chapter Title: Hard Lessons_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Don't sue, for you won't make anything off of me!_

_Special Thanks: Yet again to CCA (Cosmic Castaway) for all her hard work and being patient with me. I owe you!_

_Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter!  
_

_Deep Blue Chapter Two: Hard Lessons_

Bosco made it home at around 11:30 that night. He'd never been so happy to see his own walls around him, and he sat down on his couch with a heavy thud, taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He rubbed his fingers over his temples, letting that temporarily soothe the pounding headache that seemed to be right at the edge of his skull.

He then noticed it was getting late, and it took every ounce of energy he had left to get up and walk to his bathroom. He took his shirt off, looking in the mirror as he did. He ran his hands over the scars that were tainted across his body, the scars that showed just how much pain he had taken in. Luckily his face didn't scar like his torso did.

The scars were slowly fading with each passing day, but he knew they'd never truly go away. They were there forever, a constant reminder of his past, a past so haunting that it could never be buried. He closed his eyes yet again; this time images of that horrific day came into his vision.

He remembered seeing Faith and Cruz just before Mann's men opened fire. He remembered feeling so confused about why everything bad was happening to him…-everything-. Thankfully the last thing he remembered was diving down to the floor to shelter Faith, and then waking up a few weeks after being in a coma.

He quickly fluttered his eyelids back open, and turned on the cold water to run over his face. He watched as each drop lingered down off of his skin, dripping back into the standing water at the bottom of the sink. He put on a white tank top and went straight to his bed where he curled up into a ball, only to try and rest before the start of another long day. He hoped his days would get easier than this.

* * *

Finney decided to stop by the bar before going home from work. He needed to unwind from the eventful day, and a drink at Haggerty's was just the way to do it. Maybe Grace would be there, that'd be the hilight of his day. 

He walked in, immediately looking around for any familiar face, hoping Bosco wouldn't be there. Thankfully he saw Ty sitting in the back, a beer in his hand. He was talking to a girl that Finney had never seen before. Finney nodded at him, making his way over.

"Hey, what's up man?"

Davis shrugged, "Let me buy you a drink! I heard Bosco really tore into you."

Finney looked down at the bar and back up. "You seen Grace around?" He was hoping Ty wouldn't ask any questions about why he wanted to know, but his luck wasn't running that great.

Davis smirked at him, arching his eyebrow. "Grace? I thought she was avoiding you."

"Nah, I just want to talk to her." Finney took a sip of a beer he had ordered off of the tap, searching the bar. "I guess she's not here tonight." He drank down the rest of the amber liquid and began to get up, when he felt a hand push him back down on the stool. He jerked around, seeing Grace's smiling face behind him.

"Oh I know you aren't leaving." She sat beside him. "I'll have whatever he's drinking." She then swayed to the music that was playing in the background, 'Fire' by the Ohio Players.

"Oh you like this song huh?" Finney noticed how well she moved to the music. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Have a bad day?" She asked as she stood up, pulling him up with her. "Well let's get your mind off of it." She then dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

Bosco rolled over in his bed, trying to wipe the images out of his head. The room would fall completely silent, and then the echo of hundreds of gunshots would go through his mind, making his eyelids flutter with every sound that went through his eardrums. He sat up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The room was extremely cold in temperature, yet he felt as if he was running a fever. He kicked his legs off the side of the bed, and then walked to the kitchen where he opened up his cabinet. He rummaged through it, searching for anything that he could drink, and luckily found a half-empty bottle of Canadian Mist Whiskey. He unscrewed the top and took a small sip, feeling the burn instantly. It had been a while since he had even taken a drink of alcohol, and it was like he was starting all over again. 

He sat down at his kitchen table, finishing off the bottle as he leaned against the wall, already feeling a buzz from it. The room began to spin. He stood up, discarding the bottle into his trash and walking to the living room. He sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV before dozing off into a light sleep, a sleep that wasn't restful. He was probably better off staying awake the whole night.

* * *

Bosco pulled into work the next day at 2:45, only to meet Finney in the parking lot. He didn't say anything as he passed the young cop, he only looked at him, but it almost seemed like he was staring straight through him. Finney gave a slight nod, though he knew Bosco was still pretty heated over the day before. 

Swersky noticed both of them walk in at the same time. "You boys resolve whatever happened between you yesterday?"

Finney shook his head yes before Bosco could even attempt to say anything. "Yes sir, it won't happen again." He could feel the slight effects of a hangover coming up on him from the night before. He had stayed out longer than planned.

"Have you two looked in the mirror lately?" Swersky immediately took notice to how both of them came in with dark bags under their eyes, as well as a slouched demeanor, an evident sign that they didn't have restful nights.

Bosco remained silent, he knew he didn't look like he was ready for a beauty pageant and frankly it was none of Swersky's business so he turned to walk up to the locker room. "We are gonna be late."

* * *

Finney tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the windshield wipers as they patrolled. The silence that took over the car was so awkward that he couldn't sit still. Every now and then he'd glance over at Bosco, feeling the urge to say something but decided it was probably best to just keep his mouth shut. 

Bosco noticed him fidgeting and turned to glare at him. "You have an ant crawl up your ass or something?"

Finney shrugged, tossing his hat around in his hands. "No, I'm just bored."

"You shouldn't be. You should be watching out your windows. Or wait, did you not learn that either?" Bosco shook his head as he made a left turn, stopping for a few kids in the crosswalk.

Finney nodded and looked out the passenger side. "Bosco, are we going to spend all of our days in silence like this? It's going to make me go crazy." He whistled as he wiped his hands over the glass that began to grow foggy.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now Finney." Bosco said that and for some reason regretted it the moment it came out of his lips. He really didn't want to talk to Finney, but he did know that his words probably hit Finney pretty hard.

"No wonder you…" Finney cut himself off, knowing that this would just cause more heat between them. He saw Bosco slowly turn and face him, his eyebrow arching. "I didn't mean anything by that Bosco."

Bosco pulled the car over to a curb, and turned to face him as he turned the ignition off, causing the windshield wipers to stop in the middle of the windshield. The rain pattered hard down on them as the gray clouds soared by. "No wonder I what?"

Finney looked down at the floorboard knowing he had opened up a can of worms with this. He didn't say anything, hoping that maybe Bosco would drop it. "I just said that in the heat of things."

"Bullshit." He hesitated, "I guess you are just like your father Finney, not man enough to say what's on your mind." He gritted his teeth. "That's fine, I really don't want to know, it'll be less stress than I need right now." He opened the door and got out, leaning against the car to get some fresh air. Luckily the rain had dissipated some, only sprinkles now fell from the New York sky.

The radio interrupted his thoughts. "5-5 David, respond to 10th and Parkway, apartment fire in progress. FDNY is also in route."

The drive over was a quick one; they were only two blocks out. You could see the smoke soaring from down the street, as well as the crowd gathering to watch the action. Bosco pulled the car up as close as they could get it and got out, pushing people back. "Go home, there's nothing to see!"

Finney was in awe by the fire, looking up at the orange flames that climbed higher and higher with every second. Instead of helping Bosco get the crowd back he walked up to the building, still staring up high at it like a kid looking up at a new discovery. He took his patrol hat off and felt Bosco grip his arm.

"What the hell are you doing Finney? Help me keep these people back!"

Finney didn't respond, just kept inching closer and closer to the entrance when a small girl ran out, clutched in her hands was a smoke damaged doll entangled in her tiny fingers. Finney knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

The little girl coughed, her beautiful hair was matted and her face was covered in black suit. "My brother.."

Finney's eyes widened. "What about your brother?"

A tear fell from her eye, smearing some of the suit that had caked to her delicate skin. "He's up there." She pointed her index finger up to the second story where the majority of the flames were. "He wouldn't get up!"

Finney stood up as he tried to run but Bosco quickly grabbed him. "Where the hell do you think you are going Finney?"

"To get the little boy!"

Bosco pushed him back, shaking his head. "Okay, we'll go in on one condition." He took in a deep breath as his adrenaline took over. "You stay right beside me, you practically hold onto my belt. Don't you leave my site!" Bosco was quite nervous about going in, but it was a little kid, and fire hadn't yet arrived.

Finney nodded as they both ran to the entrance where the smoke overtook their lungs. Bosco kicked the door open, finding the nearest set of stares that wasn't already engulfed with flames. He felt Finney beside him hoping Finney could possibly learn something from this experience. Debris fell around them, making the loudest clattering sounds that Finney had ever heard. He wouldn't admit this to anyone if they had asked, but he was scared. His heart seemed like it could jump out of his chest at any minute. He had never seen anything like it, but a kid's life was at stake and if they didn't go in, he'd die.

They reached the second story, dodging pieces of the building that had fallen, as well as the flames that seemed to be dancing before their eyes, as if they were alive and out for revenge. "Hello?" Bosco yelled as they searched room after room, hoping to get to him in time.

Sweat poured from their bodies like they had water poured on them. Bosco searched and got caught up in the action only to notice a few minutes later that Finney was no longer by his side. He turned in a quick circle, his eyes searching all around him, but there was no sign of Finney anywhere. "FINNEY!" Bosco yelled over the loud roaring of the flames, afraid that this would happen.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a lifeless body laying in a deep, thick layer of smoke in the bathtub of apartment 202. He got down low to the floor, holding his breath as long as he could as he crawled to the small, fragile body that was unconscious. It was the boy, and Bosco quickly picked him up, coughing as he did from his lungs being pretty much saturated with the toxic smoke. Black suit poured from his nostrils, but he couldn't give up now. He yelled one more time for Finney, but no response came from within the inferno. He then realized the boy had no pulse, and it was his priority to get him down to an ambulance as soon as possible and hopefully FDNY would find Finney.

He barely made it to the front entry of the apartment complex and was met by two firemen who took the boy from him and ran him to Carlos and Grace. Bosco knelt down on the curb, practically coughing up his lungs. Walsh approached him, seeing the worry on his face. "Bosco, where's your partner?"

Bosco coughed one more time before he answered, his lungs barely had enough oxygen to spit the words out. "Up their, second floor." With that Walsh and his men ran into the building, hoping to find their fallen comrade.

Bosco stood up, looking up at the flames, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Finney was missing and he was worried to the point of throwing up. He never knew he would be so distraught. He ran his fingers through his disheveled, smoky hair as he waited impatiently, also keeping an eye on the ambulance where they worked the little boy before they drove off in a cloud of dust.

After what seemed like a century they brought Finney out, and thankfully he was able to walk, he just looked like he had been dragged through hell. They gave him an oxygen mask, which he only wore for a few moments. Bosco wasn't sure if he wanted to pat Finney on the back for making it out, or to kill him for being so stupid; he was just so happy and thankful that Finney was okay. He wasn't happy for the fact that Finney was his responsibility, he was actually happy for another odd feeling, like he actually emotionally cared for him.

"Are you okay Finney?" Bosco sat beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Finney nodded, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get some debris out of them.

"Don't rub that, let them wash it out."

Finney looked up at Bosco, giving a half smile. "If I wasn't mistaken I'd think you are actually caring for me."

Bosco stood up, not sure how to respond to that. "Can you answer me this? Why didn't you do what I said?"

Finney stood up, a confused look erupting on his face. He didn't answer, but let the silence draw them in.

"Don't play stupid Finney. I told you BEFORE we went in to stay beside me! To hold onto my belt! Why did you leave my side!?"

Finney took another deep breath out of the oxygen mask. "I thought I heard the kid crying."

Bosco paced back and forth in front of him, his anger flaring, not because he wanted to be mean to him, but because he cared that much about his safety, though he wouldn't say that out loud. "Next time, if there is a next time, you do what I say." Bosco got in his face, their noses were practically touching. "You might be lucky right now, but it will one day run out. I'm living proof of that," referring to being shot at the ER. He then turned and walked to the RMP, letting the words absorb into Finney's mind.

* * *

Before even thinking about going to the stationhouse Bosco decided to go to Mercy and check on the status of the boy. He was pretty negative when it came to if the boy lived or died, but he needed to know for sure, for the sake of his sanity as well as letting Finney know also. They slowly walked into the ER, approaching the front desk where Dr. Smith stood, greeting them. 

Bosco didn't have to say anything, they could tell they had came from the fire just by their appearance. Dr. Smith lowered his eyes. "Let's talk in private." He led them to the coffee room. "You are here about the little boy?"

They both nodded in unison, waiting for the news.

"We revived him long enough for his parents to say goodbye. He then coded again, and we were unable to resuscitate him."

The room fell silent as they digested the words. Bosco watched Finney out of the corner of his eye, knowing he wasn't taking it well.

Finny broke the silence. "What was his name?"

Dr. Smith shot him a questionable look.

"The little boy, what was his name?"

"Jake. Jake Thompson."

Finney nodded and exited the coffee room. Bosco waited and then followed, turning Finney around in mid-step. "You okay?"

Finney quickly wiped a tear away that had fallen, hoping no one had caught glimpse of it. "Just get away." He turned to walk away but Bosco grabbed his arm but knew what Finney was feeling.

"Meet me at the car in a few." He then let Finney go. It was a valuable lesson, losing a child, and from what Bosco could tell it was the first time for Finney.

* * *

That night after their shift it was the most awkward silence they had both endured. Bosco wanted to talk to him, to let Finney vent because that was the best way to let go and feel better, but Bosco didn't even like to vent to just anyone. Sully and Davis walked in, noticing the wall of silence. 

"You two still not getting along?" Davis asked as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into his locker.

Bosco shook his head. "Bad call, that's about it." He slammed his locker. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Finney, go home and rest, tomorrow will be better." He knew he sounded more sincere than he wanted to, but he didn't care. It seemed as if things couldn't get any worse, which they could only get better as time passed.

TBC…..

* * *

_Responses to Reviewers:_

_**BaileyBos: **I'm glad you like my story! Yeaaah! And as long as you guys keep replying, I'll continue it! _

_**ArodLoverus2001: **Hope you thought this chapter was just as awesome! Did I update soon enough for you? I'm trying to be quick with it so I can keep your interest!!_

_**Mr. Big Fish: **You have no idea how happy I was to read that you could imagine this since you have a hard time with other stories. It means I have fulfilled my goal in being realistic, and I appreciate your review._

_**Jayne-190: **Was the second chapter as good as the first? I hope I can keep your interest up, and I hope this turns out to be the best fic I've written in awhile. The idea just came to me one day about putting them together, I'm glad someone else likes the idea too. _

_**Thirdwatcher: **YES! Everything is in character! Hope it remains that way for ya! (winks)_

_**Cosmic Castaway: **AHH! You know where I live!! (ducks down) Did I update soon enough? LOL…Glad you are reading this, I appreciate all your help girlie! Can't say it enough._

_**Abby: **Yay! You love it! Nice compliment, I appreciate it!_

_Again, thanks for all your wonderful replies! I can't thank you enough, hope you enjoyed this chapter just enough! (smiles) Let me know if you did or not! _


	3. An Evident Connection

_A/N: Hey guys, I want to say THANKS so much for your replies on this. I think your support is the reason I'm getting this story updated so quickly, so keep it up, I appreciate it more than you can imagine! Also I wanted to say that if Bosco seems out of character in this chapter/story, I just want you guys to know that he's doing it out of training Finney. I know Bosco probably wouldn't say some of the things he's said in this chapter, but to make this as realistic as possible I had to work it in that way. Also remember Bosco has matured a great amount!_

_Also I wanted to say that this chapter might seem a little slow, but I'm trying to build the characters up a little! Sorry if you get bored with it!_

_Rating: PG-13_

_SummaryAs if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, so don't sue me cause you won't get ANYTHING! This is for entertainment purposes only!_

_Chapter: Three_

_Special Thanks: Yet again to Cosmic Castaway, for this would not even be done without her. I still am so thankful for you, and again I can't thank you enough!_

_Responses to Reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Three: An Evident Connection**_

When Bosco reached the parking lot he saw Faith walking to her car, and hesitated about going over to talk to her. The last time he really spoke to her was when he was still laid up in the hospital, and not once did they brush the fact that she was now a detective, and their partnership had been brought to a sudden halt, that would never get going again. His feet carried him towards her, but his mind was trying to push him towards his own vehicle.

Faith looked up after rummaging through her purse to find her keys and smiled instantly. "Hey Bosco, how are you doing?" Her eyes looked really sincere but Bosco could tell that she felt just as uncomfortable as he did.

He nodded, giving a small grin. "Trying to get home." He tossed his keys from one hand to the other.

"Oh yeah? I heard you got paired up with Finney Jr. How's that going?" She leaned against her car, hugging herself to keep warm; the New York temperature had dropped drastically in the past few days.

He shrugged. He knew she knew –exactly- how it was going, and just talking about it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Faith, you know better than to ask me something like that." He then looked at his watch. "I need to get going, it's getting late and it's been a rough day." He turned to walk away but Faith gently grabbed his arm.

"Boz?"

He turned around quickly, "Yeah?"

"We should have lunch sometime, get caught up on things." She brushed some hair out of her face that had been tousled from the wind that began to pick up.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later Faith."

* * *

He got home within 15 minutes; the traffic seemed to be lighter than usual. He tossed his keys on the end table beside the door and went straight for the refrigerator where he grabbed a Heineken from the bottom shelf. He drank half of it in one gulp as he sifted through the mail he had received. He grabbed another bottle and drank it down also, savoring the flavor.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk." He tossed the envelopes across the table and smirked. "Man I've become such a loser."

He finished the beers off, noticing those were his last alcohol items that he had in his entire apartment. He quickly turned to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys. It was time for a beer run or else it'd be a long night for him. He had to drown out the memories somehow, why not with his good friend Jack Daniel's?

* * *

Finney decided to go back to Haggerty's for the second night in a row. He searched the entire bar but saw no one but shrugged it off. He sat down at the bar, ordering a beer off the tap. He turned the stool around to look out into the entire room, hoping maybe he had missed seeing someone but there was all unfamiliar faces.

"You looking for someone?" The bartender asked as he wiped out the inside of a beer mug.

Finney shook his head no. "Nah, I was just checking out the scenery." He tapped the mug he had in his possession, asking the bartender for another round.

* * *

Bosco slowly walked down the sidewalk, trying to decide where he wanted to go to get some drinks. It was between Howell's on 5th avenue, or Haggerty's, a place he had went to so many times in the past. He was right across from Haggerty's and decided it'd be best to stick around the neighborhood. Haggerty's had the best drinks anyway.

He crossed the street and opened the door, hearing the entry bells ring. He didn't see Finney sitting at the bar, but sat down and ordered a shot of Jack Daniel's. He drank it down, feeling the burning sensation that felt just like tiny razor blades that were sent gliding down his esophagus. He drank two more shots before he finally slowed down. He then turned to his left, seeing Finney a few barstools down. He sat the shot glass down with full force, making a hard knocking sound on the wooden counter. For some reason he was already feeling different, after two beers and three shots he was buzzing quite early, but his system was still in a somewhat state of shock.

Finney finally noticed Bosco and gave a small wave. "Wow, the savior actually goes out and drinks?"

Bosco arched his eyebrow, sitting to Finney's right. "What is that supposed to mean Finney?"

Finney looked away, giving an arrogant laugh. He could tell Bosco had already had a lot to drink, and it'd be a site to see when taunting him. Bosco slapped his hand down on the table, gritting his teeth. "Don't look away from me Finney."

Finney slowly turned back to him. "What I meant was, you seem to be walking around the station like you are holier than thou and I was surprised to see your ass out here drinking."

"Which goes to show that you don't know shit about me." Bosco leaned against the bar, his temper flaring. For some reason Bosco had a very short fuse with Finney tonight, even shorter than he did at work.

Finney nodded, "Yeah, that's right, the only thing I know about you is that you're a tight wad who is too chicken shit to do anything on the job."

With Finney's comment all Bosco could see was red, and he gave Finney a small shove, making him lose his balance off of the stool. Finney was quick with reflexes and caught himself. He returned Bosco's shove with his own back at him, but Bosco didn't budge. They were now up in eachother's faces, but neither moved, as the altercation became an all out staring contest.

"Get out of my face Finney." Bosco broke the silence. He didn't feel well, he was pretty much drunk or near it, and he didn't want to end up doing something he'd regret.

Finney stood strong though, giving Bosco another shove. Before Bosco could let go and hit him Holly stood in between them, pushing Finney back. "What are you two doing? Break it up!"

Bosco shot her a questionable look. "Who the hell are you?" He had seen her working before but he was pretty much unfamiliar with her.

She turned to face him. "Holly Levigne." She replied, pep to her voice. "You must be Bosco."

He just stared at her, not really comprehending what was going on before his eyes.

"Why are you boys fighting? Split up. One of you go to one end of the bar, and the other go to the opposite end."

Bosco turned to walk away. "It's okay, I'm leaving anyway."

* * *

Bosco walked into work the next day pretty much expecting the events that happened the previous two days. He remained silent all throughout role call, didn't wait on Finney at radio check and went straight to the car, just remained completely unsociable. It was raining yet again today. He watched each raindrop hit the windshield, almost in a rhythmic pattern. Finney opening the passenger side door made him jump, though he tried to cover it as best as he could.

Finney didn't say anything as well; he just leaned back in his chair, waiting for the day ahead of them. Bosco didn't put the car into gear but just sat, staring at the windshield that began to grow foggy from them breathing. He could see the awkwardness Finney was showing, and for some evil reason felt good about that.

Bosco ran his hands over the fog on the window, wiping it away as he turned the round knob for the defroster. "You look uncomfortable Finney."

He shrugged. "I was just wondering if we were going to start our tour or just sit and admire the parking lot."

Bosco looked out the side window, watching other cops walk to their RMP's. He then turned and looked Finney straight in the eye. He wasn't used to talking to someone like he was about to with Finney, but it was time that they got on the same page.

"Finney, we need to get a few things straight with each other before we start another day out there." He paused, scratching his eyebrow. Finney kept his eyes on Bosco, his mind wondering where this would lead. Bosco then broke the silence again. "I understand that both of us have our pride. I understand that you are a rookie on this job. We all began as rookies, it's a rule of life. We need to start agreeing on things, or it's going to result in one of us getting hurt, or even death." He stopped with that, letting the words soak in.

All that could be heard was rain falling hard on the car, and the deep breaths coming from Finney's lungs. He couldn't believe he was saying the things that had just came out of his mouth, but he was the training officer, the mature one that needed to step up and take the responsibility over an officer on probation, an officer that needed his guidance.

Finney ran his hands over his pants, almost nervous about the situation. "That goes both ways."

"I know it does. It's a two way street. We don't even have to be friends outside the job, but while we wear this uniform we get along or we don't go home." Bosco then put the car into gear, hoping that'd help solve SOME of the problems. It was totally out of character for him but they are right in saying you have to grow up sometime.

"5-5 David, respond to 23rd street, apartment 10. Domestic in progress."

Bosco motioned at Finney to respond to the dispatcher. "5 David, responding to 23rd street, apartment 10."

"Okay Finney, this is your first domestic with me, just follow my lead. If you don't know by now I can't stand them, so let's do this as quickly and painless as possible."

They both ran up the stair case to the second floor where their destination was, knocking on the door. "Police! Open up!"

There was no response from the other side of the door. A few faint voices could be heard, as if the people fighting didn't want to be heard. Finney knocked again, yelling again that the police were at their doorstep but still no response. Finney moved in to kick the door open but Bosco grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

He turned the doorknob, opening the door. "Finney, always check the door knob first, it could be unlocked." Bosco gave out a short laugh, trying not to but it just slipped from his lips.

They walked into the living room where tons of trash lay sitting every which direction. Old food cartons with leftovers in them were scattered, newspapers from months ago carelessly thrown around, as well as laundry piled up on the furniture. The smell of the place hit them like a brick wall, causing both of them to cover their noses with their hands.

Bosco spoke through his fingers. "Anybody home?"

They then heard footsteps and both of them put their hands on their guns, ready for anything. An older lady came through the shadows, kicking an old pizza box as she entered the living room. She had a black eye, as well as a huge gash across her forehead.

"What are you two doing in my house?"

Bosco nodded towards Finney to let him handle this. Finney stepped forward, an uneasy look on his face. "Ma'am, we were called here about a domestic."

The woman shook her head no, backing up. "Nothing going on here, I'm the only one home."

Bosco scoffed. "So who were you talking to? The rats that call this place home?"

Finney arched his eyebrow towards Bosco, taking over the conversation. "If there's anything going on ma'am, you can tell us. We are here to help." He looked down at the floor and back up at her. "Where did you get that cut across your head?"

She didn't answer, but ran her hands over the wound. She was evidently scared about whatever or whoever was in her house, and she definitely had a trust issue. Finney and Bosco walked past her, canvassing the other rooms that were just as messy, if not more.

Finney opened up a door that was half way cracked, exposing a man that held in his grip, a metal baseball bat. Bosco stood beside Finney as they both reached for the bat. The man seemed to be drugged on something, for he had very short reflexes and tried to swing once the bat was out of his possession.

"You are under arrest." Finney spoke as he put the handcuffs on him. Bosco stood back and let Finney handle it, letting him get in as much experience as he could. Domestics were the most common call, and the more practice the better.

* * *

After they got the man processed they both sat at the desks, writing up their paperwork. Finney couldn't help but think about how awesome they were getting along today and not once did they clash about something. He learned new things today, as well as enjoying the job. He looked up from his report as he clicked the lid shut on his pen.

"Boz, can I ask you something?"

Bosco didn't look up from his work but nodded as he quickly wrote out the events that happened.

"I noticed back at the scene you seemed, oh like you had a short fuse with that lady." Finney didn't know if he was pressing his luck with bringing something like this up but you never learned things unless you asked.

Bosco shot him a glance but took a second to answer, causing the butterflies in Finney's stomach to come on full force, the anticipation killed him. Bosco sat his pen down in front of him and watched it roll off onto the wooden desktop.

"Yeah, well I told you I don't like domestics." He didn't want to go into detail as to why. It was just mainly the fact that his mother used to get beat and she never admitted to it, and it just hit him hard to see other women taking it. He'd never tell that to Finney though.

Finney nodded, running his hands over the smooth surface where all their papers were. "Are they all like that?"

Bosco leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "It all depends. They all don't end like this one tonight. Sometimes the victim absolutely refuses to press charges. Sometimes they are even more annoying than that, sometimes they are a breeze."

Finney stood up. "I guess it's quitting time." He said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"You did good today Finney. Let's make everyday like that." Bosco said as he also stood up. For some reason Bosco still couldn't believe how he was acting, almost more mature than he was used to. Normally he wouldn't even care about Finney, but there was this connection, and he swore he sounded more and more like Faith everyday when it came to training the rookie.

"I'm going out for a beer, you want to come?"

Bosco shook his head, smirking. "What did I tell you earlier today Finney? We won't be friends outside the job." It sounded harsh but there was no taking it back now. "I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget your brain."

* * *

Bosco finished off his night with the bottle of Jack Daniel's he had bought the day before. It almost seemed like he couldn't sleep without the aid of whiskey or some alcoholic beverage in his system. Deep down he knew what he was doing wasn't right, that he should NOT be relying on something as vial as that to get him to bed every night, but the level-headed Bosco seemed to not be as strong as the careless one.

He peeled the black label off of the glass bottle as he sloshed the liquid around. He had drunk over half of it, but intended on finishing the whole thing before he retired for the night. His eyelids felt heavy and he eventually fell asleep, right on the couch with the half empty bottle clutched in his hand.

TBC…..

* * *

_Responses to Reviewers:_

**_Arodloverus2001: _**Glad you are still enjoying this! I tried to update ASAP, and thanks for your reply! I appreciate it!

**_Jayne190: _**I think you are right about Bosco and the drinking. I'm trying to work this into the story without making it sound too much like a Sully story line. And I tried fitting Faith into this chapter, though it's not much, but rest assured, she WILL be in it much more in the chapters to come, I promise you that. Thanks for your wonderful review, I thoroughly appreciate your honesty and the time you've given to review me. Thanks so much.

**_Alice-in-wonderland1: _**I hope you see in this chapter even more how Bosco has grown without it being out of character! And yes, Faith will be in it more, I promise! I did put her in this chapter, just not as much as she will be present later. Thanks for your support!

**_Thirdwatcher: _**Flashbacks are so fun to write, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review, I appreciate it!

**_Cosmic Castaway: _**As I have told you many times, I LOVE YOU MAN! Thanks for replying, thanks for reading, basically in a nutshell THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! I could just hug you!

**_Mr. Big Fish: _**As I said before, my ultimate goal is to make the fic as original as possible, and for you to tell me it is makes me smile so big. Thanks for appreciating my talent and thanks for your kind words. Hope I can keep your interest up.

**_Quacksd: _**Did I update soon enough? Hehe. Glad it seems real too you, thanks for your reply!


	4. A Painful Truth

_A/N: This chapter took me a little bit longer to update, but hey I've taken so much longer on other stuff so I'm glad I did it as soon as I could!! Thanks for all of your support, I appreciate it so much!_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway for reading it for me, letting me know how things needed to be improved, and just helping me out! Thanks!!!! _

_Chapter Four: A Painful Truth_

_Sidenote: Remember that this story takes place a few months later than where WE have seen it on TV. I've tried to make the time span as realistic as possible to what I'm writing, and though some things may seem off I've tried to keep them where they need to be. Ie: Bosco's recovery time compared to where events are on the show…_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them…that's probably for the best seeing as I love to torture them so much! Don't sue me!!!_

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Four: A Painful Truth**_

_We have beautiful skies in the city of New York today. The temperature is a mild 73 degrees with five mile per hour winds. 25 percent chance of rain this evening. _

Bosco had his TV turned up loud so he could hear it in his bathroom as he got ready for work. He wiped his fingers over the mirror in front of him, wiping away the condensation that had formed from the shower he had just finished with. With the same hand he ran his hands over his wet hair. He stared at the image in front of him. Sure, it was his body, his face, and everything physical was there, but he wasn't the same man mentally.

Once again he put his hand on his scars, the scars that were an extreme reminder of what hell he had been through in the past few months. He pressed the bags that were forming underneath his eyes that looked like dark shadows. His blue eyes were bloodshot from his late nights of staying up and trying to drown the demons with whatever liquor he could get his hands on.

He glanced at the plain clock that hanged ever so carelessly on his bathroom wall and noticed that he was running late. He quickly slipped on a pair of jogging pants and a Texas Tech football shirt and ran out the door.

The weatherman was right. The temperature was soothing, so much different than the harsh winter weather they'd been having. Spring was on the way, a time for rebirth and life. Maybe Bosco could do what nature was doing, and start his life over. He reached the station house in record time, leaving himself ten minutes to get dressed and ready. Finney had not yet arrived, but Bosco wasn't Swersky and it wasn't his problem.

Sully, who approached him as Bosco pulled the red and black shirt over his head, interrupted his thoughts. Bosco didn't stop what he was doing, he just wondered what the hell Sully wanted.

"Having a hard time with Finney?" Sully leaned up against the dark blue lockers.

Bosco didn't look up from changing, but heard Sully's question loud and clear. "What makes you think that?"

"I know it's not my business Bosco, but his father is with the rat squad."

This made Bosco look up, and now he was giving Sully his full attention. It hit a really sore spot with him. "I know his father is with the fucking rat squad. Why the hell is that supposed to make it harder on me?"

Sully shifted his weight and took his hand off the locker. "I'm just telling you to watch your every move. By the looks of you it seems like he's taking the life out of you as it is."

"Role call." Swersky peeked in long enough to say that and then was out again.

"Yeah, and here you go acting like my damn father again." Bosco threw his duffel bag into the locker with a loud thud and walked out just as Finney was running in. Bosco just shook his head and went to the role call room. He was already in a pissed off mood.

* * *

"Looks like it might rain." Finney replied as he looked up at the sky. They were both sitting on the hood of the RMP beside Battery Park, on the lookout for a suspect that was involved in an early morning robbery in the area. "Shouldn't we be in the car when we are watching for someone?"

Bosco shook his head. "Probably so, but it's a nice day." He remembered what the weatherman had said earlier, a slight chance of rain and here there was rain clouds forming right over them. The weatherman was never right when he needed to be.

Finney knew about Bosco being shot of course, and it was always something Finney was curious about, the feeling of getting hit by hot bullets. He wasn't sure if Bosco would take offense to him asking, but he was gonna try anyway. "Bosco, do you remember anything about…" He paused. "You know, getting shot?"

Bosco turned and looked at him, a blank expression on his face that made Finney feel totally uneasy. He didn't say anything, the sound of cars and people going by overtook them. Finney blinked his eyes, unsure of what to do. "Sorry, you don't have to even answer."

"Good, because I wasn't going to." Bosco turned away, watching two women jog by.

Rain began to sprinkle down on them, just enough for it to cause umbrellas to pop up like clock work, and soon there wasn't a wet spot on the sidewalk from people carrying them. Bosco stood up with a jolt, scoffing as he opened the car door.

Finney followed. "I thought we were only supposed to have a 25 percent chance. It seems the less chance the more likely it'll rain." Finney shook his head as they sat and waited in the car, the silence taking over yet again.

"5-5 David, we need you to respond back to the house, Lieutenant needs to speak to you."

Finney queued his radio, "55 David, responding back to the house." He then turned to Bosco who pulled the car away from the curb, "What do you think they want us for?"

Bosco quickly glanced at Finney before averting his eyes back to the road. "Don't know, did you do something wrong Finney?"

"Nah man, I was just wondering. This will be a first for me."

Bosco didn't reply as he pulled into the parking spot near the station house, his own curiosity running on what was going on and why they would call them in. He hadn't done anything that he knew of, so maybe it was just some procedure they were briefing the cops on. Only one way to find out.

Swersky met them immediately at the front desk, a solemn look on his face. He walked from behind the counter, approaching them, still remaining speechless. Both officers still were wondering, and that's when Swersky spoke.

"Finney, we need to see you in my office."

Finney looked over at Bosco, then back to Swersky, his heart literally beating out of his chest from speculation, as well as anticipation. "What about Bosco?"

"This is a private matter, that doesn't concern Officer Boscorelli." Swersky then nodded for Finney to follow him, leading him up the stairs to his office. Bosco stayed down by the front desk; somewhat relieved it had nothing to do with him but in his gut he was worried about Finney.

He looked up from reading a flyer, only to see Faith walking in his direction, her badge was being worn as a necklace and she was in street clothes. For a second Bosco had to remind himself that she was no longer a beat cop, but among the best of the best. He lifted his head, giving a small smile though for some reason he still was not ready to have a civilized conversation with her.

"Boz, what's up?" She handed the front desk officer a manila folder.

He turned around and leaned his back up against the counter. "We got called in. Boss wanted Finney for something."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. She knew what they wanted Finney for, but she wasn't sure if she could tell him so she didn't even let on that she knew. "Oh, well I hope everything goes okay." She turned to walk away but hesitated, and faced him again. "Bosco, you want to go get a drink after work tonight? Last time we spent any time together was when you were in the…"

Bosco finished her sentence, "Hospital, I know. I'll call your cell when we finish our shift."

* * *

Finney could feel his face turn red as he walked into the small office, where there was more authority figures than he wanted to see. He looked around, but did not say a word. He was either too scared, or mainly in shock. Swersky was present, as well as an authority from IAB. There was another man in there also, but Finney didn't recognize him.

"Have a seat Officer Finney." The IAB detective motioned his hand towards the seat.

"No, I'd rather stand." Finney felt his palms grow sweaty. He wished they would just say whatever was going on, instead of staring at him and letting him go crazy from it.

Swersky waited a few more seconds and then spoke. Since Finney was his officer he felt it was his duty to let him know. "Officer Finney, your father, CT Finney of IAB, has been indicted for murder."

Finney literally felt his knees give out, and he put his hands on Swersky's desk to keep his balance. Sweat began to pour from his brow, and the walls seemed to be closing in on him. He couldn't think of much to say so all he could muster up was, "What?"

"CT Finney was involved in an internal investigation for months, and it was revealed today that he set up a murder about 25 years ago."

Finney knew what investigation Swersky was talking about; it was about Davis and his father. He never thought his father was capable of it. His father was like a God to him, and taught him everything he knew about policing. "Did he confess to it?"

Swersky didn't answer at first, and that's when the IAB detective broke in. "Officer Monroe conducted the investigation after her cover was blown around a month ago with her investigation towards Cruz. She picked up the investigation against your father, and enough witnesses were brought forward, bringing much evidence and your father has been indicted off of that."

"Can I see him?" Finney's voice was light as he stared down at the floor. He was almost embarrassed about this situation.

"He's here in a holding cell, and yes you can go talk to him."

Finney turned to leave, and as he opened the door he saw Sasha. He saw red as he walked by her, seeing how she could barely even look at him. "Thanks for ruining my life Sasha. Here I was, standing up for you when the rest of the team was treating you like shit and then you have to ruin my life."

Sasha knew Finney would take it hard. "Finney, he is dirty. I don't know what else to tell you."

Bosco heard the commotion and walked up the stairs, seeing a very pissed off Finney walking towards the holding cells. Instantly he knew it was something with his father. "Monroe, what's going on?"

Sasha waited until Finney went into the next room, and then she pulled Bosco to the side. "CT Finney is going to trial for murder. I uncovered some stuff about Davis' father's murder, and CT set it up. Enough officers that were around when it happened came forward, including Sully." She wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Sully almost lost his pension and job because of it but we worked around it."

Bosco nodded. "How's Brendan taking it?"

"Well you heard didn't you? I think he's just in denial right now."

* * *

Finney gave a small wave towards his father as he walked in, not wanting to see him in the cell like that. He pulled a chair up next to the bars, getting as close to his father as he could. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm down from the events that had just passed.

"What are you doing here Brendan?" His father looked away, not wanting his only son to be here.

"I just heard. Is it true?" Brendan's steal cold blue eyes stared at his father, making him feel very uneasy. Finney didn't take his eyes off of his father, waiting for an answer. CT didn't answer. "Judging from your prolonged silence you did do it, didn't you?"

CT scratched his eyebrow, frowning. "There's a handful of cops out there saying I set up the murder. No matter what I say it's their word against mine."

"I'm your son though. You know I'll believe you."

"Then I need to tell you the truth. Yeah, I set up the murder. Yes, I'm a dirty cop son. I'm sorry you have to witness it, but maybe it'll teach you NOT to be dirty."

Finney stood up, scooting the chair back with a skidding sound. His stomach dropped to the floor. This was way too much for him to take in, and he didn't know how to react. He wanted to reach in and punch his father for being so stupid, yet he wanted to hug him and protect him. "Dad.." Finney didn't finish his sentence as he stormed out of the room, seeing Bosco instantly. "I'll be in the RP Bosco."

Swersky stopped Finney before he reached the staircase. "You aren't going back out on the streets tonight. Your mind isn't in it. I want you to take some personal time, get your head back in the right spot."

Finney gritted his teeth. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't now go home."

* * *

Bosco waited in front of Haggerty's for Faith to get there. The best way to end the awkwardness between each other was to go out and have a few drinks and get it over with. The rain had subsided but it seemed chilly, and he paced back and forth trying to stay warm. He saw her approaching down the street.

"Hey Boz, sorry it took me so long."

"It's ok." He opened the door, letting her in first. They sat at the bar where he ordered a Jack Daniel's, and she got a beer off the tap.

"So, I'm sure you found about what was going on with Finney." Faith took a small sip out of the beer mug.

Bosco nodded. "Yeah, I did. I feel bad for Finney but he's gotta realize his father is scum."

Faith watched as Bosco finished off his second shot of the whiskey. "How many do you plan on drinking tonight?"

He tapped his finger on the glass. "As many as it takes."

"As many as it takes for what?"

He looked up at her, not even sure why he had said that out loud, or why he said it. He shrugged. "I'm not sure what I meant by that. Just disregard it."

She didn't say anything else about it, not wanting to make him mad. She wanted a peaceful evening of getting caught up on things, and this was no way to do it. "So how's your mother?" She couldn't help but watch him polish off his third and forth shots, hoping he'd eventually call it a night.

"Same old mother. I think she's still depressed about Mikey's death but I'm still taking it hard too."

"Emily chose to stay with me. I know when you were in the hospital I told you about Fred confirming wanting the divorce. About a month ago she showed up at my house saying she chose to stay with me. I couldn't believe it. She did a complete 180 from how she used to be."

Bosco raised his eyebrows, he was surprised from that also. "Congratulations, I'm glad for you. Maybe when Charlie is old enough to make the decision he'll choose you too." He deep down inside wanted to ask Faith why she has taken detective. He knew WHY she had, but for some reason it hurt him because they had been partners for so long and that was no longer a part of either of their lives.

"Yeah, maybe Charlie will. Sometimes I think he needs his father though."

"Yeah, boys need fathers. I wouldn't know that though." He scooted his empty shot glass across the polished wood counter top. "Can I ask you something?" He looked Faith straight in her eyes.

"Sure."

"Do you miss being my partner?" That had come out more desperate than he intended it to.

She licked her lips. "Of course I miss being your partner. I miss it almost every minute of the day." She grabbed a peanut out of the tray in front of them, feeling more awkward than ever. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." He stood up and tossed a 20 and 5 dollar bill onto the counter. "I gotta get going. It's late and I'm tired." He knew he wouldn't sleep but he was growing irritable. "This shall be continued."

"Boz, thanks for the conversation."

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

* * *

When Bosco got home he turned the TV on and as he listened he rummaged through his pantry and refrigerator for more alcoholic beverages.

_A New York City Internal Affairs Officer was indicted today, on charges of murder in the first degree. CT Finney, a 30-year veteran to the department was arrested today on suspicion of murder. We will have more on this story as it develops._

Bosco scoffed, turning the TV off. Listening to the city sounds seemed more soothing at the moment than anything else. He finished off his bottle of Canadian Mist and dozed off in the same spot he had nights before. Finney was the main thing on his mind.

* * *

Finney found himself at Grace's door, despite the time it was. He looked at his watch, seeing it was 1:15 AM, but he needed someone to vent to and she was the closest thing he had to a friend. She finally answered the door after five minutes, her hair disheveled and her eyes were half-open from being asleep.

"Finney? What are you doing here?"

"Did I wake you up?"

She opened the door wider, yawning. "No, not at all. Come on in." She tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out more sincere. "You okay Finney?" She sat on the arm of her couch.

"I just found out today that my father is a piece of shit."

Grace cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"He's going to prison for a long time." He walked towards the door. "Grace, I'm sorry for coming here so late. I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." He didn't feel right telling her this all the sudden. He didn't give her a chance to respond, but walked out the door and into the cold night air. He didn't know where he was headed now, but he knew it wasn't home.

TBC….

* * *

_**Responses to reviewers:**_

_**Cosmic Castaway: **You crack me up so much! Thanks for your help, I can't say it enough and YES you get to see it FIRST! Don't you feel special! (sticks tongue out) I love ya girl!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **Glad you like him and think Bosco is in character for this. It was my worry cause he's gotta grow up that no one would think he is! Thanks for reading and I appreciate your review!_

_**Arodloverus2001: **I put more Faith in here for ya this chapter, Hope you like the scene with her and Bosco at the end! Thanks for continuing to read this, and thanks for your support! I'm so glad I'm keeping your interest!_

_**3wFanatic: **I promise that Faith will appear more. I tried fitting her in this chapter a little bit more for you guys, but rest assured she's not going anywhere! It's refreshing to get reviews like you have given, and I thank you for your support on this!_

_**Jayne-190: **Writing Bosco in depression is so much fun, just because he's such a deep character that so much stuff can happen and I'm glad you are realizing that he doesn't see it hitting him. Thanks for your words of kindness and I'm glad I'm writing them realistic for you…that's one of the best things a writer can hear/read!_

_**MrBigFish: **Did I leave you speechless? Haha! You have been here since the beginning, and thanks so much. Glad you like it! (smiles)_

_**Thirdwatch55: **Actually I'm trying to avoid a storyline that leans towards what happened to Sully if at all possible. I don't know if Bosco is gonna get that extreme with his drinking, but he'll definitely need some help! There are moments when I'm feeling Bosco is out of character with his "matureness" but I'm happy to see someone is enjoying reading it! Thanks for your reply, and I hope each chapter gets better and better for you!_

_Again, thanks for all of your –wonderful- replies!!! Hope to get a new chapter up soon!_


	5. All In A Day's Work

_A/N: This one took me longer to get out because of the holiday week, probably one of the busiest weeks of my life but here's a new chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Rating: PG – 13 but this chapter does have some strong language in it._

_Summary: As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Special Thanks: Once again, Cosmic Castaway for her awesome help..can't thank you enough. Also to all of you out there who have responded me and let me know how I was doing!!_

_Chapter Five – All In A Day's Work_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, which is a good thing. _

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Five**_

Finney sat up straight in bed as the sound of his alarm clock pierced through his ears. He looked at the red, digital numbers and saw the time was 8:30. He rolled over, quickly hitting the black clock with his fingertips. He yawned, and stretched out in his bed. The effects of a hangover were taking effect, and suddenly his body fought hard for him to stay in bed and not move. For a few hours the night before he had totally forgotten about the circumstances with his father, but this morning that was the first thing he thought of, making him literally feel sick to his stomach.

He kicked his legs off the side of his bed, running his hands through his disheveled hair, only to find one aspirin left in the bottle by his phone. He swallowed it down, hoping that would somehow help. Today he was going to get some questions answered with his father.

He quickly got dressed, putting on the nearest thing in his closet. He shoved his messy hair under a navy blue NYPD hat and walked out his door. His goal was to walk into the jail going unnoticed, and make it to his father without having to talk to a single soul other than the front desk officer.

Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. Every person that knew about the situation would stop and stare, as if he was dirty like his father. It made him want to be splashed down with a fireman's hose.

He sat down across his from his father at the small table. The silence was so awkward that he wanted to just stand up and leave, but that wouldn't be right.

"So what brings you here Brendan?"

Finney leaned forward, not speaking right off. "I sort of left in anger last night. I'm family, I should be here to back you up regardless of if you did it or not." He paused, looking away from his father. "I just, I just wanna know why you would do something like that?"

CT spoke right off, as if he had rehearsed it over and over in his head. "I was stupid. I am stupid. And I don't expect you to back me up on something as rotten as this. You'll make more enemies than you can handle, people will think you are just like me. They'll think you are capable of this too."

Finney shook his head. "They already think that, dad."

"Who does?"

"Sullivan, Davis, all the officers I just saw when I walked in here. They haven't actually came out and said it, but I can see it in their eyes. It's a gut feeling."

CT sat back in his chair. "Do what I said and get as far away from me as you can."

Finney could tell it was hurting his father to say that, hell it hurt him to even hear it. "I can't do that dad."

"Yes you can, and you will." He then motioned for the guard to come get him. "We are done here."

Finney just sat there for a few moments after his father was gone, taking in what had just happened. He was slowly but surely losing his father and he had absolutely no control over it.

* * *

Finney stared into the bright sunbursts that shown through the car window. He hadn't said two words to Bosco the entire shift, and frankly he didn't plan on talking at all. Bosco hadn't made any ill-fated attempt to speak to him, so it was probably best that they sit in silence.

"You want to get something to eat?" Bosco kept his eyes out on the street, breaking the long break in conversation that seemed quite comforting for the moment.

Finney shrugged, not caring either way. He didn't have much of an appetite; "I could use something to drink."

Bosco pulled the car to the curb with an abrupt jerk of the steering wheel, pulling in behind another RMP. He saw the annoyance written on Finney's but disregarded it as he stepped out of the driver's side and walked towards the front entrance of Shangri-La, a very pleasing Chinese food restaurant.

Finney got out, but was hesitant at first. "That's not 5-5 Charlie is it?"

Bosco glanced at the car. "Yeah it is. Why?" Bosco figured it was because of the situation with Finney and his father, and Sully being one of the reasons behind why CT was behind bars. "Look, you are going to have to work with Sully everyday.." He trailed off, opening the door and walking in. He wasn't going to stand out in the cold and say what was evident.

Finney swallowed hard. Bosco was right. He slowly walked in, not making eye contact with anyone as he sat down and looked at a menu. Sully read Finney very well, and could tell he was very insecure.

"Finney, calm down. If you think I'm going to sit here and talk crap to you, you're wrong. I've got more class than that." Sully twirled his two chopsticks around his fingers.

Finney arched his eyebrow, trying to act like he didn't know what Sully was talking about. He sat down in a chair across from him, giving him a blank stare, he really had nothing else to say to him. He didn't see the waitress waiting on him to say what he wanted.

"Finney, she's waiting." Bosco didn't look up as he read down one side of his menu.

"Oh sorry ma'am. I'll have a glass of iced tea and that's it."

Bosco looked up, folding the menu and handing it to her. Just the expression on his face made Finney want to hit him. Bosco's intention wasn't even to piss Finney off or make him feel uneasy for that matter but Finney's emotions were way off course for the time being, and at the drop of a hat he could lash out at any one.

"You want to stop staring at me Bosco?"

Bosco ignored Finney and ordered his food, and glanced at the waitress from the corner of his eye as she walked by. He then nodded at Davis, making small talk with him. "What's up Davis?"

Finney hit his hand on the table, acting very out of character from what any of them had seen in the short time that they had known him. "Bosco, don't act like I'm not here in the room."

Bosco crunched some ice between his teeth, a questionable look erupting across his face. "I stopped staring at you like you asked me to."

Finney stood up, walking to Bosco's side of the table. Bosco stood up also, and Finney got in his face, both of them were eye to eye, a stare down began. Bosco knew in the back of his mind that Finney wasn't feeling right, he wasn't the Brendan Finney that normally came to work but then he also thought he must defend himself, obviously. He gave Finney a light shove, warning him to step back.

"Finney, get out of my face and sit down."

Sully also stood up, standing to the side. By this time they had gotten everyone's attention in the small restaurant, and the silence was awkward.

"Finney, what's wrong? Bosco didn't do anything!"

Finney didn't acknowledge Sully, but continued to stare at Bosco with a cold glare that could put a hole through glass. He gritted his teeth. "I'm tired of you looking down on me. My father did what was right!"

Bosco stepped back, keeping his hands up at his waste. "I didn't say shit about your father Finney."

"You don't have to Bosco, I can see it in your eyes." That's when Finney lost total control and swung at Bosco, but Bosco was quick with his reflexes and stopped his punch as he grabbed Finney's fist, sending Finney to the floor. He kept his tight grip on Finney, making him wince with pain at Bosco squeezing it.

He knelt down beside Finney as he let go of his fist. "You ever swing at me again Finney, and they'll be sending your mother a neatly folded flag and condolences on your death." He stood up, straightened out his shirt, and walked out of the room. He had lost his appetite.

It took Finney a few minutes to gain his composure and he too got on his feet, noticing the attention that they had attracted. He then averted his eyes over to Sully and Davis, the embarrassment finally hitting him like a freight train. "Mind your business," was all he mustered up as he followed Bosco out the door.

"5-5 David, respond to 122 5th Avenue, apartment 67, domestic dispute."

Bosco got in the car and Finney got there just in time to get in and respond. "5-5 David, 10-4." Bosco then turned to Finney. "Get your mind on the job right now and nothing else. Don't want to lose your life over problems outside of work."

Finney didn't say anything as they quickly arrived. They both got out and walked up to the entrance of the building. "Another domestic? Man you'd think that's all anyone ever does is fight." Finney shook his head as they opened the door up.

Bosco didn't say anything as they approached the stairs and walked up to the fourth floor. He hated domestics with a passion and that's all he and Finney had been on besides the fire.

Knocking on the door, Finney yelled out, "NYPD open up!" To their surprise someone answered. It was a lady that looked to be in her thirties. She looked almost too frightened to even breathe, but Finney spoke up. "Ma'am, we got a call about a domestic here. Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, gasping. "No, you don't need to come in. Please don't come in."

Bosco pushed the door open farther, all three of them stepping completely into the apartment. There was a man on the couch, a glare on his face but nothing too threatening showed on him. He sat still. Bosco leaned against the arm of the couch, smirking at the motionless man.

"What's going on here?"

The man didn't answer, but looked as if he was trying to stay as quiet as he could. Bosco looked at Finney, shaking his head. Something didn't feel right but no one was cooperating or saying much of anything. That's when footsteps could be heard in another room, causing both officers to jerk their heads around instantly and look in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

"Finney, stay here, get your gun out and watch them while I go canvass the other rooms. If they do anything, shoot them." Finney of course knew Bosco was not serious about shooting them, but if it called for it to do it.

Bosco walked along the wall down the hall, running his hand down it. He had his gun drawn, and his eyes were alert to anything and everything in front of him. He reached the last room in the apartment, the one with the door closed. He opened it with a squeak from the hinges, but was instantly tackled by someone. He didn't even have time to see who it was, all he could see was the wood floor beneath his face, and whoever it was repeatedly slammed his face into it, making his nose instantly bleed and his head pound from the impact.

That's when the person finally forced Bosco's gun out of his hand, then they stood over him, the blows to Bosco's head finally subsided. At first Bosco's vision was extremely blurry, but it finally came to and he made out who it was.

"Your backup gun, where is it?"

All Bosco could think about was where Finney was, and why he hadn't came yet. He felt a kick to his side, and then the man yelled at him again. "Give me your damn backup gun!"

Bosco was still lying on his back, "I don't have one."

"Bullshit, I know all cops carry one, now give it to me before I blow your fucking brains out."

"I've gotta sit up to get it."

The man held Bosco's gun in his left hand so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "I'll get it. Where do you keep it?"

Bosco didn't answer, he didn't want to tell him that easily, but that's when he saw Finney walk in, his 9 millimeter in his hand as he aimed it at the man. "Drop the gun."

The man from the living room was now also in the room, and to Bosco's recollection he didn't even realize that man had been in there nearly the entire time. Everything was a blur to him. None of them backed down, each one was in a stare down with each other, and Bosco was rendered the helpless one with two guns now pointed at him, the one from the man in the living room and the man who had attacked him. Quick flashbacks of the time before when he got shot came to him, and he was now in yet another situation where he could get shot and die in a split second.

Finney gritted his teeth as he still had his gun up and pointed. "Put it down NOW!"

The man shook his head. "You are outnumbered. I've got your partner's gun and you are the only one that can do anything. From my calculations, we'll take you down in a second." He looked down at Bosco. "You drop your gun or this cop here gets his head made into a canoe."

Finney shook his head. "I'm not moving."

That's when the one man cocked the hammer back on his .22 revolver. In a split second a gunshot erupted, and the silent man that was in the living room was dead on the floor, an instant death from being shot in the head. From the distraction of the gunfire, the other man looked down at his fallen comrade, and Bosco grabbed for his gun placed on his ankle holster. He stood up, aiming it at the man.

"From my calculations douche bag, you are outnumbered and we'll take you down in a second." Bosco mimicked the way the man had previously said it. Blood still gushed from his nose and his head felt like a drum, but he of course wouldn't show the pain to anyone. "Drop the gun and kick it over here unless you want to be reunited with your buddy over there."

The man quickly let the gun fall to the floor, his body was shaking from either being high on something or completely and utterly scared. "Finney, cuff him."

They both let out a sigh of relief as Bosco called it in. "Central, we need an ambulance and a lieutenant at this location."

Finney looked at Bosco. "Nice work."

Bosco nodded, smiling. "You too, partner." For the first time Bosco felt like he could trust Finney, more than ever before. He handled it well, better than expected.

Finney smirked. "You really should get your nose checked there."

Bosco gave him a light shove, "Fuck you."

TBC….

* * *

_**Responses to Reviewers:**_

_**Alice-in-wonderland1: **I didn't put Faith in this chapter! Please forgive me but I'll include her, I keep saying that I know but she WILL show up! That's a promise! Thanks for your review!_

_**Sarahlee: **It's an honor to get a review from you seeing as you are such an AWESOME writer and I thank you for your reply. I hope this chapter was just as well paced and interesting as the others. Hope to keep you interested, and thanks again so much!!_

_**Arodloverus2001: **I know you are a Faith fan too, sorry for not including her in this one but you know my promise! Thanks for staying interested in this!_

_**Kidcomfy: **I tried doing a "heated" confrontation in this one but there will be more to come along. Thanks for replying and letting me know how I am doing because without you guys I'd have no idea what to change and stuff! THANK YOU!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **You have been reviewing since the beginning and all I can really say is thanks for your support, I really am happy!_

_**Zjia2: **I tried to do a much more extended scene with Finney and his father at the beginning of this to make up for that rushed one. The reason I had it so short was because Finney was mad and he left in a storm of anger, and thanks for your suggestion. It helps me a lot! Thanks for your review also, I really appreciate it!_

_Thanks for all the feedback and responses. You guys ROCK!!!_


	6. Shattered

_A/N: Here's chapter six..FINALLY I updated again, sorry it took so long! In this story there are flashbacks from season five with Mikey. The quotes aren't dead on with what was said but you'll know what I'm referring to!_

_Special Thanks: To Cosmic Castaway yet again for reading and helping me, and to all of you who have replied with such wonderful feedback!_

_Rating: PG-13 and there's a warning on the language._

_Summary: As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Chapter Six: Shattered_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, no money is being made off of this (sadly) so don't sue me!_

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter!**_

Chapter Six: Shattered

After the end of the shift Bosco noticed he had three missed calls on his cell phone. From all of the hustle and bustle that had happened before he hadn't even heard his cell phone go off, and he saw that all three times were Faith calling him. As he walked out of the locker room he gave a small nod towards Finney and held his phone up against his shoulder. He listened to his voicemail, luckily she had only left one message.

"Hey Bosco, this is Faith. Call me back when you get this okay?"

He erased the message when the option came up, and then immediately dialed her phone number. After a quick two rings she answered, her voice sounding extremely happy that he had returned her call. "Hello?"

"I'm just calling you back, what's up?" Bosco asked as he noticed it was sprinkling while he walked to his car. He looked up at the sky, and not one star was showing from either smog or clouds, or most likely, both. He paused at his vehicle as he jingled the keys from his jacket pocket as he carefully listened to the tone in Faith's words.

"What are you doing later tonight?" She licked her lips and ran her hands through her blonde hair, hoping he didn't have anything planned, or he wouldn't make anything up to get her off his back.

He closed his eyes as he shook his head. He switched the phone to his left hand as he unlocked his door and sat down behind the steering wheel, but did not make a move to start his Mustang up. "I planned on going home, having a few beers and falling asleep to the sound of the TV." After he had said that he realized how pitiful his life sounded just from a mere statement. "Why?"

Faith gave out a faint laugh. "In that case meet me at the coffee shop next to Haggerty's." She didn't wait for his response, she didn't even want to give him a chance to deny her so she hung her phone up and proceeded towards her door. The worst that could happen was he not showing up.

He heard the dial tone on the other end and closed the face on his cell. Within a few minutes he was at the coffee shop and he saw Faith walking up, a scarf wrapped around her neck. He got out of his car and greeted her at the door.

"What's so important that you gotta call me from my desperate life?" He smirked as he opened the door and they walked into the very quiet diner.

She took her beanie off and sat down at the nearest booth. "Well you promised me that we'd sit down and catch up." She noticed the bruises on his face from earlier. "What happened to your face?"

He opened a menu, making a dissatisfied face at what was listed and closed it. "Long story. So what do you want to get caught up on?"

She shrugged, suddenly growing awkward. "How's Finney been?"

Bosco sat back in his seat, tossing around her question in his head. "As good as a rookie can be I guess." He didn't want to bring up her being a detective now, but he did anyway. "How's having the gold shield?"

"It has its perks. Some days are better than others." She looked down at the fresh cup of coffee that the waitress brought them.

"I thought you'd like it altogether." Bosco arched his eyebrow.

She took in a deep breath and let it out, letting some of the black liquid scorch her tongue as she felt it go down to her stomach. "I miss the brotherhood that the street cops have. I miss having you as a partner."

Bosco nodded. He wanted to scream out, 'You made the decision to take that job.' But he kept his mouth shut and continued to listen to her vent about whatever it was she needed to let out. When she didn't continue he took over, changing the subject as best as he could.

"About my nose, we had a hostage situation today, that's how this happened." He pointed to his nose. "Finney got me out of it too."

"Yeah, I've heard stories about him. People are saying he's making a damn fine cop."

Bosco scoffed, a hint of jealousy coming up though he wouldn't admit that, and he wasn't even sure WHY he was feeling that way. "He's doing okay." He stood up, throwing a couple of dollars down on the table. "I'm going to go home now, it's late and I need some sleep."

"I was hoping we'd get to talk a little longer but I understand, you look like you had a hard day."

"See ya Faith." He walked out the door, and went to the nearest liquor store where he bought a pint of whiskey. He found himself walking down by the river, looking up at the clouds that had formed, but the rain had dissipated and now it was just humid and cold. He hugged himself closely in his coat, looking across the way at the area he and Mikey would go to when their father was on a rampage.

It was the same white walls up next to the water where he and Mikey met when Cruz was after him for the murder of Dade, a cop on her anti-crime team. He walked up to the entrance, memories coming into his head of his brother hiding, scared out of his mind.

_"I didn't kill him! It was Spyder!"_

_"Let me take you in!"_

Bosco walked up into the inner walls, sitting down as he ran his hands through some dirt that had formed from the wind blowing up against the wall. He took a huge gulp of the amber liquid as he looked around, feeling Mikey near him.

_"Remember Mo, when we'd come here and we'd watch the boats sail away and we'd say they must be going somewhere better than this? You told me one day we'd get out of here too."_

_"I told you those things to make you feel better."_

He took another drink, trying to wash the images of his little brother out of his head. He knew the worst images were yet to come, the images of his brother's torso lying in some trash can, thrown away like a piece of garbage. He gritted his teeth as his anger flared, and he stood up, punching the wall but brutally hurting his hand from the impact.

"Dammit!" He yelled out. Images of his mother came next, and the night the news hit her about her baby. It was the same pattern with Bosco. He'd vision Mikey alive, and supposedly doing well, then he'd see him here at their childhood meeting place, and the sequence always stayed the same.

He leaned against the wall as he finished off the rest of his whiskey. He then gripped the neck of the bottle with his fingers until his knuckles grew white, and then threw the glass bottle against the wall opposite of him, watching the glass shatter and each small shard fly in every direction.

He walked off, mumbling, "Shattered like my life."

* * *

Finney walked up to the elevator and pressed floor number 5, the floor where hopefully the person that could make him feel better lived. He knocked on 525 and waited, hoping she'd still be up since it was two in the morning. He waited a few moments, and thankfully the door was cracked open, and out peeked Grace.

"Brendan?" She closed the door to undo the latch and then opened it completely, revealing her full body and the sexy nightgown she was wearing. Finney grinned at her. "What are you doing here?"

Finney shrugged. "I know it's late, I just needed someone to talk to." He waited, "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, letting him walk in. She closed the door behind them. "Did you go see your father today?"

Finney nodded. "Yeah. He's going down. He admitted all of what he did to me, told me it was all true." He sat down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe the man I thought was practically a God could so something like this." He shook his head. "He taught me everything I know."

Grace sat down beside him, placing her hand in his. "More than you think. He also taught you not to do the things he did, without even meaning to." She gave out a small laugh. "My God could I sound any more corny?"

He laughed with her, putting his free hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Grace. Did you have a good day?"

"As good as it could be I guess. How about you?"

He squeezed her hand. "Other than that shit with my father it was a good day. I think I'm making progress with my partner, earning his respect even if it's taking forever."

She grinned. "Don't worry about that right now." She then did what her gut told her to do and pulled him in for a light kiss on the lips, which led to a much even bigger kiss. "Stay over tonight."

* * *

Bosco rolled over in his bed, his head felt like it weighed 10 tons. He felt the sweat pour off of his body from the awful dreams that took over the greater part of his night. He looked at his alarm clock, noticing that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. He kept his room so dark that he didn't even realize the sun had risen.

He jumped up, suddenly feeling a dizzy spell come on but he ignored it and got up anyway. He looked in the mirror, seeing he hadn't even changed out of his clothes from the day before, his hair was a mess and whiskers covered his face from not shaving for a few days.

"Oh my God I'm turning into Sully." He ran his hand over his chin. His mind then raced back to what time it was, and how if he was late Swersky would come down hard so he grabbed his duffel bag and ran out, not even taking the time to wash off the smell of liquor on his body from a few hours ago.

He barged into the station at 2:50, knowing no matter how fast he sprinted up the stairs he wouldn't be changed into his uniform in time for role call, so he strolled in at a walking pace. He saw Faith at the front desk with Jelly, and gave her a nod.

"Bosco?"

He ignored her as he went up the stairs and through the swinging door, knowing she'd be the first to pick up on his presence, and he was not in the mood to deal with her mothering him today.

"He smells like a back alley drunk doesn't he?" Jelly shook his head as he continued to look down at the paper he was writing on.

"Shut up Jelly." She continued to look up the stairs at her recent partner, seeing for sure now with her own eyes what he was doing and what kind of problems he was having.

Bosco walked into the locker room to see that it had pretty much cleared out, everyone was already gathering in the role call room. He reached for his lock on his locker, and a sharp pain shot through his arm, and that's when he noticed his hand, and vaguely remembered punching the concrete wall last night out by the water.

He looked at his hand, seeing the caked blood still on it. It hurt so badly he could barely move it, not to mention how swollen it was. He stretched his fingers out, wincing from the pain. Thankfully it was his left hand and not his shooting hand, but it still would probably cause some problems. He shrugged it off and got dressed. He noticed he didn't smell too well and splashed on some cologne, hoping somehow that'd hide it for the time being.

At 3:10 he walked into the role call room where Swersky was wrapping things up. Everyone turned to stare at him as if he were some disease that they were warned to stay away from.

"Bosco, see me in my office." Swersky glared at Bosco and then turned towards the group. "Eyes and ears open out there."

Swersky closed his office door and kept his eyes on Bosco as he sat down. "Why are you late?"

Bosco shrugged, not really thinking up a good excuse. "I overslept."

Swersky mimicked him, "Overslept." He shook his head. "Have you looked in the mirror today, or did you not have time?"

"I know I look bad, but I didn't want to be later than I already was."

Swersky moved some papers across his desk, not sure how to take the officer in front of him. "Is everything going okay, Bosco?"

"Yeah! Everything is fine!" Bosco felt offended by him asking.

"You better get on the ball. Last time I checked you have a rookie riding shotgun with you, and the last thing we need is you hungover or drunk, and doing something really stupid to get both of you killed, or putting my whole squad in danger because you felt the need to drink that shit. Are we clear Boscorelli?"

"Uh huh." Bosco turned to walk out but Swersky's beaming voice stopped him.

"BOSCO! I want to hear you say it!"

"Yes, I'm clear." He walked out, seeing Finney waiting across the hall. "Let's go Finney."

* * *

Bosco remained silent as he put the car into gear to start the day. "5-5 David, respond back to headquarters, Swersky needs a word with you."

Bosco turned the ignition off. "Oh boy, we didn't even get out of the parking lot and we're in trouble." He got out and slammed the door, forgetting about his hand again and this time letting a few words slip, "Mother fucker!"

Finney looked back at him. "I'm not even going to ask."

They walked in, and Swersky was waiting at the top of the stairs again. "Finney, we need to speak with you. Bosco just stay down there."

Bosco watched as they went in and closed the door, wondering what it was this time and figuring it was more than likely dealing with CT and all the drama he had brought to this station house.

Unfortunately he saw Faith coming up, and he felt the sudden urge to just take off and run, but instead he waited, knowing what was to come next. "Faith." He gave her a small wave.

"Boz, can we talk in private?" She didn't have a look of happiness, but a look of concern as her brow creased. She saw that Bosco didn't respond. "Actually that wasn't really a question, more of a demand."

"We can talk right here."

She looked around at how many officers were around. "No, we can't. What I have to say to you others don't need to hear. You probably don't want them to hear it."

Bosco nodded his head. "Yeah, that's really reassuring. You should try a new method for persuasion."

She grabbed his arm. "Just come here Bosco, I'm not joking."

He followed her to her office, thankfully Jelly wasn't anywhere present. She sat down and invited him to sit down also. "Bosco, you probably don't want me to mother you, but now I see what's going on."

He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Just what exactly is going on then?"

"You need help."

He stood up, his anger flaring. "Yeah, this coming from someone who can't even hold her damn family together! Where do you feel you need to give advice like that? Oh I remember, when you became detective and became better than everyone else!" He turned to walk out. "Save your breath Faith, I'm FINE. I just overslept today!"

* * *

"This is a familiar situation." Finney replied as he saw Swersky as well as some IAB officers staring back at him yet again. "What is it this time?"

Swersky's eyes fell to the floor; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Anymore bad news and Finney was likely to cave in, but he didn't blame him. "Finney, your father was murdered last night. Someone inside the jail got to him."

Finney leaned against the wall for composure, his knees grew weak. "I..uhm.." He wasn't sure what to say. "Who did..it?"

"His name was Daniel Lodgins, a gangster your father put away back when he was working anti-crime. Lodgins was a lifer, he saw the opportunity and he took it."

Finney felt the room closing in on him. "I've gotta get out of here." He stormed out of the room, leaving the station house, not exactly sure where he was going. At least his father's name wouldn't be dragged through the mud any worse than it already was.

Bosco saw Finney leave, and walked to Swersky. "What the hell is going on?"

"You are working desk today, Finney is taking some time off." Swersky saw Bosco's expression. "I don't want to hear an argument from you. You should've been on time today."

Bosco took in a deep sigh. "I shouldn't have even came today."

TBC….

_Ending A/N: I just wanted to say I'm not trying to go in a direction that Sully did with his alcoholism, so don't think I'm copying that aspect of the show! Thanks!_

* * *

**Responses to reviewers:**

_**Lucygoosey: **Thanks for your reply, I'm glad you think it's awesome! I hope I keep your interest, and keep reading! Thanks again!_

_**Arodloverus2001: **Thanks for reviewing all my chapters and continuing to read my story, your support has helped me in ways I can't explain. I'm glad you like the interaction, and I know you are one of the people that wanted more Faith in this, so this chapter had a lot of her! (winks)_

_**3Wfanatic: **I included a little more Faith and Grace in this chapter so I hope it satisfied it for ya! Grace will play a major part in the chapters to come, seeing as the situation with Finney has changed drastically. Thanks for your review!_

_**Shinna: **Yay, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! That's always great to hear when you get feedback! Hope you still enjoy it!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **You are seeing what you should be seeing, which means I'm explaining it the way I should for the most part! Thanks for sticking to my story and reviewing everytime, it means a lot to me!_

_**Cosmic Castaway: **Aww, my wonderful partner in crime, without you I wouldn't have every posted this so you ROCK! Thanks thanks thanks a MILLION times! You are so awesome! (smiles and hugs you) _


	7. Clear Vision

A/N: here is the next chapter for you guys! It's sort of long, which is why it took longer to produce but anyway, enjoy it! Rating: PG-13 

_Chapter Seven: Clear Vision_

_Special Thanks: CCA and Laurie for reading over it and helping me! You guys rock! Also to all of you who have sent replies and reviews..I can't thank you enough._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them!_

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

****

**_Deep Blue Chapter Seven: Clear Vision_**

_This can't be happening, this can't be real. _Finney put his head in his hands as he sat on a small park bench inside some trees at Central Park. He could hear footsteps pass him, he could hear the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, and he could feel the cold New York air nipping at him. Snow was in the forecast, and any idiot could tell by the weather change.

He looked up, seeing how many people were staring at him, this poor wretch of a man sitting alone, not handling whatever problems he was facing. To his surprise though, no one even noticed. Everyone just walked by, minding their own business not even to see him. He shouldn't have been alarmed. It was New York, a place where a person could get mugged or kidnapped and people would "not notice".

He leaned back against the cold metal, looking up at the clouds. _What am I doing sitting here? _He stood up, making his way through a small crowd of younger children being escorted by what looked like their teacher. His next stop would be his mother's house. He was sure she knew of what happened, and he needed to make sure she was being strong about the situation.

* * *

Bosco stared down at some paperwork he had been working on for the past half-hour. For some reason everything was coming hard to him, as if he was working on some ill-fated math formula.

"Lieu, I'm gonna take a lunch."

Swersky didn't look up but nodded. "Don't be late coming back, I have a whole stack here I need you to file."

"Yeah yeah." He walked out, avoiding practically everyone, but mainly Faith. He still didn't understand why she thought he needed help. He was just having a bad week, or bad month for that matter.

He walked out onto the street, taking a moment before he began to make his way into the cluster of people, all that seemed to be in a hurry. He blended in, but was not sure where he was headed. He wasn't even hungry, but he needed a break from the stuffy desk and the mounds of paperwork that seemed to be growing rather than making a dent in the work.

He made his way down several blocks and ended up near Central Park. This was where he used to go jogging, back before he got shot and could actually run decent. Now he pretty much had to rely on others. His endurance was down and his body ended up hurting from it, though he'd never admit that to anyone.

He looked down at the sidewalk, and when he glanced back up he thought he saw Finney down the street, but hesitated. He squinted his eyes, and sure enough Finney was walking in a fast pace. Bosco caught up to him, grabbing his arm to gain his attention.

"What the he…" Finney turned around abruptly, noticing it was a familiar face. "Bosco?"

"You alright?"

Finney took in a deep breath. "Let's see, I just found out that my dad was murdered. How would you feel?"

Bosco tossed that question around in his head. _How would I feel? _"Honestly I'm not sure how I'd feel. My dad wasn't a big part in my life." He cut it off at that, not wanting to let Finney in on any more of his childhood hell that he went through.

Finney showed no emotion as he stared out into the street. "I'm waiting on a taxi. They never seem to be around when you need them. 10 million when you don't need them."

"Drive your car."

Finney flashed a confused look towards him. "What?"

"Why don't you just hop in your car?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's in the shop." He looked left to right, growing really awkward. "What exactly do you want Bosco?" The question came out harsher than he intended it to.

"I was on my lunch, I saw you walking. I don't want anything." Bosco began to walk away but Finney called him back. "Bosco."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Finney tried to be sincere, as best as he could. It wasn't his strong suit.

"For what?"

Finney shrugged. "Just wanted to say that. Take it or leave it." And with that his taxi finally arrived. He didn't look back as he got in.

Bosco muttered as the car sped off, "You're welcome, kid."

* * *

Finney was anxious, sitting in the back of the cab, directing a man towards his childhood home. The man could barely speak English and this was frustrating him more but somehow they got there in no time. He threw some money at the driver, not even counting it but knew he left a huge tip that the man did not deserve.

He quickly ran through the yard and into the house, immediately searching for any of his family members but the house was completely silent, an eerie silence that made his stomach hurt. He opened doors to various rooms, calling out to anyone who could hear him but there was still no response.

"Mom?" He ran up the stairs skipping every other step to get up faster. He opened the door to her room, seeing she was passed out on her bed, a bottle of Jack Daniels was on the nightstand next to the alarm clock. He picked the bottle up, sloshing what little liquid was left in the bottom of it.

"Shit." He mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed, giving her body a slight shake to try and wake her up. "Mom!" He shook her a little harder, causing her eyes to barely come open.

"Whaa.." She said something he couldn't understand and tried to roll over to go back to sleep but he didn't allow it, keeping his hand on her face. "Brendan?" Her eyes remained slightly closed but she knew it was her son near her.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

She finally opened her eyes completely, revealing how bloodshot they were, probably from crying. "Your father…" She licked her lips as she swallowed hard. "Your father is dead." She began to cry uncontrollably, as if the floodgates were opened.

His eyes became teary but he fought his off, wanting to be strong for his mother and not let her see him cry. He pulled her into a hug, feeling her warm tears soak into his shirt and hit his skin beneath. "Mom, what are you thinking? Drinking this shit is only going to make this worse."

She looked up from his shoulder; her makeup was running down her cheeks. "It made me feel better." She buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Brendan."

He stood up, grabbing the bottle. He gripped the neck of it hard, throwing it against the wall. Shards of glass flew everywhere, as well as the remaining whiskey. He gritted his teeth, looking at his mother who was obviously confused. "This is only going to make things worse mother!" He walked out of the room and into the hallway where he began to pace back and forth, not sure what to do next. His emotions were so messed up right now. He pressed his back against the wall, sliding down to the floor where he buried his face in his hands, this time he was unable to control the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up seeing his mother sit down beside him.

"Brendan, I'm sorry." She pulled him into another tight hug. "We'll be okay."

He wiped the moisture off of his face and stood up. "Who came by to tell you?"

"One of your father's superior officers. The news hit me so hard that I can't even remember much of the conversation."

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of tissue and knelt down beside her, wiping her cheeks off. "Let's get your face cleaned up." He gently ran it over her eyes and face, cleaning it up as best as he could. "Sorry for breaking that bottle."

She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you son. It's okay." She looked away, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying again. "This wouldn't hurt me so bad if he wouldn't have died the way he did. I just don't understand it…"

Brendan understood why. His father was one of the most hated men on the force, and now he knew truly why but he of course would shield that from his mother. "Shh mom, don't worry about that right now."

* * *

Bosco felt himself dozing off at his desk, and he couldn't help but lay his head down on the cold wood and take another break. He was so exhausted and his head pounded that he didn't care if he got caught napping or not. He heard the door behind him slam, and he quickly looked up.

"Bosco!" Swersky said through the threshold, arching his eyebrow towards him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was.." He moved some papers around in front of him. He could not think of anything to say for an excuse. "I was resting my eyes boss."

Swersky shook his head, frowning. "You aren't doing me any good here. File what paperwork you have and go home. Get some rest while you are at it. You come in looking like this tomorrow I might have to send you to the doctor."

Bosco stretched out his arms. "I'm fine. The desk has that effect on a person." He finished up the filing and grabbed his coat, walking out onto the street where he ran into Faith yet again. He sighed and quickly turned the other way, making it obvious that he did not want to even speak one word to her.

"Hey!" She ran up to him, catching up to his pace. "What's your problem?"

He didn't stop walking, or even acknowledge her for that matter.

"Bosco, stop ignoring me. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but continued to walk. He couldn't believe her, butting into his business. Times changed, but as much as they changed it seemed like it stayed the same. He felt her grip his arm. He turned around quickly, rolling his eyes at her.

"What Faith? I sort of want to get home."

"I just wanted to tell you that I shouldn't assume things about you. I just wanted to tell you that I was worried, and I don't want anything else to happen to you. That's all."

"Yeah, okay." He walked away into the night but part of him wanted to stay back and reach out to Faith, to tell her that he needed help. His pride wouldn't allow that though, so his feet carried him onward, to God knows where.

* * *

Finney stayed with his mother until she dosed off again on her bed, her face was buried deep into the soft pillows. He waited about 20 minutes before he decided to leave and get out of the house for awhile. Before he walked out of the front door he stared down at a picture of his family that was taken about two years ago. He picked it up and ran his fingertips over the glass, then gave a small, forced smile.

He walked out into his yard and felt the chill. He shivered a tad.

"You really should put a coat on in this weather."

He looked down the street and saw Grace walking his way.

"Grace?"

She opened the small gate on the picket fence and walked through, giving him a hug. "I thought I'd come by and see you. Is it ok?"

He nodded. "News like this travels fast eh?" He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, since every news channel has picked it up." They slowly made there way to the porch where they sat down on the first step. "How's your mother?"

"Not so well." He really didn't know what else to say to her. He was thrilled and happy that she actually took the time to come over and pay her respects but it was so awkward that deep down inside he wished she didn't. "Busy day at work?"

"Not too bad." She placed her hand on his thigh, getting closer to him mainly to stay warm.

"I'm thinking about going back to work pretty soon. Maybe help my mother plan the funeral and then go back." He ran his hands over some dirt that had been blown up on the porch from the wind.

"You don't wanna take more time off?"

He shrugged. "Why? What good would I be doing sitting at home, watching everyone cry. It's too painful. Besides, my dad wouldn't want me staying away that long. He'd want me to get back out on the streets and do the job." He stood up. "Let's get outta here."

She looked at her watch. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"For a walk."

* * *

Bosco went straight home after work. He was exhausted, he didn't feel good, and he really didn't want to see anyone right now. The confides of his own home were good enough for him. He sat down on his couch, sinking really low into the cushions. Within a few moments he had already began to fall asleep. He fought it off like a little kid that was afraid to miss something, and walked to his pantry where he kept his liquor. He stared at the glass bottles in front of him, but didn't reach for any. "Not tonight." He spoke to himself as he sat back down, happy that he had a little shred of self-control left.

His eyelids grew heavy, and he just stared at a spot on his wall. The room seemed to be floating. He then heard a voice all too familiar for him.

"Hey Mo!"

Bosco rubbed his eyes, seeing a blurred figure standing in his hallway. The voice was Mikey's, but he couldn't tell if it was him or not. He sat up. "Mikey?"

The figure then began to walk towards him, now it came into focus for Bosco. "You don't look too hot Maurice."

Bosco wrinkled his lip as he scratched his head. Was he dreaming this or just now completely crazy? "I'm just imagining this." Bosco said as he buried his face in a couch pillow. When he looked up he saw Mikey, right in his face. He jumped back, letting out a sigh. "What the HELL?"

"I just wanted to come visit." Mikey said, leaning back in the recliner nearest to his TV. "I needed to send you a reality check, keep watch on you."

Bosco stared at him as if he were from Mars. "This isn't real. I do need some rest." He blinked his eyes again but Mikey still was there. "What do you mean, keep watch on me? Like a guardian angel or something?"

Mikey gave out a small laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm a genuine angel, halo, wings, the whole package. I even heard the bell ring that allowed me to get my wings!" He smirked, showing a sarcastic grin. "C'mon Mo, you think a guy like me would be able to become an angel? Get real! I just saw how troubled you were and decided to come and talk with my only brother."

"What do you want?" Bosco couldn't believe he was actually acknowledging Mikey, this figment of his imagination.

"I wasn't much help to you when I was alive, I know this. But now I see things so clearly, death can do that to a guy." Mikey shifted in the recliner. "I just wanted to tell you, keep up the road you are on and we'll be re-united sooner than you think."

Bosco shot up straight off the couch, landing on the floor, his eyes opening. He looked around the room, trying to find any site of Mikey but it was silent. He wiped the sweat from his brow, his eyes widening from what he had just "heard." He ran his hands over his hair that was now soaked from sweating. "Just a dream."

He searched for his phone on the table and opened it up, dialing a number. He heard a voice on the other end, thankful someone answered. "Faith, we need to talk."

TBC...

* * *

_**Responses to reviewers:**_

_**3Wfanatic: **To answer your question…LOL..No, this isn't a shipper story! I'm basically trying to show their friendship and how close they are while staying on the "friends" side. Hehe…and evening out their time on this story is HARD but I'm glad you noticed!_

_**Arodloverus2001: **thanks for continuing your interest in this story and reviewing every time. You ROCK and I appreciate you so much!_

_**Will Stewart: **I've grown to love Finney about as much as you have..he's an AWESOME character and I love writing him! You're welcome for writing a fic for him, I hope I keep you interested throughout the rest of the story!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **you are another reviewer that has been around since the beginning and I thank you a million times! Keep up the great reviews..you are great!_

_**Crazypenguin4: **Thanks for your great compliment! I appreciate your review…THANKS!_

_**Flame31: **Hope I updated soon enough for ya! Hehe! Thanks for your reply!_

_**Quacksd: **Thanks girlie for your support, whether it's on or here, your words have helped me out a lot! I hope you like this chapter just as much….(hugs you) _

_**Kika-sama: **One of the best stories you ever read eh? (blushes) Thanks so much for saying that! That makes me smile so big! I'm glad you are enjoying it…I'm so glad! Hope you remain interested!_

_Thanks to ALL of you again!_


	8. So Soon

_Author's Note: Hey guys, my muse has been working in overdrive and I finally got a new chapter out! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and another small note in this story, remember in this one, CT Finney didn't die like he did on the show. I wrote him getting murdered in prison before they had him die on the real show. Anyway, got that out of the way!_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Summary:As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway yet again for her marvelous words of advice and helping me add and take out things that'd make this story that much more enjoyable! Thanks CCA. I'd also like to thank all of you who have replied and given me great feedback, couldn't have wrote this story without you!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from Third Watch, I just like to borrow them for entertainment and then give them back!_

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter.**_

**Deep Blue Chapter Eight: So Soon**

Faith decided that it was probably best for them to talk in person. She liked to see his face and his expressions, since he always tried to hide a lot over the phone. She noted his appearance as he opened the door. He didn't look good, he was as pale as a linen sheet.

"Damn Bosco, you look like you've seen a ghost." She walked through the threshold and sat her purse down on the end table near his couch. "What's going on?"

Bosco ran his hands through his hair. "You have no idea how much truth was in that statement you just said." He then stopped, thinking about what he saw and if she should tell her or not. "Never mind." He walked into the kitchen, "You want a drink or something?"

She shook her head no. "No, all I want is for you to tell me what's going on."

He took a long drink of water and sat the glass down next to the sink. This was going to be harder than he thought. He never liked admitting that he had a problem, but him "seeing" Mikey was a sign that he definitely needed to reach out to someone. "I..realized tonight that something isn't normal with me." He gritted his teeth.

Faith folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "I'm listening."

He paced back and forth, his uneasiness evident as he tried to spit the words out for her. "I realized my lifestyle isn't going well."

"I see. What made you realize this?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her. His heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. "This was a mistake Faith. I'm sorry I called you over here but go home." He turned to walk to his bedroom but she quickly grabbed his arm, turning him around. Her strength surprised him, making his heart jump.

"Bosco, what the hell is going on?"

He jerked his arm away. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

He leaned against the wall. "Because no matter what I say you won't believe me anyway. Just don't let me waste anymore of your time and go home. Get some sleep."

"How do you know that I won't believe you?"

He gritted his teeth, unsure how to answer that. "Because I'm not even sure if I believe it or not. Just give it up Faith. Go home!" He watched as she just stood there. "I'm not going to ask you again. Just go."

She nodded. "Okay Boz." She turned to leave, hoping maybe eventually he'd open up to her.

* * *

Grace and Finney didn't realize how much they had walked, and didn't even keep track of the time. The sun began to come up, and they both stood at the edge of the river, watching it. Finney smiled. "This is like the first sunrise I've actually been up for in a long time."

"Me too." She leaned in closer to him. "I never stop and take the time to see how beautiful things can be." She smirked. "Talk about corny moment 101."

He put his arm around her. "It's ok. I never stop and admire things either." His face grew serious. "Will you come to my father's funeral?" He hated bringing his death back up but it was on his mind.

She nodded. "Yeah, if you want me to be there."

He squeezed her hand as they started to walk farther down the river. He looked at his watch. "I guess we should be heading back home. I've gotta go to my mom's and help her with the arrangements."

She yawned. "Yeah, as much as I don't want to we should." They reached her house quicker than they thought. "I had fun tonight Brendan."

"Thanks for walking with me, it was quite refreshing."

Grace waited for him to kiss her but he didn't attempt it, so she did. She leaned in, giving him a small peck on the lips. "I'll see you later today." With that she closed the door, leaving him alone on her doorstep, lost in his thoughts. He let out a deep sigh, and started off to his house. Today was going to be hard for him. Today was the day he and his mother would decide where they'd lay his father to rest, for eternity.

* * *

"C'mon Swersky, are you going to make me ride the desk until Finney gets back from his leave?" Bosco couldn't believe he had to work the desk for a second day in a row.

"No, I'm making you do the desk again because you still look like shit. I don't want to risk anything, not right now." Swersky walked into his office, hoping Bosco wouldn't follow him. Unfortunately Bosco was persistent.

"I got plenty of rest last night." Bosco moved a picture frame a small ways across Swersky's desk, and Swersky was quick to put it right back where it was. "I'm gonna go crazy staying on the desk."

"And I'm going to go crazy if you don't get the hell out of here and start on that paperwork. Now go!" Swersky edged him out, closing the door in his face.

Bosco walked to his desk, spotting Faith down the hall. "Hey Yokas."

She nodded, waving a small folder. "Bosco. You okay today?"

"I could be better. How about you?" This situation was growing more awkward by the second. Bosco wanted to find the quickest exit, but seemed to be trapped.

"Got a new murder case I'm starting. Why does Swersky have you on desk duty?"

"Finney is out because of his father's death and he doesn't wanna let me ride alone." He saw Faith's confusion. "Don't ask me why either."

Faith knew exactly why but she could tell Bosco didn't want to even press the matter. "Okay, well then I guess we should go have lunch or something. Maybe you can tell me what has you bothered. Call me when you are ready to take your break." She turned to walk away.

Bosco muttered under his breath, "That's highly unlikely."

* * *

Finney knew that this day was going to be so awkward, but it had to be done. His mother's face was so swollen and red from staying up all hours the night from crying. All day he stayed by her side, holding her hand tightly as they looked at burial plans for his father.

"Did you know your father used to talk about being cremated?" His mother wiped her nose with a Kleenex as she stared down at the table.

He leaned back in his chair, letting go of her hand. He didn't know what to say back to her, so he let that comment hang in the air. "Ma, we need to make a decision. We've been looking over all these plans for 4 hours."

"Will they be burying him with honors?"

Finney shook his head. "Yeah they will. Just because he was being accused of something, he was murdered. Being accused doesn't mean he did it."

She stood up, letting more sobs come out. "Everyone is going to live with that wondering though. Did he really do what they said he did? Now we'll never know."

He remained sitting down as he looked up at her. "Mom, he is your husband. The man you love. He didn't do those things. How could you even think that?" Deep down Finney knew he did wrong, but his mother should be shielded from those things. What good would it do now if she knew?

She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know."

After another hour of contemplating his mom finally made a decision on the type of casket and where he'd be buried. The funeral was scheduled for the next day. His mother wanted to get it done quickly, to get it over with so she could at least try and go back to her normal life, though she wasn't too positive about it being 'normal'.

* * *

Finney stared at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of his closet door, running his hands over the buttons of his dress uniform. He wasn't sure if he could do this, go out and face his fellow co-workers and friends. He knew that his father's superiors knew the truth about his father and the bad deeds he did, and that was yet another reason for them to look down on him. He grabbed his hat off of the nightstand and walked down the stairs, greeting his mother at the bottom. He couldn't even stand seeing her, it was more awkwardness than he ever wanted to experience for the rest of his life.

"You ready Brendan?" She asked as she put her arm through his.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, they had set it up well. Finney couldn't get it out of his mind how his father died though, murdered in a prison cell. The whole time his mother stayed by his side, never letting go of his arm.

When the 21-gun salute rang out she nearly cut his circulation off from gripping him so tightly, but he stood strong, being her support since she needed it the most. He could see in everyone's eyes that they felt sorry for his mother and him, but he didn't like it. He was almost thankful when the ceremony was over. Now hopefully they could put it behind them, and he could get back out on the streets and start over.

Everyone began to slowly walk away, going on with their day but he and his mother just sat and stared at CT's headstone. This is where his father would stay for eternity, away from everything, in the hard ground.

"Do you think your father is in heaven?" His mother continued to blankly stare at the cold stone.

Finney pulled her into a hug, feeling her tears soak into his skin. "Yeah, I think he is mom." He took in a deep breath, looking up to the clouds that had began to form over them. "Ma, we better get going, it looks like it might rain." As soon as he said that it began to sprinkle.

"Yeah, let's go home." She walked up to his headstone, placing her hand over his name. "I love you CT."

* * *

The next day Bosco had never been so happy to see Finney walk through the locker room door, basically for the fact that he didn't want to be on the desk yet again. But then he had mixed feelings, wondering if it was too soon for Finney to be back in the car. "Hey Finney." Bosco gave a small wave as he went back to changing.

Finney nodded to him, slamming his duffel bag down on the bench. Sully couldn't believe what he saw. "You back so soon?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Swersky actually Okayed it?"

Finney didn't look up from his clothes as he smoothed them out before putting them on. "Yes. Is that a problem with you?"

Sully leaned against the lockers, making a small clanking sound from his weight. "It just seems weird."

Finney looked up from buttoning his shirt, his anger already flaring. "I came in thinking I wouldn't have to explain myself to anyone. But do you want an explanation? Because here is my damn explanation. I had to get out of the house okay? What good would it do for me to stay in for a few days longer?" He slammed his locker door and walked out, leaving the rest of the officers in silence.

"You better keep an eye on your partner Bosco before he lets his anger get all of us killed." Sully spoke as he too exited to the role call room. Bosco didn't reply as he finished getting ready. Talking to Finney would only make it worse in his eyes; it was best to just let this blow over for now.

* * *

Bosco watched out on the street and then looked at his watch. It had been a good 30 minutes and neither of them had really spoken to each other. There was the common 'hello, how are you doing' conversation but nothing more, and frankly it was bothering him. He did like silence, but sometimes it just made people crazy.

"You getting hungry?" Bosco asked as he shifted his weight in his seat. The shift had barely started, but at least he was trying to get Finney to talk.

"Not really." Finney just kept his eyes out his side window, wondering in his mind why he was back but he wouldn't admit that out loud. He just didn't see the use in being at home any longer, seeing his mother's pain.

Before Bosco could say anything else the radio cut in, "5-5 David, respond to the corner of east 23rd, alarm has been reported going off in vicinity."

"Scratch that idea anyway." Bosco queued his radio. "10-4 central."

When they pulled up to the store they parked across the street, making sure that if there was a perp inside he wouldn't see their car. Bosco saw how suspicious it was, trying to see inside the store.

"There's two inside." Finney replied, staying low. "Looks like one has a gun."

Bosco nodded, turning his head to speak into his radio again. "We need backup at this location central."

"5-5 Charlie is en route."

Bosco watched intently, also trying to keep his focus on Finney whom he was worried about. That's when both the perps exited the store, each with a duffel bag full of what was probably money or stolen goods. Bosco came from behind the car, holding his gun up.

"NYPD, freeze!" He tried looking with his peripheral vision to see if Finney was covering him, but he didn't see him.

The leader of the two's face could not be seen, but his eyes wrinkled and Bosco could tell that he was smiling from underneath his ski mask. "You think you are going to take both of us down?"

Bosco didn't want to turn around and see where Finney was for being worried that either one of them could pull out a weapon and quickly use it on him. "Just drop your bags and put your hands up. I've got backup on the way."

"Are you sure you can wait that long? We might just decide to cap your ass right now."

Bosco kept wondering, 'where the hell is Finney, and why is it taking Sully so long to get here?' "You don't want to do that. Don't make things worse for yourself." That's when the leader lifted his gun up, and a gunshot rang out.

Bosco saw the leader fall to the ground in his own pool of blood, and his partner so scared that he dropped everything he had on him and practically walked up to be cuffed. He turned around to see Finney with his gun still aimed at where the man once stood. He was still pretty upset about Finney not backing him up at the beginning, but he was thankful he came through at the end. 5-5 Charlie had barely pulled up.

"What happened?" Sully asked as he and Ty walked up to the scene.

Bosco holstered his gun. "Showed up one second too late, Sul."

* * *

That night after the shift ended all Bosco could do was think about Finney and how he froze out there. It wasn't the Finney he was used to. He was very happy that when it was time he did the right thing, but Bosco should never have to wonder where his partner would be in the heat of things. He waited patiently for Finney to come in to change and leave. That's when he'd confront him, maybe he could get some answers.

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the door and the site of Finney coming through the threshold made his heart beat faster. "Finney, we need to talk."

Finney nodded as he went straight to his locker. "What now?"

"About today, at that robbery."

Finney sat down on the bench and began to untie his boots. "What about it?"

"Well for starters, why the hell didn't you back me up? I was there with two guys, outnumbered, and you were nowhere to be found." He paused. "Out on the street, you gotta know who is going to have your back."

Finney ran his hands over his hair. "Honestly, I have no idea what happened. I have no excuse or explanation."

"I know exactly what it is, but you won't admit it. You came back way to early Finney. You need to take some more time off."

Finney put his hand up. "Stop right there Bosco, I'm fine. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust your words. You need to take more time off. I can't trust you right now." Bosco turned to walk away. He said what needed to be said, hoping Finney would somehow take his advice.

Finney was left alone in the locker room, his thoughts overtaking him. He really had no reason why he did what he did, but he knew sitting at home would make things worse. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said to himself as he finished and left, going wherever his feet would take him.

TBC….

* * *

**Responses to Reviewers**

_**Jayne 190: **Man it's reviews like yours that make me feel awesome as a writer. I'm happy to see that my interactions are working, because at times that can get very hard! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. I sort of had Finney and Bosco split up more in this one. Thanks again!_

_**Arodloverus2001: **Yeah you thought Bosco was going to get help didn't you? Haha, just another twist in the story for ya since Bosco is pretty complex! Thanks for your review!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **I'm so happy everyone is liking the Mikey scene. I was so skeptical when writing that, but I guess it turned out to be okay! Thanks for yet again reviewing my story for me. I owe ya!_

_**3wfanatic: **I love to hear that you like my writing! Makes me want to jump and down with excitement, but I won't do that..haha. Yeah, the shipperness just isn't for me I guess, but it's god to hear that you like it how it is. Thanks a lot! _

_**Quacksd: **Yeah you know how the saying goes, "all good things must come to an end" though I'm not saying my story is "good" but this too has to end, just hopefully not so soon. If you keep leaving reviews like you did this might last a lot longer than planned! Hehe thanks!_

_**Kika-sama: **That quote I had Mikey say, "Keep up the road you are on and we will be united sooner than you think" is just something I put in to make Bosco realize that he's not doing too hot. Just to add a little more angst to it..muahaha. Your English is fine, a lot better than people I know where it is there first language so it's great. Thanks for your reply and your interest, I appreciate it!_

_**Will Stewart: **Yay! Finney is so awesome, I understand where you come from when you say you love him a lot! He's kick ass and youthful to boot! Hehe! Thanks for your review, you are great!_

_**FinneyLover: **Ahh, so you think my story is the best? That's so awesome! I'm glad you think that way! I agree, the world does need more Finney (giggles) And about the Cruz/Finney relationship..Hmm sorry but I don't think I'm going to do that seeing as I'm not the hugest Cruz fan around..lol. I'm thinking I like him with Grace, but hey ideas are awesome to share. Thanks!_

_Again I thank everyone who has sent awesome emails and replied to this. I owe all of you and I appreciate it more than you can imagine! Happy reading!_


	9. Barricades and Brick Walls

_A/n: My muse was in full force with this chapter. I just got home from New York and well, I got so many ideas while I was there that I could not wait to start writing on this chapter! Hope you like it, half of it I wrote on the airplane! (lol)_

_On a side note, I also met Josh Stewart, Coby Bell, Skipp Sudduth and the guy that plays Jelly! (giggles) What an experience of a lifetime! Anyway, onto the story. _

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, though I'd –love- to!_

_Summary:__As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_Special thanks: Cosmic Castaway! You rock thanks for all your help yet again! And also to NEW YORK CITY, cause man it sure did kick my muse into high gear!_

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter!**_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Nine: Barricades and Brick Walls**_

Finney knew that the job would be hard. His father had told him since the day that Finney announced that he wanted to be a cop that it's not all about the heroics and glory that TV and movies labeled it to be. 'About the only good thing my father taught me,' he thought. Deep down inside he knew that he should not have gone back to work so quickly, but then his pride came out and he had to go back.

After Bosco finished laying into Finney for not backing him up at the robbery all Finney wanted to do was blow the steam off somehow. Running never did seem to do things for him so he didn't even try it. He also thought about calling Grace but thought it'd be best to give her a break from his monstrous problems.

He leaned against his locker, then decided to go down and let it out on a punching bag, the second alternative for letting things out. He didn't acknowledge any of the other cops that were in there; he wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone. He grabbed the nearest roll of tape and wrapped his knuckles up, preparing them for the extreme impact that he was about to send to the rubber surface of the Everlast punching bag.

Instead of pacing himself he went full force into his workout, sweat pouring immediately from his pours. He gritted his teeth, as he thought about all of the anger that had built up in his flooded mind.

He finally ended his workout with one last blow to the bag. He stood and stared at the floor as he attempted to catch his breath. His heart was beating out of his chest as he made his way to the showers to wash the grime off.

It had been a long day back and all he wanted was his bed, but he knew he wouldn't find himself there. He felt the sudden urge to go check on his mother. He didn't want to go and feel awkward, but he wanted to see her.

When he got to the house all of the lights were turned off, but he pulled his spare key out to go in. Maybe his ma was still up.

He walked up to her room and thankfully she was awake, watching some movie on the Lifetime channel. She didn't hear or see him come in since she was facing away from the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn over abruptly.

"Brendan?"

He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "Hey ma."

She sat up, wiping away some smears of black mascara that caked underneath her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed the remote for her TV off of the nightstand and put it on mute. Turning back to her he replied, "I just felt like I should come and see you."

"Everything going okay?" His mother leaned on her elbow, trying to read her eldest son's body language, but Brendan was harder to read than a book in an unknown foreign language.

"I should be asking you that question."

She rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm doing okay. Nights tend to get long but of course they will be."

Finney averted his eyes to a bottle of whiskey next to the lamp on her nightstand. "Whiskey's not gonna solve it either." He was a bit relieved when he noticed not much was gone out of it.

"I drank a little bit and decided to put it away."

"Why isn't it put away then?" Finney retorted with an arch of his eyebrow.

His mother had no real reason why it hadn't been put up so she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry Brendan. I'll be okay."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, not sure what to say next so he nodded, "Yeah," though he definitely knew there was something deeper to this.

* * *

He got to work the next day at 2:45, hoping maybe Bosco was running late or already done getting ready. It wasn't the fact that he was scared to see Bosco, he just didn't want to deal with anything like that. He took in a deep breath as he entered the locker room. Bosco was there, as well as Sully and Davis.

"Hey Finney." Ty replied as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He could tell something was wrong. "Everything alright?"

Finney didn't say anything as he opened his locker, grabbing his shirt.

Bosco couldn't believe his eyes. Finney had came back after freezing yesterday. "What the hell are you doing back?" Bosco approached him, his anger flaring. "Do you not realize that you put us in danger yesterday?"

Finney looked at him through the corner of his eye, still not acknowledging any of them.

"Hey man, I'm talking to you!" Bosco got right up next to him. "Do you not realize that it's too soon?" He wasn't sure why he was blowing up at Finney but seeing him back just tore at him. "I guess he's to stupid to listen." Bosco turned around to go back to his own locker when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, jerking him around quickly.

Finney couldn't even control his own body as he laid into Bosco, sending a hard right hook to Bosco's face. All he could see at the present time was red, and Bosco was the nearest guy to take it out on. He sent another blow to Bosco's face as they both tumbled to the ground. Finney shifted his weight as they slid across the slick surface. Bosco managed to gain ground and stick his knee in Finney's groin, sending a sharp pain through his body.

Finney tried to send another punch when Sully was able to grab hold of him and pull him off of Bosco. Finney tried to break free of Sully's grip but the much bigger cop held him like nothing. "Settle down Finney!"

Bosco got up, wiping a small trickle of blood from his lip. He stared right at Finney. "You better be glad they pulled you off or your ass would be dead." Before he could say anything else Swersky barged in, hearing the commotion all the way from the roll call room.

"What the HELL is going on here?" His voice beamed throughout the room.

Finney didn't say anything as he stared down at the floor. Sully broke the silence. "Just a small spat Lieu, everything is fine now."

Swersky looked from both Bosco to Finney. "You two better cut that shit out. You are partners, now start acting like partners before you both get yourselves killed! Don't be late for roll call!" He left with the slam of the door, leaving all of them in complete silence.

Bosco wanted more than anything to just turn and deck the kid but held it back. He wasn't worth having to pull desk duty.

* * *

The day started off slowly, neither one of them even attempted to start a conversation with one another. Finney liked it that way, at least with the silence going on he wasn't getting his ass reamed about anything he did. He didn't even mind that they hadn't run any calls yet, and they were already an hour into their shift.

"You getting hungry?" Bosco tried to make the question sound like he wasn't trying to be nice, just asking a question because he was getting ready to eat.

Finney nodded his head, but still did not make any type of sound. He contemplated on whether or not he should apologize to Bosco for attacking him, but he actually deep inside wasn't sorry about it. He was happy he did it, there were no regrets.

"Where do you want to eat?" Bosco asked, staring out at the sidewalk as they waited for the light to turn green.

Finney shifted his weight. "I don't care."

Bosco gave out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Okay, then we can go back to my house and eat shit out of the toilet if you don't care."

Finney turned and glared at him. "Fine, go to that burger joint on the corner of 6th and 57th for all I care." For some reason today Bosco's voice just seemed to nag at him, like his mother used to when she wanted him to do something. It was like nails on a chalkboard. He was half tempted to sit at a separate table from Bosco when they got there, but that'd be way too childish. He kept his eyes down on the menu, not wanting to make eye contact with Bosco at all.

"You ok?" Bosco couldn't help but notice how weird he was acting.

Finney didn't look up from the menu. "Just trying to decide what I want to eat." He too wasn't sure why he was so pissy today, he just knew he was tired of people "advising" him about staying home longer.

The waitress came and took their orders, and Bosco drank down about half of his Mountain Dew as they sat in silence. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that there were a few people staring at them, but he was used to that so he disregarded it for the time being.

Finney also noticed the stares, but he didn't let it go as easily. "Take a fucking picture." He replied as he glared at two of the girls that were turned in their seats. He was directing it at everyone though. "Can't even enjoy a damn meal."

Bosco cocked his head to the side. "Settle down Finney." He was quite amazed the words 'calm down' were coming out of his mouth.

Finney stood up, throwing his napkin down. "I'll be out in the car when you are done."

Before Finney even exited the restaurant a call came over the radio. "5-5 David, need you to respond to Battery Park, possible suicide attempt."

"Perfect," Bosco muttered as they made their way out to the RMP.

* * *

They pulled up to the side of the river where the younger girl was sitting on the bar, hanging her feet over the side, contemplating on if she should jump in or not. There was an amazing view of the Statue of Liberty in front of them, but no one was there to site see. Their concern was getting her down. Bosco hated jumpers more than any other call, but he was scared Finney would screw it up from the mood he was in.

They pushed through all the onlookers that formed, making them back up. "Get back! There's nothing to see here!" Finney yelled as he motioned everybody back. "This is like herding cattle!"

When they finally got them back as far as they needed they turned to the girl who's eyes were tear soaked and blood shot. "Don't talk to me." She spoke before they even said a word.

Bosco looked at Finney, hoping maybe he'd step in first, and thankfully he did. "What's your name?" That was the only question that came to Finney's head at the moment. She looked at him as if she was asking, 'You are kidding me right?' He picked up on that and spoke again. "I'm serious, what's your name?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek but quickly put her hand back down on the bar so she wouldn't lose her balance. "I'm Stacia." She looked away. "Why would you want to know my name?"

"Because, you look like an interesting person." Finney deep down was pissed at this girl for being so selfish but he was trying his hardest to hide that. He glanced at Bosco who was standing by, not even making an attempt to jump in. Finney hated him for that but for now he had it under control.

"That's crap." She replied as she looked down at the whitecaps forming on the water.

He leaned against the bar, looking her straight in the eye. The sun was now going down on the horizon, making the clouds an orange color. It was almost a perfect setup behind Lady Liberty; too peaceful to be in New York City it seemed. "Why would you want to jump? Look at that view in front of you." Finney looked away, rolling his eyes. That sounded extremely corny but whatever it took to get her down he'd do it.

"A view of something doesn't change your past." She kept her eyes on the water crashing up on the pier.

"Yeah, but you can control the future and make it better."

"No, I can't."

Both Bosco and Finney were growing really annoyed with her. Before they knew it she was leaning over the edge, and she let go. Before her body completely fell off of the pier they both grabbed her, pulling her over. They had to grip her tightly because her body was lashing out, hitting and kicking at anything that was in the way. Her hair flew in all directions as she tried to fight them off of her.

"I WANT TO DIE! LET ME GO NOW YOU FUCKERS!"

Finney felt her fingernail go into his eye, causing an instant sting. He had to close his eye, but he kept his grip on her as they wrestled her to the ground and Bosco finally got the cuffs on her. She lay motionless after that, her hair covering her face so no one could see her.

"Central, this is 55 David, we need a bus at this location for a patient transfer to Mercy." Bosco let go of his radio and looked at Finney, seeing the immediate redness in his eye. "You okay?"

Finney nodded, rubbing his hand over it. He stared down at the girl, wondering what the hell could be so wrong with her life for her to act that way. The ambulance arrived in no time, thus making them available again for anything else that would happen.

Finney kept his eyes on the ambulance until they were out of site. It was now completely dark outside as they drove through town. He glanced at the clock, it was 7:30. Finney tapped his fingers on the dashboard, growing impatient about things.

"Hey Finney, I think I understand why you are mad." Bosco looked back to change lanes, making sure he was clear of all the cars.

"You do?" Finney replied, a high pitch came out.

Bosco nodded. "Yeah." This was way out of character for him to sit and talk to someone like this but it needed to be said or he and Finney would go through the job hating each other, and for some reason Bosco was growing fond of Finney. The kid definitely had potential. "Back when I was partners with Yokas she nagged at me about everything, and it just sent me over the edge, and I just realized that I'm doing the same thing to you."

Finney just continued to stare at Bosco, unsure of what to say next. The day just became that much stranger.

"When I nag at you, it just means I'm looking out for you." Bosco then cut it off at that; he had opened up enough, too much for his taste.

Before Finney could say anything he spotted a drug dealer out of the corner of his eye, talking to a younger kid. They had somehow made it over to Central Park, and Finney kept his eyes on the situation. He saw the exchange. "Bosco slow down."

Bosco didn't ask any questions as he slowed down to 5 miles per hour and Finney hopped out, chasing after the bastard that had just dealt to a young kid. The dealer saw Finney coming at him, and dropped everything, taking off in a dead sprint.

"NYPD stop!" Finney yelled, feeling the cold air sting his lungs as he moved his legs as fast as he could. The dealer took him through Central Park. Bosco tried following on the small roads but there was so many people he was having a hard time. He tried staying on the outside streets around the perimeter of the park, keeping Finney in his sites.

Finney pushed through several people as he kept his eyes on the dealer. Luckily he was gaining good ground on the guy. "Move outta my way!" Finney yelled, as people didn't realize he was chasing someone.

The dealer would glance over his shoulder, seeing how far Finney was behind him. He noticed Finney was getting closer, and pushed his body harder. Finney decided to take a short cut, hoping the man would go in the direction he was. The dealer was surprised to no longer see Finney behind him. That's when Finney waited patiently, and the man ran out past him. He jumped off of the rock he had been waiting on, making him much higher off the ground, and onto the dealer's shoulders, bringing both of them down to the ground. They rolled a few times on the ground, and unfortunately the dealer was a tad bit stronger than he was, and broke free.

Finney quickly got up and the dealer led him into an alleyway. "Boz, we are on 42nd avenue, in the alley." Finney could not find Bosco anywhere so it was best to let him know where he was. Finney saw that the man ran into a building, and he quickly followed, pushing the big wooden door open.

He followed the dealer up the flight of stairs. He was so close that he could almost reach out and grab the man's feet, which he tried to do but came out unsuccessful. Finney felt his heart beat out of his chest, and despite the fact that it was cold weather he was sweating like he was in the middle of Texas in August. They reached the roof where they ran out.

Finney knelt over, trying to catch his breath. He held his gun up as best as he could. "Look pal, you have nowhere else to go." He was so out of breath that it came out much more mumbled than he anticipated.

The dealer gave a smart elick smirk. "Oh, you think I'll let a small little guy like you take me out?"

Finney finally caught his breath, standing up fully. "You don't want to do this. Let me take you in."

"You are kidding me right?"

Finney wasn't able to reply when he heard a loud bang, and he turned around to see that the door that they had came through was left open, and it was banging against the wall, making the sound that had pulled his attention away from the dealer. The criminal took notice to Finney's distraction, and lunged at him, bringing him down to the tar covered roof.

Finney felt the heavy man on top of him, and tried pushing him off. "10-13!" Finney queued his radio as best as he could, hoping someone would come. In the back of his mind he also wondered where the hell Bosco was.

Bosco was down on the sidewalk, hearing Finney's cry for help. His heart jumped into action and he ran into the building, going up the same exact flight of stairs. "We need backup!" Bosco yelled into his radio.

Finney finally was able to get up, shoving the man off of him. The man continued to grab at Finney's gun, and Finney noticed how close they were getting to the edge of the building. He noticed to the left that there was a smaller building beneath. They were on a 25-story building and the building next to them was about 2 stories shorter than that one.

Finney felt his body being arched over the ledge, but he fought hard to push the man back. He did not want the man getting his gun. His energy was running low from the fighting, and the man seemed to outlast him because he was much larger than Finney was.

Bosco finally made it to the top story, running through the door that previously distracted Finney. His heart jumped at the site of Finney hanging over the side, and the man having a good position on him.

"Don't do it!" Bosco yelled.

Finney looked over, knowing he was about to fall. The man had the upper hand. He saw Bosco's face as the man finally pushed Finney over, sending his body into a free fall. His gun fell with him. His body hit the roof below with a hard thud. He had landed on his back, and was immediately knocked unconscious from the hard blow.

Bosco's stomach dropped, and he did what he first thought to do. He ran at the man that had just pushed his partner over the side, and attacked him. He got the man down to the surface, handcuffing him and doing whatever he could to inflict pain on the man. "You son of a BITCH!" He looked over the edge to see Finney's motionless body below. "You move and I'll shoot your ass. 5-5 David, we need a bus on a rush. My partner just fell two stories." Bosco couldn't believe his eyes.

TBC….

* * *

_**Responses to reviewers:**_

_Thirdwatcher: Finney is hard headed, he's got too much pride to realize he needs time off! Hehe…glad you are still liking this, I appreciate your review!_

_Cosmic Castaway: I'm glad I have the characters down cause that can get hard! My biggest worry is writing them out of character! AAH! Haha…thanks for your review and your help cause you help me so much! Gotta hug you for that!_

_Quacksd: LOL I'm glad you are feeling that frustration of Bosco not talking to someone! It's like you want to go and shake him to death and slap some sense into the man! Glad you are liking the interactions, I appreciate your review! You are awesome!_

_3Wfanatic: Hope I didn't try your patience with having to wait for this chapter. My muse is working full force, so hey that's a good thing! Hehe! Thanks for continuing to reply and let me know how I'm doing, cause without you guys I probably would stop writing it all together! Thanks again!_

_Finney: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! (lol) thanks for your review!_

_Kika-sama: Partners of life is what it's called there? Hmm, that's quite interesting, thanks for telling me that! Cool! I'm glad you are liking this story more and more, that means I'm doing my job for ya! Your reviews are just amazing on how you point things out that you liked, a writer really loves that! I hope you continue to read and review, because it makes me feel good as a writer!_

_Jayne190: I understand how it is when other things come up so it's no problem that it took long for you to reply, I completely understand. Hope all is going well for ya. And thanks so much for your awesome review, I'm glad my characters are making sense for you. I'm trying so hard to keep them in character, and reviews like your's help me out so much…thanks again!_


	10. Sweet Dreams

_A/N: No excuses will be made as to why it took me so long to update this…(hangs head in shame) I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, if you haven't forgotten what happened seeing as it took me well over a month! ARGH! Also, this chapter is a tad bit short, but I wanted to get it updated for all of you who might still be interested! _

_**Summary: **As if Bosco's life couldn't get any worse after being shot, he's been forced to pair up with Finney, a rookie fresh out of the academy. Things get interesting as the days pass, will they be good for each other or will it be a complete mistake?_

_**Rating: **PG-13_

_**Special Thanks: **CCA (Cosmic Castaway) for all your advice and help. Poor girl has been tortured! Thanks so much!_

_**Chapter Ten: **Sweet Dreams _

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter!**_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Ten: Sweet Dreams**_

Bosco nearly threw up when he saw the ambulance pull up down below them, when he saw that it was Grace that got out. He gripped the perp's collar tightly, not sure what he wanted to do. He called over the radio to Grace and Carlos, letting them know he was on the building next door.

"5-5 Adam, officer is on the top of the Bank One building." He jerked the man up, trying to cause as much pain to him as he possibly could. He tried catching them before they went up, and thankfully he came running out of the entrance with the perp, shoving him into the RMP as they gathered all of their supplies.

He could tell by the way Grace was acting that she didn't know that Finney was with Bosco, or she just hadn't noticed yet. He slowly walked up to her, gritting his teeth. "Grace.."

She looked up from her bag, trying to hurry into the building. "What is it Bosco?"

He wanted them to hurry, so he didn't beat around the bush about it any longer. "It's Finney up there." He noticed 5-5 Charlie and 5-5 Eddie had arrived also. He was glad of that, so he could go up to Finney. Before he saw Grace's response he took off, knowing they'd watch the perp for him.

He reached the top, busting the exit door out. Finney was lying motionless in a pool of his own blood. Bosco knelt down beside him, seeing Grace and Carlos come up not long after him.

Deep down inside it was bothering Grace. She'd never admit it out loud but Finney hit a soft spot for her, he was special, and seeing him in a puddle of red just felt like someone was ripping her stomach out. She knew she couldn't let that get in the way of her work, so she tried not to let it bother her.

Bosco wasn't sure what to do, but that's when he felt Grace push him out of the way. He stood up, staring over his partner. Finney's eyes slowly opened, his left eye was also full of blood, making the blue of his iris stand out much more. He let out a cough, a black substance came up with it.

"Shit he's bleeding internally. We gotta go now." Carlos said as he began to work faster.

Finney couldn't even make out who was standing over him, it was a blurred mess of voices to him. All he knew is that he was in pain, and he fought his own eyes to stay open. He tried to say something but there was so much blood in his esophagus that it came out as a jumbled mess.

"Shh Finney, don't talk." Grace grabbed his feet as they lifted him onto a gurney, quickly getting him down to the ambulance.

They reached the hospital, and Carlos recited all of what they did to Finney, as well as his evident injuries to the doctor, while Grace split away, approaching Bosco.

"What the hell happened out there?" She walked to the sink, hoping Bosco would follow her and answer one of the many questions she had on her mind. She didn't look up as she scrubbed away Finney's blood that accumulated and caked on her skin. She didn't want to let Bosco see that she had tears in her eyes.

He looked away, he could tell she was upset. "We were running after a perp, Finney got pushed over the side."

She nodded, continuing to look at her arms that were now clean. "He's so small."

Bosco wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "What?"

She still did not look up. "Finney is small. What was he doing up there with that man? He overpowered him." She turned to walk away. "I can't do this right now."

Bosco watched as she went into the break room. He knew she wasn't in her right mind right now, but she was definitely right. He didn't follow her, instead he went to find Carlos who probably would be able to give him some information.

He saw him at the ER desk filling out some paperwork. He didn't even have to speak a word and Carlos knew right off what he had wanted. "I don't know all the details Bosco.."

Bosco put his hand up, shaking his head. "Just be honest Carlos, that's all I want."

"From what I can see, he's got substantial damage internally from the impact. He's lucky he only fell that distance."

Bosco arched his eyebrow. "What are his chances?"

Carlos shrugged. "That I can't tell you and it be accurate. You are going to have to talk to the doctor. I don't want to lead you on about it." He turned back his clipboard. Bosco turned away, walking towards the exam room where they had Finney. Before he could proceed any farther he felt someone grab his arm, and he was pulled around to Swersky's angry face.

"What the hell happened?"

Bosco bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the curtain that Finney was behind. He didn't even realize that Swersky had been talking to him.

"Bosco?"

Bosco looked at Swersky from the corner of his eye. "We were chasing a perp. Led him into a building and up on the roof. Finney lost control and got pushed off the side."

"Where's the suspect now?"

"55 Charlie took him in for me."

Swersky saw the anguish on Bosco's face, as well as the blood that he hadn't washed off yet. "Go home Bosco, there's nothing you can do around here right now." He knew Bosco would refuse but it was worth a shot.

"No, I need to be here." His eyes remained on the curtain.

"At least go wash off." Swersky then turned away. "I gotta go get the suspect processed, you call me the moment anything happens."

Bosco nodded. He finally got his body to move towards the men's restroom where he washed off what was left of the scene back on the roof. He looked up into the mirror, seeing the dark bags that were forming under his eyes. This was happening too much for him. It seemed every person that he even let into his life somehow got hurt or killed.

He scrubbed the blood off his skin, watching it wash down the drain in a circle. The blood that was once running through Finney's body, and now Finney was lying across a hospital bed, God only knew what was going to happen to him.

He looked up from the sink, suddenly realizing something. His mother. She'd be coming soon, demanding on what was going on. The poor lady just lost her husband, and now her son was near death, his future uncertain. He'd be the one that would go to her house to inform her, he was in fact the officer that was there, and he felt responsible for letting the rookie go off like that. He flung his hands towards the sink, letting the loose water fly to the cold porcelain. It was best that he go and tell her what happened now, before she heard it from someone else.

He walked back out into the main area of the ER, and Carlos and Grace stopped to stare at him. It made him feel extremely uneasy, and he went straight to the exit. He quickly dialed Swersky's phone number.

"Lieutenant Swersky, 55th precinct."

"Lieu, its Bosco. I'm going to go run to Finney's mom's house. She needs to hear from his partner, not the media." He swallowed hard, this was going to be a lot harder than he even anticipated.

"You want someone to go with you?"

Bosco shook his head as if Swersky could see him over the phone. "No, I'll do it." He hung up the phone, walking to his squad. Deep down he said a silent prayer, hoping Finney would pull through, for the sake of his mother, and the sake of his own sanity.

Before he knew it he was parking the RMP on the curb in front of the white, two-story house that had a nice picket fence put up around the yard. So picturesque, like a house you would see out of a movie. He grabbed his hat, placing it on his head as he walked up the sidewalk and to the front door. He put his hand up to knock, but hesitated. His stomach jolted, like it was the first day of school, only it was ten times worse. He finally let his fist hit the wood, and he stood back as he waited for someone to answer the door.

He heard the hinges creak, and he looked up to see Mrs. Finney, her makeup was off and her hair was disheveled from probably sleeping. He licked his lips, his hands growing clammy from the site of her.

"Officer?" She stood half way in the house, letting the door block her body.

"Mrs. Finney?" Bosco knew it was her, but he just wanted to clarify it. She nodded, and then he continued. "Ma'am, your son, Officer Brendan Finney was involved in an accident today." He paused.

Mrs. Finney's eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"He fell a couple of stories off of one building to another when he was chasing a suspect. He's at Angel of Mercy hospital right now undergoing treatment."

"Can I go see him?" He could tell that she was about to give out at any second, and he approached her to help support her.

"I can escort you to the hospital."

"Okay, I'd like that." She grabbed her coat, putting it on. "My kids are out of town."

Bosco nodded as he took her to the car, opening the back door for her. This was not an easy task for him, the pain written on Mrs. Finney's face was so hard on him that he just wanted to run off and isolate himself from the world.

* * *

"_I love you son."_

_Finney was back in his house, the curtains were open, the sun was shining, and his father was standing in the middle of his living room, a happy look on his face. Finney was confused, his father was home in the middle of the day?_

"_Dad, what are you doing here?" Finney felt detached from the world, like his presence was there, but his body wasn't. His father did however look straight into his eyes, an almost sympathetic look erupted onto his facial features._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you." CT put his hands up to Finney, but his touch wasn't normal. Finney quickly jerked away. "What's the matter son?"_

_Finney backed into a wall, and it seemed like the room was now creeping in closer, like the walls were closing in on him, and he had nowhere to go. His breathing became hard, he had to fight for oxygen._

"_You are panicking Brendan." His father got closer and closer. _

_Finney wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but he could feel sweat pour from his forehead. It was his father for crying out loud, but he just wasn't acting like the CT he knew. Love never came out of the man's mouth._

_That's when Finney saw CT reach for something under his shirt, and before he could even say anything a gunshot went off right in his face at point blank range, sending his world into a dark black hole._

Mrs. Finney sat beside Finney's bed, gripping his hand tightly when she saw his eyelids flutter, and a few murmurs erupt from his mouth. He was obviously having a dream, one that was upsetting. "Shh Brendan, it'll be okay." She ran her fingers over his forehead as she kissed his hand. "God help him."

She heard the doctor come in, and she looked up, wiping her tears away. He was holding a manila folder with a clipboard underneath, his brow was creased. "Mrs. Finney, we got his x-rays back."

She sniffed. "Okay, how's he doing?"

The doctor put on his reading glasses, sitting down in the other chair across the room. "He's got a major concussion on the back of his skull from hitting the roof. That's what is causing the coma. He's also got a dislodged vertebrae, that might work back into place."

"Might? What happens if it doesn't?"

The doctor took his glasses off. "He might not have the use of his legs."

Mrs. Finney felt like someone had just punched her in the lungs. "What else is wrong?" She wasn't sure if she could take the rest of this.

"Well some minor things. He has a broken wrist, one of his ribs is broken and he dislocated his knee. To be honest Mrs. Finney, he was very lucky considering the impact of his fall."

She almost felt angry with the doctor for saying that. "Lucky? He's laying here in a coma, no one knows when he'll wake up and now you are telling me that he might not be able to walk. He might NEVER wake up!" She closed her eyes, gripping Finney's hand tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll let you be with your son for right now." The doctor exited, shaking his head. It was never easy giving news like that, especially when the injuries were that drastic.

TBC….

* * *

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_**Jayne190: **Hope you still remember this. (ducks away from flying objects) Glad you like the interaction, means I'm doing my job! Thanks for continuing to review, I appreciate it!_

_**Cosmic Castaway: **Yeah thank God for NYC! WOOHOO! Again I thank you for your support and help, I can't thank you enough!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **Nah, don't be jealous! I still can't believe I met them! Thanks for your review!_

_**Cuddy Cabin: **I'm glad you are liking this, and thanks for your review and support! I still am trying to wake up from my dream of meeting them, still can't believe I have! AAHH!_

_**3wFanatic: **yes! Another Texan girl! That's so awesome! Sorry it took so long to update, I feel so rotten for procrastinating! ARGH (shoots her muse) I again thank you so much!_

_**Shinna: **I hope you are still reading to find out if he is or not! (winks)_

_**FinneyLover: **yeah Rome wasn't built in a day but it was ridiculous how long it took me to update this! I hope you are still interested, and thanks for liking it! Means I'm doing my job, thanks!_

Tiryns: I used to think I'd be a total nutcase if I got to meet them, but they were so cool that they made me feel at ease, it was a blast! I hope you still remain interested in the fanfic world despite the cancellation, at least with fanfic the show will live on forever! Thanks for your great review, I appreciate it! 

_**Quacksd: **Your review is great, thanks for you support throughout this story, can't thank you enough!_

_**Kika-sama: **thanks for you support! I appreciate it!_

_**Ryan: **Gotta love Finney fans, we have to stick together! Thanks for your review!_


	11. Be Yourself

_A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank ALL of you again for such remarkable reviews to this story, it's just so awesome! Your support has made me enjoy writing this story even more, this story has been one of the most fun ones I have done! Even if it is dealing with something dark, haha!_

_Special Thanks: Still hasn't changed, Cosmic Castaway is a God send for putting up with me always showing her parts of this to make sure it's polished enough. Thanks. _

_Lyrics at the end don't belong to me, they belong to Audioslave, and the song is "Be Yourself". If you haven't ever heard it, check it out, got some great guitar riffs in it, and the lyrics of course I like them too! _

_**Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of the chapter!**_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Eleven: Be Yourself**_

Bosco wasn't sure if Swersky was right about him going home. He wasn't doing anything good by sitting around, in fact he felt so much anguish and pain from just being there that he felt the sudden urge to leave. He stood up, but hesitated. No, he wasn't going to leave. He owed it to Finney to stick around. He'd feel selfish if he left, here he was in one piece, and Finney was laying in ICU in a coma.

He saw Grace walk by, and he quickly caught up. Hopefully she'd have some kind of information on him. "How's he doing?" Bosco kept his voice low.

Grace looked over him, studying his demeanor. Just by the creases in his brow she could tell he was really upset. His eyes were sunken in, and he just looked mentally drained.

"He's still in a coma." He had nothing else to say to him, so she turned to walk away, but she stopped, jerking her body around to face him again. "He might not ever wake up."

Bosco nodded, his stomach jolting. Grace had a glare on her face as if she was saying, 'this is your fault Bosco, you put him in that bed, you did this to him.' "I'm so sorry Grace."

"You should be." This time she made herself walk away. She really had no right to blow up like that but it just came out. She then looked down at the floor, she didn't want to take back what she had just said, and her pride definitely wouldn't let her so she continued to walk, leaving him behind.

If Bosco would have been thinking straight right now he probably would have blown up at her snide comment, but he just ran his hands through his hair, sitting down in a hospital chair across from the nurse's station. He truly blamed himself for this, Finney was his rookie. He should've never let him chase the perp, and he should've never let him out of his site. Most people would hand him cliché lines, saying it was in the past and there was nothing you can do now, but that was bullshit to him. He was senior officer, and it happened on his watch. A gentle hand being placed on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Nurse Proctor standing over him.

"You doing okay Boscorelli?"

Her question somewhat startled him, but he knew no matter what he replied with she knew that he wasn't okay. "Just been a rough day."

"Maybe you should go home, no need to spend the night in this place. It's bad enough here to make any man go crazy."

Bosco chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about Proctor's words. "We'll see, I owe it to Finney to stay here." He grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away. "Thanks Mary."

She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "No need to thank me."

He then decided to go to Finney's ICU room. They probably weren't letting anyone in but his mother, but it was worth a shot, even if he could just see through the window. He wasn't sure if he could handle the view of him, sprawled out on an exam bed, but he wanted to give his mother his condolences.

His legs felt weak as he got closer and closer, each step got harder and harder for him to take. It was like the world around him was moving in slow motion, except for his heart, that seemed to be working overtime as each beat grew faster. He then reached his destination, seeing that they had the curtains closed on the room.

A nurse saw him standing and staring. "Can I help you with something officer?"

"Are they allowing people in to see him?"

She looked down at a chart, nodding. "Yeah, only two at a time. I think his mother is in there right now, so just knock first."

He walked up to the door, tapping on it lightly. "Come in," a light voice said from the other side.

He slowly opened the door, revealing a lifeless Finney with a huge oxygen max covering his face, as well as an IV in each arm and gauze wrapped around places where of course, he was hurt. Mrs. Finney was sitting on the left side of the bed, holding his hand. Her face was red and swollen from crying, her makeup was practically gone.

"I'm sorry, I can come back another time." Bosco kept his voice quiet, not wanting to frighten Mrs. Finney.

"Are you the officer that was with him when this happened?"

Bosco nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She stood up from the chair, coming closer to him. His gut instinct told him to back up, to get out of their because she was pissed, but he stood firm. It was now her turn to let out all the anger and hatred she felt towards him, and he felt like he needed to listen and take it, it's the least he could do for this situation.

"How could you have let this happen?" She wiped her moist face down with the sleeve of her sweater, not giving Bosco a chance to answer, not that he would anyway. "He's 22 years old! He's been on the job only a few months, why did you let him chase someone down, and a man twice his size at that?"

Bosco felt the room closing in on him and he wanted to leave, but no, in his mind this is what he deserved. He had no reply for her, making his position that much more awkward.

"Do you realize that Brendan may never wake up? And if he does he might not have the use of his legs? All because of you, letting him out of the car, not watching him like a training officer should have!" She then gave Bosco a light shove in the chest. "Just so you know, I blame you for this," she said, pointing over at Finney. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but at the moment it was her only way to vent.

He knew she wasn't thinking in her right mind, but it all made perfect sense to him. In reality there was no way he could've stopped Finney from getting out of the car to chase the suspect, but the way Bosco saw it, there was –always- a way, and he failed.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Finney. I take full blame for this." He took one last glance at Finney and then walked out, he couldn't take anymore at the moment.

* * *

Never in a million years did Bosco think that he'd have the feelings he had for Finney. He felt like it was his own brother lying in that bed. When he first met Finney, he disliked him, and hated the fact they'd be partnered, but now he wasn't sure what he'd do without him. Funny how that worked out. He finally had left the hospital not much after Finney's mother reamed him, and went wherever his legs carried him, which was a nearby bar.

He could hear Faith's words in the back of his mind, telling him he had a problem and that he needed help. Best thing for him to do now was drown that voice out, and he ordered a shot of Jack Daniel's, downing it quickly, feeling the instant burn down his esophagus. He tapped the rim of the glass, wanting more. "Keep them coming," he said as he sucked on them like they were water.

It was going to be a long night for him, he could already tell because he wasn't going to let himself sleep. He knew his dreams would be awful if he did, so his initial plan was to stay up.

"You better slow down pal, or all of what's on the inside of your stomach will be out in a few minutes."

Bosco looked up to see it was the bartender. "I can hold my liquor pretty well."

"Not in my bar, this is the last one from me." He poured more of the amber liquid. "After that I'm cutting you off."

Bosco stared at the shot glass. "No, that's ok. I'll take my business elsewhere." He slammed some money down on the bar and left. Just the smallest of conversation from someone lit his fuse.

He lost his balance as he walked down the sidewalk, and he really hadn't had a whole lot to drink for his standards. He turned the corner, deciding to go home. He had some alcohol left in his cabinet he could finish off, at least he'd be within the walls of his own home where no one could cut him off, the only way he'd stop is if he ran out.

He slowly made his way up to his apartment, where standing at his door was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, hoping maybe when he looked up the person would be gone.

"Well well, aren't you a site for sore eyes?" He spat, fumbling with the metal to find the key that would open his apartment up.

"Shutup Bosco, you know why I'm here." Faith knew he'd be tanked, she felt it in her gut all day long.

"No actually, I don't." He finally got the door open, walking in. She followed. "Hey, no one said you could come in, I didn't invite you."

"Well I'm inviting myself." She let the door slam behind her. "Can you not see what you are doing to yourself?"

"You being here tells me that you don't think I am. And since you are always right about everything.."

She cut him off before he could continue. "Spare me that shit Bosco. I don't know how many times we are going to have to have this conversation, but you have got to stop drinking like you do! What's the problem this time?"

"What?"

She smirked as she gave out a heavy sigh. "Look, I know what happened with Finney was bad, it was a horrible accident, but you can't go out and drink yourself to death, what good would that do?"

"That's where you are wrong Faith. What happened to Finney wasn't an accident! It should have never happened. A rookie should have never been in that situation, and he was my responsibility." He grabbed a beer from his refrigerator, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my booze."

Before any of the alcohol hit his tongue she knocked the bottle out of his hands, causing it to fall to the floor, shattering in a million pieces. The room fell silent, and now they were both in a staring contest with each other, each one not wanting to take their eyes off the other.

"Why did you do that Faith?"

"God Bosco, it's like a damn circle with you. Don't listen to me, no I've only grown up with a drunk father and my husband had that problem, but nope I don't know what I'm talking about!" She finally took her eyes off of him, walking to his door. "The decision is yours, I can't stand over you, breaking every bottle you bring to your mouth." She then walked out, leaving him alone with the shattered mess beneath his feet.

* * *

Finney's mother was still upset from her blow up earlier with Bosco. She knew that blaming someone for what happened wasn't the right thing to do, but for the time being that's all she could think to do. Brendan was always such a fighter, one to not sit around and let things go to hell, and having that personality is probably what got him in this situation in the first place.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. His body temperature seemed very low, his skin was really cool to the touch. "Oh God Brendan, please be okay." She didn't think she could make it through this, she had just lost CT and now maybe her eldest son.

She stood up when the doctor walked in, shaking his hand. "Has he moved or anything?"

She shook her head no, wiping her nose with a Kleenex. The doctor took notice to her physical appearance. "I can prescribe you with some medications if you'd like."

"What do you mean?"

He sat on the edge of the sink counter. "I'm suggesting some kind of anti depressant. Mrs. Finney, you have had a rough couple of months, and the last thing you need right now is to fall into a deep depression, shutting out the rest of the world. I think medication can help you."

She sat back down beside Brendan's bed, not answering him right off. "Well uhh, I don't know I'd have to think about it."

"Okay, but I strongly suggest it." He then walked out, leaving her alone again.

_(Finney's dream)_

_"Dad, what are you doing here?" Finney stood outside in his garage, an image of his dead father was before him. "No, I'm imagining this, you aren't here, it's just me thinking about you."_

_CT slowly began to walk up to him, placing his hands gently on Finney's shoulders. "Oh no Brendan, you are not imagining me, I'm here all right."_

_Finney tried backing away but there was something keeping him near his father. "But you are dead, why are you back?" Everything around Finney seemed blurry, almost like looking through the lens of a camera that you couldn't get focused just right._

_"Well my son, I'm here on unfinished business."_

_"What is unfinished?" Finney's anger then flared, he was still upset about the way his father died. "You should've finished it before you decided to take your own life."_

_CT shook his head, there seemed to be fire in his eyes as he stared down at Brendan, causing him to feel that much more awkward. "No, I'm back to tell you that I should've put you in the car with me, so I could end your miserable life too."_

* * *

Bosco stared at the blank TV, as if it was turned on and he was intently focused on some interesting show. He sloshed around the liquid in the bottle he was holding, watching the clear vodka flow from the top to the bottom with each turn of his wrist. It was now 5:30 AM, and his eyelids seemed to be growing heavier and heavier. He slowly put the silver lid back on the bottle and placed it on the table, then proceeded to his bedroom. He told himself he didn't want to sleep tonight but he was tired of fighting his body.

He plopped down hard on his covers, it was quite a warm night so he didn't feel the need to cover himself. He then rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It felt like he was on a boat, the way he was rocking back and forth like the waves do when a gentle breeze blows through. For a moment he got lost, thinking about being out on the coast in a nice little canoe, rowing out away from all of his problems towards the horizon. But he wasn't on a boat, he was laying on his bed, in his apartment, in New York City, all his problems were screaming at him.

_'Getting shot wasn't enough I guess, God had to make me kill a rookie also. He's just begging for me to eat my gun.'_ He thought as he rolled over on his stomach, burying his face down deep in his pillows. Brendan wasn't dead yet, but the way Bosco saw it, his luck wasn't good and he'd be dead before he knew it.

Then of course Faith came back to his mind, knocking the bottle out of his hands the way she did. The glass was still on his kitchen floor, he hadn't even bothered cleaning it up. Deep down he knew Faith was right, him doing this to himself wasn't right and it wasn't solving anything, but he was being so hard headed that he didn't care what was right, this was what he wanted to do to punish himself.

Slowly his eyes began to shut, it felt like bricks or some heavy object was sitting on his eyelids. He didn't fight it, he let his body pass out from the hell it had been put through, and he was sent into a world of dreams and deep thoughts, only to wake up later with the same problems he had before he fell asleep.

TBC….

**_Audioslave – Be Yourself_**

Someone falls to pieces sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence she finally drifts away

Someone gets excited in a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave

Be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
Another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays

Someone swears there's true love until the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united  
Empty or insane

And be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
Be yourself is all that you can do

Even when you've paid enough  
Been put upon or been held up  
'Cause every single memory of  
Good or bad faces of love  
Don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright  
You may win or lose

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can...  
Be yourself is all that you can...  
Be yourself is all that you can do

* * *

_**Responses to Reviewers:**_

_**Kika Sama: **Yeah, it's a shame that TW got cancelled, but we can keep it alive with our fanfiction, at least we can have that much hope. I'm glad you are liking the characters in this story, and that they seem realistic to you. I appreciate your reviews, and I'm glad you are still reading. Makes me wanna update this so quickly because of you guys._

_**Sarah Cuddy: **Yeah I'm back, and with such great replies like this I'll stay back! Hehe. Is Brendan gonna be okay, continue to read to see..muahah You never know with me! (winks)_

_**Cosmic Castaway: **It's hard to come up with dreams, and funny cause you know that we have such vivid dreams, maybe we should use some of our own! Haha, and about Bosco visiting his mother, glad you liked that! Poor dude, don't ya love it? (Laughs like Dr. Evil)_

_**Hateful with a vengeance: **Hope I updated soon enough for ya! Thanks for your review, I appreciate it!_

_**Thirdwatcher: **Thanks for your review, I at least updated this one a tad bit quicker for ya! _

_**Quacksd: **did I update quick enough for ya? Teehee hee, gotta love Brendan torture and Bosco in one! Glad you are into this also! Oh and no no, I'd never ever tell Josh I'm writing about him! LOL he'd think I was psycho with all the stuff I put him through! I don't know about him being flattered, maybe a little scared! LMAO Thanks for your great replies, and happy reading!_

_**Jayne190: **Yeah it still amazes me that NBC can cancel a great show like Third Watch, yet leave such trash like that on the air. (If that wasn't a biased comment by me I'm not sure what is) haha. I feel bad that it took me so long to update that you forgot, so I had my muse working hard to get this one done quickly. I really like how you seem to point out things you liked in the chapter, that marks a great reviewer. Your reviews are always special to receive, and give me confidence. I'm glad you like certain spots, that means I'm doing my job! And no kidding about the muse being fickle, such an ill-tempered thing at times! Thanks again for your continuous support through this story!_

_**N a: **Glad you think it's good, and thanks for your reply, I appreciate it!_

_Again, thanks to each and every one of you! You guys rock!_


	12. Uphill Climb

_A/N: yeah, well this one took a month to update..ahhh (runs away). I've had quite an eventful month, but I won't bore you with that, I'll just say SORRY for taking so long to update this. I've been trying to be as quick as I can to keep the momentum up on it, I hope you are still interested in this one._

_Special Thanks: Every single one of you who respond and give me such great feedback. You rock, and thanks again. Also to Cosmic Castaway for basically being my beta reader, and for her great advice. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them! Don't sue!_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Twelve: Uphill Climb**_

Mrs. Finney didn't want to admit it, but the doctor was right. She decided to let him prescribe her with some Zoloft and it did make her feel a tad bit better. Better until she stared down at her son, who still remained motionless in his bed. She ran her hands over his hair, a small tear trickled down her cheek. The thought of him never walking again made her scared, but even worse, him not waking up was a nightmare. She didn't think she could tolerate it.

She sat down, looking out at the view from his hospital room. The city lights shimmered showing that this city truly did not sleep, just like the motto had said. She heard his sheets ruffle, and she jolted her head in his direction, seeing his fingers were moving. His eyelids also began to flutter, as if he was trying to wake up. 'Yeah right,' she thought. 'Just my wishful thinking.' She grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"C'mon Brendan, please wake up soon."

She buried her head in her hands but heard something being dragged across the sheets again. She looked up once more, knowing now that she wasn't imagining it. His eyelids began to move more, and slowly but surely his eyes opened, revealing the blueness of his irises.

"Brendan?" She let out a small laugh through her painful tears. "Oh my God!"

He looked around, squinting from the sudden light. He had a confused look on his face but calmed down when he was his mother's face over him. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked and nothing came out.

"Shh, don't worry about talking." She grabbed the buzzer beside his bed, getting the doctor's attention. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy to see you awake."

His doctor and two nurses came in quickly, seeing that their patient had finally regained consciousness. The doctor quickly placed his clipboard down, walking to the other side of the bed.

"When did he wake up?"

"Like a couple of minutes ago. It was sudden."

The doctor nodded as he reached for a small flashlight. "That's usually how it happens." He flashed it down into Finney's eyes, making him squint again. His eyes weren't used to the light yet, not from being closed this whole time. "Pupils are reacting good. Officer, how are you feeling?"

Finney raised his hand up but the doctor shook his head no. "No, try and talk for me."

Finney licked his lips, giving a small cough to moisten his throat as best as he could. "I..I'm feeling…okay." That sentence seemed to take a lot of energy out of him, and he was suddenly out of breath from it.

Then the question arose in Mrs. Finney's mind. Could he feel his legs? At the moment she was so ecstatic about him waking up that it wasn't her biggest worry, but it did cross her thoughts. The nurse brought in a pitcher of water, and Finney drank it down as if he had been lost in the desert for months on end.

The doctor walked to the foot of his bed, grabbing his foot. "I know you just woke up Officer, but these are questions that need to be asked." He tried to read Finney to see if he felt his hand on his feet.

Finney was still a tad bit groggy, and was only catching bits and pieces of what the doctor was saying. He looked up at the ceiling. "What..do you mean?"

"Can you feel this?" The doctor pinched the skin on the bottom of Finney's foot, but got no reaction whatsoever.

"Feel what?" Finney looked over at his mother that looked worried, and it suddenly made him panic. "What's…the problem?" All of the talking was making him lightheaded, like he had just got done working out, and all he was doing was lying in a damn hospital bed.

The doctor jotted some notes down on his chart. "I'll come back later for more tests. You seem to not be ready for this yet." He walked out, knowing he had made a mistake opening that up to him right after he had woken up. Finney quickly looked at his mother, frowning.

"Mom?"

She shrugged. "Just rest. Everything is okay."

* * *

Faith had just found out about Finney waking up right before it was time for her to go home. She knew Bosco was extremely upset for what happened, but of course who wouldn't be? It wasn't his fault, but she knew him well enough to know he was blaming himself.

She fumbled through her desk, searching for her cell phone that always seemed to hide at the most opportune times. She finally found it under a mound of paperwork. Quickly opening the face, she dialed Bosco's number. It rang several times, and then his voicemail picked up. She waited for the general message, then took in a deep sigh.

"Boz, this is Faith. I have some good news, give me a call when you get this. It's important."

She leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. Should she go to his house? The last time she went to his apartment they fought, but that had been happening a lot lately. She finally decided her best bet was to just wait and see if he returned her call, if not then she could go over there.

* * *

Bosco sat and stared into the mirror that was behind his mother's bar. He never understood why bar owners put those up, as if someone wanted to actually see themselves get plastered. He ran his fingertip over the rim of a shot glass that a few seconds ago held Jack Daniels. He wasn't exactly sure why he even came to his mom's bar, the last thing he wanted was to be mothered, but maybe it's deep down what he needed, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"So what's bugging you Maurice?" His mom lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into his face without even thinking.

He waved it away, sitting back. "I just wanted to come have some drinks with my mother."

She smirked. "That's a good joke." Her face then grew serious. "Something happen at work?"

He knew she'd see right past him, she always could. He nodded, remaining silent. Grabbing for the bottle of whiskey, he was startled when his mom was quicker, taking it from his grasp and placing it below the bar.

"What's going on Maurice?"

He bit his lip as he shifted his weight on the barstool. He was really skeptical about telling her, but she always had good advice, though he'd probably not even take it. "I was having to train a rookie."

She nodded. "Go on."

"He was chasing a perp down. They somehow got to the top of a building, the suspect wrestled with him and threw him over the side. Finney fell a couple of stories onto the roof of another building. He's in a coma right now. Not sure if he'll ever walk again or wake up for that matter."

"And you are blaming yourself?"

Bosco looked up at his mother as if she was from another planet. Of course he was blaming himself, in his mind he did it to Finney. "Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

Now this was something Bosco really didn't want to get into with her. She'd never understand, she's not a cop. But she was his mother, and she always had ways of making him feel better. He needed someone to vent to anyway, and right now he didn't want to vent to Faith.

"I was senior officer, I should've never let Finney chase him down like that."

"How long has Finney been on the job?"

"Couple of months. Not enough experience for something I allowed." He paused, staring at the empty shot glass. He hadn't realized how much he relied on alcohol now. "It was just a bad situation, and now I can't get it back." He looked up at his mom, teary-eyed but fighting it off. He hated crying in front of her.

She placed her hand on top of his. "It's not your fault. It's not like you were controlling Finney with a remote control."

He stood up, putting some money down. "Yeah, it is my fault. Thanks ma." He then walked out into the cold night, not even realizing Faith had left him a message about Finney.

* * *

Faith was growing really impatient. She had left Bosco the message 2 hours ago. There was no telling what he was doing or where he was, but her first attempt to find him would be his house. She knew he'd be pissed to see her, but she didn't care. Maybe the news of Finney waking up would make him come out of the shell he built around himself, but she doubted it.

She walked to the elevator, going to his floor. Her heart was beating quickly, she wasn't even sure why she was so nervous but she was. The elevator ding made her jump, thankfully no one was around to see it. She slowly walked into the hallway, her legs feeling heavy as she approached his door. She went in to knock, but a voice stopped her.

"Faith?"

She looked to her left, seeing Bosco standing there. "Boz, hey!" A nervous laugh erupted from her lips, making it more awkward than she anticipated it to be.

"What are you doing here?" He unlocked the door, knowing Faith would follow right behind him despite the fact that he didn't invite her in.

She took notice to his apartment yet again. She was a detective, it came natural for her to observe things though she knew she shouldn't. His housekeeping really fell behind, never before did he let it get as messy as it was. She could say he was just a guy being lazy, but no that wasn't like him. She didn't realize she hadn't answered him, and he grew impatient.

"Faith?"

"Did you get my message?"

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "Nope. Been ignoring all my calls." He threw it down on the table with some force, probably damaging it.

"You'll find some good news with that message." She flashed him a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He arched his eyebrow. "Yeah right. Good news, not even sure what that is anymore."

"Well this is in fact something you might wanna know."

He sat down, staring up at her. "What?"

"Finney woke up. He's talking and alert." She tried to read him, but he was like a book in a foreign language, it was impossible to comprehend him. "You should go see him or something."

"Go see him? Faith, I'm the one that put him there, I don't want to go see him. Just because he woke up doesn't mean that it's good. It should've never happened."

Faith sat in a recliner across from him. She expected this from him. He was so unpredictable in some matters, but when it came to stubbornness she could basically lay out how he'd act. "It did happen Bosco, and you have gotta stop blaming yourself. I think it'd mean a lot to Finney and his family if you went." She stood up. "Call me if you want someone to go with you." She turned and walked out, knowing he wouldn't call her, nor did what she say make a dent in his line of thinking.

Bosco sat in silence after she left. 'At least he's awake' he thought.

* * *

Finney was still curious as to why the doctor asked him if he could feel something. And he didn't understand why he couldn't feel his legs, it was like a numb sensation, and no one would answer the millions of questions he had about it. His mom was now asleep, so he was left alone. Nothing was on TV so he just sat and stared, trying to recall most of what happened that got him put here.

He remembered chasing someone and fighting with them, but after that his mind went blank. He averted his eyes to the entrance of his room, seeing Grace standing there. She smiled as she walked to his side.

"Hey Brendan." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I'm confused. I need my doctor to stop walking on egg shells with me and just tell me what's going on."

It was as if the doctor could hear him, because moments later he walked in, a clipboard in his hand. He took note to Grace being there, and hesitated.

"It's okay, she's family. She can stay here." Brendan squeezed her hand again, knowing the news he had wasn't good by the somber look that he had written across his face. "So, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or let me live in suspense a little longer?"

The doctor took in a deep breath as he flipped through some papers. He noticed that Mrs. Finney was now awake too, which was good because he didn't want to repeat this twice. It'd be hard enough saying it once.

"Officer, you have a dislodged vertebrae in your spine. There's a chance it'll work back into place, but also there's a chance that it won't."

Mrs. Finney had already heard this from the doctor, but it was more painful this time because Finney was hearing it for the first time, and the worry in his face made her heart ache.

"What are the chances that it'll work back into place?" There was shakiness to his voice. He tried to hide it as best as he could but there was no possible way.

"We are unable to tell that. You'll have to go through rehab, and work your body. Eventually after you undergo that for awhile and there's no improvement we should be able to tell. Sometimes it moves in one week, sometimes a year if any at all."

"When do I start treatment, the sooner the better."

"As soon as your concussion gets better, which is soon since you have finally regained consciousness." He walked to the door. "I'll be back later."

Finney looked at his mother who was crying. "It's okay mom, I'll walk again. You know me, I won't let this get me down." He shifted his weight. "Now I need to know what happened, cause it's a complete blank after a certain point." Only one person could give him the full story, and at the moment there was no way he'd be coming to the hospital.

* * *

Bosco looked at the clock as he walked into the station house, it was 2:50. He had 10 minutes to change so he sprinted up the stairs, but was stopped by Swersky at the top.

"You go see Finney yet?" Swersky folded his arms over his chest.

"Can we wait and discuss this after role call so I can get dressed?"

"It was a simple question Bosco, did you go see him?" Swersky knew the answer to that, he was just trying to get Bosco's reaction to it.

"No, I haven't." He pushed past him, now only having around 5 minutes to get changed.

"See me after role call Bosco." Swersky yelled down the hall at him, hoping he'd heard it.

He went to the role call room where he did announcements, letting everyone know Finney was awake and needed visitors and support. "Eyes and ears open out there." He walked to his office, where Bosco was to meet him.

Bosco knocked, slowly walking in to see Swersky standing behind his desk. 'What did I do now?' he thought as he closed the door behind him. He said nothing as he waited, a million thoughts racing through his mind as he waited for his superior to break the silence.

"Why haven't you gone to see Finney yet?"

Bosco scoffed, shaking his head. "You are still stuck on that? I just haven't gone, I haven't had time."

Swersky nodded. "Haven't had time? I think there's something more there than you having time Bosco. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No."

Swersky nodded. "So there is something going on?"

Bosco ran his hands over his hair. "What makes you think something is going on Lieu? I just haven't had time, the kid is better off with me not around anyway." Little did Bosco know that with that last sentence it was a dead give away that there was something wrong.

"I know something is wrong because I've seen how close you have gotten to Finney. You might not try and show it, but you do care for him. And you handing me this line of not having time to go see him is bullshit Bosco! You are blaming yourself, when you shouldn't. You've gotten close to him, don't let this ruin it."

Bosco had nothing to say. Swersky was right but of course he wouldn't admit it. He stared down at the floor. "Just give me some time Lieu."

"You are riding the desk until I know your thinking is stable." He knew that Bosco wasn't levelheaded enough to be out there, and putting him on the desk would piss him off, but in the long run it was the right decision.

Bosco felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "So basically what you are saying is, if I was to go visit Finney in the hospital you'd let me out on the street?"

"No, until you stop blaming yourself for this you'll be riding a desk. Now get out of here, the paperwork is waiting."

Bosco gritted his teeth, but said nothing more as he turned, slamming the door so hard behind him that pictures on Swersky's walls got knocked around, even a few fell. Swersky sat down, hoping that Bosco would come to his senses soon, not just for himself but for the sake of Finney too, who needed all the support he could get, especially from the officer who had became so close to him.

TBC…..

_**I was told that is no longer allowing us to respond to reviewers within our stories, so I guess my next plan of attack for letting you guys know how much I appreciate you is to say THANKS to all of you who have given me reviews. You know who you are, and I wish I could give you each a personal message like before but I can't…so this is the best I can do. I couldn't do this story without you guys, so thanks so much again. **_


	13. The Mind's Wicked Games

_A/n: (Looks down in shame) I sure hope people are remembering this story. I vowed to hurry and update, but I'll save all the excuses for some other time. Crazy times I tell ya. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, don't think I ever will. _

_Special Thanks: All of you wonderful reviewers. When I started this story I didn't know it'd be such a success, so thanks again and I will apologize again for taking so long. Also to Cosmic Castaway, she helped me a TON on some of the last scene, sort of like my advisor. Thanks girl!_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Thirteen: The Mind's Wicked Games**_

The clock on the wall read 4:20. It seemed that each tick from the second hand on the clock lasted 30 minutes each. Bosco was almost tempted to go put a piece of paper over it so he'd stop looking at it, but no matter where he looked there was always a clock in his line of vision. He was no stranger to pulling desk duty, but it was also something he hated more than anything. Of course he'd rather want to go into crossfire with hundreds of bullets whizzing by him, the heat of each one embracing his skin. That's the way the job should be, but no here he was stuck in the office, practically being Swersky's personal secretary.

His stubbornness is what put him here. If he'd just swallow his pride and go visit Finney then he could get back out there on the street where the time would at least pass a little more quickly. In his line of thinking though, going to see Finney was not the right thing to do. In all reality Finney's family would appreciate it, despite the fact that Finney's mother did blame him. She regretted it, but Bosco didn't know that. In Bosco's mind they saw him as the one to blame since his mother did say those hateful things, when that wasn't the truth at all.

Faith's voice down the hallway disturbed his thoughts of what he should do, and he quickly stood up, trying to go somewhere he wouldn't be spotted. Before he had the chance to even take a step she was at the doorway.

"Bosco, what are you doing?" She smiled at him, but she didn't get one back, not that she expected it.

"So I gotta clear my schedule with you too huh?"

She arched her eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest. "No, I just didn't expect to see you here." She began to say something else but Bosco cut her off.

"No, I haven't gone to see Finney." He wasn't sure if that's what she was going to say, but that seemed to be the topic of the day.

"I wasn't even going to ask that Boz. I already knew the answer to that." She turned to walk away, letting the door slam behind her. She had enough of Bosco already. He was practically self destructing in front of her, but how could she help when he wouldn't even let anyone in?

Bosco sat down hard in his seat, letting the gravity pull his body down. He leaned back as he stared at the stack of paper that was getting taller, rather than he making a dent in his work. He ran his hands over his face, taking in a deep breath as thoughts began to race through his mind. It was the same thoughts that had been bothering him for the past few days, images that he just could not wash away.

He thought about the day he got shot in the hospital. He couldn't remember much, which was probably a good thing for him, but the memory of it was still etched in his brain. Scenes passed in front of his eyes of right before the gunfire rang out. The very last thing his mind dug up was Faith yelling out his name, and him making a dive at her. Everything went black from there. If it weren't for the scars that were tainted across his body, he'd have never known where the bullets impacted his body.

Then of course it went to Finney. The day started out pretty good, until the call came in and Finney took out on a chase. Bosco closed his eyes tightly as he saw Finney on the edge of building, his body then being sent over the edge. The events played out before him like a movie in real time. The hallow feeling inside the pit of Bosco's stomach came back, and he suddenly felt the urge to go outside and get some fresh air. That and he didn't want people to see him panicking.

The exit seemed a mile away as he walked through the house, passing many other fellow cops that nodded and said hello, but Bosco didn't acknowledge any of them. To him they were all a blur, moving in slow motion as he kept his eyes fixed on his destination, the door that led outside. Any other day he wouldn't consider the New York air to be relaxing, but today he needed it. He stuck his hand out, touching the wood as he pushed it open, never so thankful as he was that moment to let the cool air hit his sweat soaked face. He didn't even realize he had been sweating until he got outside.

He looked down the street, the sun was already beginning to set and nightfall was coming upon the city. He leaned his back against the burgundy bricks of the precinct as he closed his eyes yet again, taking in air that seemed to burn his nostrils. It was as if he was scared to close them though, every time he did horrible images tainted him, and his eyelids would shoot open faster than the speed of sound.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. He looked to see it was Grace, the last person he expected. He didn't say anything as he looked at her because he wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Are you okay Bosco?"

He noted her appearance. She had dark circles around her eyes, her skin was pale and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in awhile.

"I should be asking you that."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He felt awkward with her standing there. He hardly ever associated with Grace and this was hard for him. He remained silent yet again, listening to the traffic on the street and the sounds from the city.

"I'm sure you've been asked this a lot, but why haven't you gone to see Finney yet? He is your partner and he needs your support."

Bosco gritted his teeth, looking down at the sidewalk. 'Great, everyone is going to start in on me.' He thought. "I haven't had time."

"You should make time. He looks up to you. He might not want you knowing that, but he does." Before Bosco could even respond Grace walked back across the street to the firehouse. He watched her as she went inside.

"Finney look up to me? That's the best joke I've heard in a long time." He said to himself as he walked back inside, hoping to burn to burn off the rest of his shift as quickly as possible.

* * *

Finney stared up at the TV in his hospital room, feeling claustrophobic from the walls around him that he was now extremely tired of seeing. He'd never admit it out loud but he was scared. Never had anything else scared him like this, but he was uncertain of his future, and if he'd ever be able to use his legs again.

He didn't realize how empty his room could get until everyone was gone. His mom had stepped out to get some fresh air and something to eat, and his brother and sister had gone home to do some errands around the house. He'd had great people stop by to say hello, but there was one person that he really wanted to come by, and that was Bosco. He wasn't sure why Bosco hadn't stopped in, and all he could wonder was if he did something wrong for Bosco to be pissed. You could never be too sure with that guy.

He didn't realize how much Bosco meant to him. In the short time he had worked with Bosco he had learned quite a bit from him. People warned him about working with the hot head, but he was a hot head too so it seemed to work out. He wasn't as bad as people said, but they'd have to see that for themselves. He was going to make himself crazy thinking about why Bosco hadn't come by, but he was sure it was a legitimate reason.

His eyelids began to grow heavy as his body began to slowly relax from the painkillers in his I.V. He tried fighting off the sleep, but that was almost next to impossible. He fell asleep quickly, letting his mind take over and dreams come into his mind.

* * *

Never before was Bosco happy to see the clock hit 11:00. He didn't want to go home, but he also didn't want to stay there either. Deep inside his conscience was telling him to go see Finney, to just forget about all of what he was thinking and do it, but his car took him in the opposite direction of Angel of Mercy, towards his house where he planned on drowning out the memories with his latest bottle of Jack Daniel's.

He got home in record time, he was almost anxious to get to the amber liquid that he walked at a fast pace to the elevator and up to his apartment door. The first place he stopped was his cupboard where he grabbed a glass, setting it down hard on the counter top. He unscrewed the lid, letting it roll off onto the floor. He didn't care where it landed, he planned to finish it off anyway.

He poured some of the liquid, causing it to overflow a little onto the smooth surface. He tilted the glass into his mouth, feeling the instant burn down to his stomach, but it was almost like an eraser, causing his pain to go away.

He slid his body down to the floor, sitting down on the cold linoleum floor beneath him. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering with the glass, so he began to drink straight from the bottle. Every time a painful image stung his vision, he'd drink a huge swallow. His throat grew numb from the burning now with each drink as he was near to finishing off the alcohol.

His instincts screamed at him. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, but for the time being it felt right, and it made him feel good. He finished off the last drop of whiskey, and laid the bottle beside him. For the first time in a long time he actually could say he was feeling great. The whiskey really seemed to be helping him.

Quickly he stood up. All the painful memories he had been fretting with earlier seemed to be gone, out of his mind. He was amazed at how that worked. He made it to his couch where he stared at the blank TV, laughing at it for no apparent reason. He couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed, it was almost like he barely had learned how to. A few more minutes passed, and to Bosco it was as if he was floating on a cloud, away from everything and everyone.

Then the effects of alcohol finally came into play. It was only a matter of time for his body to send up red flags from all of the liquid it took in. His forehead grew hot and sweaty, and he felt the urge to lay down. He slowly got up from his couch, walking back again into his kitchen, staring down at the floor. It seemed so far away to him. He finally was able to level his body out back onto the tiles, but his head was still pounding. He leaned back, letting his head hit the cold floor, sustaining the sweat that had gathered on his face for a few moments.

His stomach then began to churn. He hadn't eaten anything all day and a sharp pain was sent through his stomach, up to his mouth and before he knew it his body had vomited up all the acid that was once inside him.

He didn't have the energy to get up and clean it up, instead he just scooted a few feet away from it, where he let himself pass out. Darkness overtook his vision as his body finally grew still, the empty bottle lay beside him, as well as the vomit that was sent furiously up his esophagus.

He wasn't completely passed out, because he kept opening his eyes, seeing flashes of light from the overhead lamp that was still on in his kitchen. He fought his eyelids as he tried to stay awake, but then he began to shiver. His body was sweating profusely but his skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

He finally urged his body to get back up, and his feet led him to the bathroom where he barely made it to the toilet. More stomach acid shot up to his mouth and hit the porcelain below. The burning sensation was harsh, but his body jerked even harder as it tried to get rid of the poison that Bosco put into it. His heart was beating fast, it was almost like a workout.

When he was done he leaned up against his bathtub where his eyelids began to shut again. Before blackness came to his vision his body let out a few more jerks of throw up, staining his clothes. By this time Bosco was so weak from everything that he didn't even care that the body liquids were soaked into his shirt. He sunk down low, arching his back as he let his body relax and his eyes slowly close over his bloodshot irises. He came in and out for a few minutes, but was so exhausted now that he just laid there, staring up at the ceiling above him.

The apartment grew silent, the only sounds that could be heard was Bosco's labored breathing and the second hand of a clock in the living room. He'd soon wake up with the same problems, realizing alcohol solved nothing.

TBC….

_Again thanks to each one of you who have replied back on this story. I wish I could continue and write those personal notes to each of you like I did in the past, but I don't wanna risk getting my account deleted over it. You guys rock, and I hope you guys are still interested! THANKS AGAIN!_


	14. A Positive Spin

_A/n: Here ya go with chapter 14…yep another chapter that took forever to write. You are probably tired of hearing my excuses so I won't give you one this time, which is good cause I have no excuse! Hahah Enjoy the story though!_

_Special thanks: Cosmic Castaway as usual for reading parts of it and letting me know what sounds good and what not! Thanks so much. Also to everyone who hasn't lost interest in this story yet, and who still take the time to leave me reviews, they are greatly appreciated and don't go un-noticed!_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Fourteen: A Positive Spin**_

Silence. That's all that could be heard all morning long, except for the sound of drops being hit against the porcelain of the bathroom sink. Bosco's eyelids began to flutter as his body finally began to wake up from the torment that was recently sent through it. He forced himself to roll over, but shut his eyes tightly, blocking out all of the light that seemed so damaging.

He felt his head pound, as if there was some kind of drum locked inside. He had a mental fight, 'should I get up, or not?' It was so hard to make his eyes open, as if bricks were taped to his eyelids. After what seemed like an hour, they fluttered open, but the sunrays that poured through his window made his head pound harder, each pulse hurt worse than the one before.

He moved his arm to the right side of his body, feeling something extremely unpleasant. He fought his screaming, sore body yet again, sitting up on the cold tile, seeing that he was on his bathroom floor. He slowly averted his eyes to where he recently had his hand, seeing a puddle of his own vomit that had began to cake up from the air. He had fallen asleep in his own stomach acid, saturated with alcohol, causing him to gag at the thought of laying in it the whole night. He remained there a few more moments, unable to gain the will to move, then realized he had to work, and he wasn't even sure what time it was. He stood up, but lost his balance, catching himself on the bathroom counter top, making sure he didn't end up back at square one again. A rush of dizziness overtook him, and he slowly took a few steps, glancing at the clock on his wall. It was 1:30, and he had to be to work at 3:00.

Never before did his bedroom look so far away, but he needed some fresh clothes before he took his shower. It was as if he was dragging an anchor behind him. He finally made it back to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror, stepping back at the site in front of him. His eyes were sunken in deep. They were bloodshot, the red was so bright it overtook the blue of his irises.

He was sure that if he ran into Faith today that she would surely note his appearance and say something about it, but he didn't care. She was a detective, it came natural for her to observe. What he dreaded was the questions he was sure that she'd ask. He knew he wanted her to help, for her to be around but he didn't even want to think about giving in at the moment.

He took a quick shower, letting the hot water run over his pale skin, each drop that trickled down made his body relax as best as it could. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep the way he did, like he was some college student going on some weekend drinking binge. Doing this to himself didn't accomplish anything. Sure, for a few hours he had forgotten all of his problems but when he woke up the same problems were there, slapping him in the face, but he had a nice hangover to go with it.

He now only had a few minutes to get to work so he rushed out the door, despite his aching body telling him no.

* * *

"Everyone, keep your eyes open for him. He's armed and dangerous…" Swersky paused, seeing Bosco barge in late to role call. He watched him as he found an empty chair in the back. He continued, "As I was saying, his name is Josh Mallard, last seen in Battery Park. Also, update on Officer Finney. He's doing well, he began rehab today, so go by and see him if you can." He looked up from his papers. "Boscorelli, see me after role call."

That was no surprise for Bosco. Lately it was a routine for him to meet with Swersky afterwards. He slowly walked to the podium, trying not to make eye contact with his superior.

"Bosco, what are you doing here?" Swersky folded his arms over his chest, keeping his voice low until all of the other officers were out of the room.

Flashing him a questionable look, Bosco asked, "What do you mean? I'm here to pull another glorious day of desk duty."

"I'm talking about your appearance. Go home, take a sick day. I can tell you aren't feeling good." He looked him up and down again. "Are you okay Bosco?"

Bosco stepped back, holding his hands up. It was now evident that he wasn't hiding his problems so well, but he of course wouldn't admit that. "Oh jeez, not you too Lieu. I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Go home Bosco, get yourself in order. I don't need you here right now." He saw Bosco was about to say something. "No, I don't want to hear it! Go!"

Bosco stared at him a second, not sure what to do. "This is bullshit boss." With that comment he left, pushing through other cops that were standing in line at radio check out. He even saw Faith, and so bad did he want to pull her aside, to tell her that she was right and he did need her help. No, he was a prideful man, and he'd never admit that, he didn't feel he was that desperate. He couldn't even look at her as he walked by, he just continued to stare down at his shoes. He was ashamed, and she could tell that he was. Shaking her head, she walked to her office, her mind was racing so much that she didn't even notice that Cruz was in there, talking to Jelly.

"Yokas, is that all right?"

She looked up from her coffee cup, seeing them staring back at her. Cruz's lip was brought up into a snarl, the particular one that made the hair on Faith's neck raise up.

"She didn't even hear what you said Jelly. Too busy thinking she's better than everyone else." Cruz replied, propping her leg up on the desk.

"No Cruz, I've just gotten so good at blocking out your voice the second I see you. Now, what the hell are you doing in my office?"

Cruz flashed an arrogant smile, glancing at Jelly as if he was the referee in this wit-match. She leaned back in her chair, causing the hinges to squeak from years of wear and tear.

"Yokas, I've got a case that I think is crossing over on one of yours. I'm going to be working with Jelly on this. That's what I'm doing here. It's about Mallard. Believe me, it's not voluntary." She stood up, adjusting the long chain that was holding her badge.

Faith glared at Jelly. "Have fun with her today, you are the primary on the Mallard case, not me."

"Where are you gonna be?" He asked, watching as Faith began edging towards the door.

"In role call, listening to finger nails being dragged across the chalkboard. It'll be much more pleasant than an 8 hour shift with Cruz." With that she walked out, leaving Cruz standing there, speechless.

In all reality she was headed to find Bosco. She knew he took it hard when Lieu sent him home, and with all of the other problems that were built up it was like a snowball effect, soon to be an avalanche. She was sure that Swersky was going to stop her on the way out the front door, but he asked no questions as he gave her a small wave.

She let out a heavy sigh as she walked. Bosco didn't live an outrageous distance from the station house, and the weather was tolerable outside so she decided to pass on wasting gas. More people were out than she expected, probably doing the same thing she was, enjoying the beautiful day. For some reason she couldn't focus though. No matter who or what she saw in front of her, her mind wondered to Bosco.

Sometimes she felt that their friendship had dissipated. Of course it had over the years, most friendships did, but things really had changed drastically for them. He had always been the type of person that just wouldn't vent to anyone, if he vented at all for that matter. But with her he did, up until a few years ago when Cruz came in, putting those bad ideas in his head. She was glad he snapped out of her antics, but they had never been the same since then.

She knew she could get him to talk though. She remembered saying she wasn't going to try and help him anymore, that she had given up, but she wasn't the one to let one of her friends roll up and die as she stood by, watching it play out before her. She could see in his eyes how badly he just needed to let things off of his chest. It tore at her heart to see him like this.

She reached his floor, hearing the elevator bell ding caused her to jump. She was on edge already, and the slightest of sounds made her heart skip a beat.

She slowly walked down the narrow hall, smoother her shirt with her hands as she stood outside his door.

She finally worked up the courage to knock. She stood back, trying to hear anything on the other side of the door. She nearly gave up waiting when she heard the door come open and there stood Bosco, already changed back into his civvies.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Deep down he was very glad to see her, but embarrassed. His house still hadn't been cleaned, the evidence of his bingeing was everywhere.

"Let me in and we can talk." She stepped forward, already taking notice to his place.

"Sorry about the mess." He said as he picked up an empty bottle of beer.

"No, don't worry about it. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, Yokas?"

She tried to keep her eyes from wondering he'd pick up on that quickly. "I think you know why I'm here Bosco." She paused. "Before you blow up and tell me you are fine just hear me out."

He nodded his head, waiting.

"Bosco, you are not fine. Where do you get off thinking that you can say that to me? I know you better than anyone else besides your mother."

He licked his lips, unsure of what t say to this. She was very right, and no quick remarks came to his mind fast enough to try and cover it to dig a deeper hole.

"I know you don't like to tell others your problems, and you've got your pride, but when I come to you, let me help before you make things worse. Same goes for me when I'm having a hard time."

Bosco shifted his weight. "You wanna know why I didn't want your help?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Because I didn't realize myself that I needed it. Last night was a wake up all for me. I blacked out, woke up in my own damn puke. Evidently everyone was noticing but me." He felt very awkward saying all of this, but it finally reached the point that it boiled over, and a weight was being lifted off of him. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "Faith, I need your help."

She grabbed his hand. "You know I'm here."

He looked up, giving her a small smile. "Where do we start?"

"Start by going and seeing Finney."

* * *

Finney was glad to start rehab. It was a different type of rehab than he had ever heard of though. They sat him down on mats, like in a gym, and worked his legs, seeing if he could get any movement. At times it was so discouraging for him, but he would not give up. He couldn't see himself never walking again, there was just no way.

He was extremely happy to see his hospital room again, and he never thought that could be possible. It was weird when the nurses had to help him in bed with his mother standing by, seeing how helpless her son actually was. He hated it when Grace was there too. It just didn't seem right, he was never helpless his entire life and he didn't like anyone seeing it.

"We'll be back later officer."

He nodded, leaning his head back on the pillow, resting from the physical endurance he just went through. His mom and Grace where there.

"Brendan, I gotta get to work. I'm late." She kissed his forehead and gave his mother a hug. "I'll come back later during my shift."

He shook his head. "It's okay if you can't, thanks Grace." He watched her walk out, but was caught off guard when he saw someone else come through his door. He blinked his eyes, unsure if they were failing him, or if he was having another one of his crazy dreams he had been having lately from the medications.

"Bosco?"

Bosco nodded at him, and Faith walked in behind him. There was no way he wanted to go up to his room alone, he wasn't ready for that yet. "Hey Finney, how you feeling." He sat down, smiling at Finney's mother who was actually happy to see him. He wasn't sure how to act around her, seeing as she blew up at him when this first happened. Maybe she had some time to cool down, but he didn't want to risk it.

"I'm a little tired, they had me doing some weird stuff today."

Bosco wanted to apologize for not coming to see him, but he felt like it would be best if he did it in privacy. He stood up, pacing back and forth at the end of his bed. "Yeah, before you know it you'll be doing it like a pro."

Finney smiled. Faith could see in his eyes that he really appreciated that Bosco had finally came. Finney looked up to Bosco for everything, and never once held it personal against him that this had happened. His face grew serious, looking over at his mother who squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ma, can you give me and Bosco a minute?"

She nodded, and Faith followed her out. "We'll be down in the cafeteria."

Finney turned back to Bosco. "I just wanted to let you know that I never blamed you for all of this. This isn't your fault. I'm the one that made the decision of chasing him, I did it to myself."

Bosco put his hand up. "You don't need to apologize, Finney. You've been through enough hell, don't do this to yourself either." He ran his hands over his hair. Despite the fact that Finney had said that, it still didn't change the fact that he felt responsible, but no matter what anyone said his feelings would never change. That's just the way he was, if he was superior officer and the call came in, everything that happened was on him. That's how he was taught.

"Yeah I do Bosco, it's just something I've been wanting to tell you since I woke up."

Bosco finally sat down again, staring down at the tiled floor that probably had more germs than a hospital should have. He ran his shoes across it, looking up again at Finney who was silent. Now was the opportune time to tell him what he needed to, while everyone else was gone.

"I've got something I want to tell you also. And this is going to be hard for me so bear with me." He paused as he fidgeted with his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner. I should've come by, given you my support but I just couldn't. I have been really messed up lately, and I just want you to know that it's not because of you. It's me, I'm not man enough to face up to things."

"I understand Bosco. I did at first think I did something, but after awhile I knew."

Bosco chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking of something else to say. "We sure do miss you back at the station. Swersky has me riding the desk right now."

Finney arched his eyebrow, smirking. "No kidding. Can't say I'm not surprised. No one's there to keep your ass in line." He gave a small laugh.

Bosco was happy to see that he still had his sense of humor. To be in a hospital bed, unable to use your legs had gotta be one of the most frustrating things, and here he was, able to crack jokes. He wouldn't ever say this, but he saw that as inspirational. Never before did he think that some rookie would inspire him, but Finney did. They had developed a partnership that he never thought possible, and Finney was like his little brother.

"Just do me a favor Finney and get your ass up and going again before I end up killing someone."

"I'll be back quicker than you think. This hospital room gives anyone the power to work hard at getting better as fast as they can. Believe me on that."

Bosco shook his hand, remembering the most recent time he had been in the hospital after being shot. The days seemed like years to him. "I do, believe me I do."

"Thanks for coming by Bosco, it really means a lot."

Bosco nodded his head. "Shit Finney, now you gotta go getting all mushy on me. I thought I taught you better than that." His face grew serious. "I'm just kidding. I'm glad I came now. I feel a lot better now that I got over being a hard ass about this. I'll see you later so you can get rest. Take it easy."

"You too, man. See ya later." Finney watched as Bosco left, the corners of his mouth folded up into a smile that he couldn't control. He felt so corny at the moment, he had never really talked to another guy like that, been so honest about the way he was feeling but in this case it worked. Today was a good day and a move forward in a struggle that seemed to only be pushing them backwards.

TBC…..

_**Thanks again to all of you who take the time to read/review this. It's appreciated so much, and you guys are what keep me writing. Again, thanks, and I hope to have another chapter up soon!**_


	15. The Conclusion

_A/N: Here's the last chapter of Deep Blue, and I can not believe that it's over now! I've been working on this for nearly a year now, and without all of your reviews and support I never could have finished this! Thanks so much to each and every one of you who have replied with your support and kind reviews!_

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway, oh my gosh you have helped me so much I can't even begin to thank you. You rock, and I appreciate you greatly. Also to Laurie Lasagna and Luke for reading my stuff and helping me also!_

_Thanks again to you guys who have replied and reviewed. It helps immensly!_

_**Deep Blue Chapter Fifteen: The Conclusion**_

Something felt different to Swersky as he walked in the role call room at 2:55. He scanned the room as he made his entrance, looking at each and every one of his officers. Then his eyes abruptly stopped on Officer Boscorelli, a man that just a few days ago was looking like death ran over twice, but now was actually sitting up straight, talking to the guys around him. He stared for a few more moments, but then stopped, not wanting to make it obvious that he was watching him. He used his peripheral vision as he scanned over his notes to go over.

He couldn't believe how much improvement Bosco looked to be making, and to think that it was practically overnight, almost as if it was a miracle. It was time that he got back out on the streets also, that would help him immensely. He hadn't told Bosco yet, but he was sure he'd make his day. "Bosco, you will be riding with Monroe. See me after role call. Eyes and ears open out there."

Bosco stayed back as everyone exited, the light murmur from his coworkers could be heard as they scattered to start their day. He approached the podium, swallowing hard, wondering what Swersky had to tell him, and why he finally decided to release him back out there, and away from his so called prison. It was uneasy feeling, he was never sure what to expect when he was asked to stay after.

"I just wanted to tell you Boscorelli, that you are acting and looking a lot better than just a few days before." He paused as he filed some papers. "You go see Finney?"

Bosco looked down at the floor then averted his eyes back up, replying in a low tone. "Yes sir, finally did."

Swersky felt the corners of his mouth creep up into a smile, exposing his white teeth, but didn't intend it to grow as big as it did. He hated seeing Bosco slowly diminish into practically nothing. He'd never tell Bosco this, but he was actually scared he'd never come out of this funk he was in, but the site in front of him proved him wrong.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now get out there before I make you pull desk duty again." He patted Bosco on the shoulder as they both exited the role call room. "How's Finney looking?"

Bosco thought back to the night before, and how Brendan was still cracking jokes and smiling, despite his current health condition. "Believe it or not his spirits were good. He was laughing, having a positive attitude."

"He's a strong guy. He'll be back to work soon and you'll be annoyed with him again. See you later Bosco." Swersky opened his door, going into his office.

Bosco gave a small wave as he walked out towards the RMP, excited to finally get back in the driver's seat and away from the desk. He slowly got in, seeing Sasha was already in the passenger side, patiently waiting for him. He didn't say anything as he settled in, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey Bosco, good to see you back on the squad again."

He nodded at her, giving a small smile. "Thanks." He put the car into gear, merging into traffic to begin their day.

* * *

Finney fluttered his eyes open slowly, exposing his pupils to the bright light of his room. He was up earlier for breakfast, but was extremely exhausted from his morning session of his rehab, and practically passed out in his bed afterwards. It was now 3:30, and his next session would be starting soon, and he was dreading it. It was as if every time he went it was a constant reminder that his legs were practically useless too him at the moment and that he was making no improvement. 

Since he had woken up from his coma he had tried to be Mr. Positive about things, trying to keep hope in his mother's heart that her oldest son would get to do the things before the accident, but deep down inside he pretty much had lost all hope. When Bosco came by yesterday it had picked him up somewhat, but he still had extreme doubts in his mind.

He glanced over at the only window in his room, but all that could be seen were other high rise buildings. He never really was scared of heights that much before, but since all of this happened he felt nervous just looking out from his bed. He could only imagine how he'd feel if he was out on the ledge, probably die of fright. And just his luck, the city was full of them. Funny how things change in the blink of an eye.

He took in a deep sigh, wondering where his mother had gone off to while he was sleeping. It seemed ever since he was in the hospital she hadn't left his side for more than an hour. He liked to have the support that he did, but he felt like he was burdening her with all of this.

"Oh, you're awake now. Grace came by earlier, she left you this." His mother walked in, handing him a white envelope with his name decorated all over it. "How was your nap?"

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes, blurring his vision a tad before it finally went back to normal. "Fine I guess." He tried not to be grouchy to her, but he wasn't in a good mood. "You know mom, you don't have to stay around all the time."

She sat down in the same chair she had been the whole time, grabbing his arm as she squeezed it tightly. "So now we get to it." She let go, turning her face away. She knew he'd eventually bring it up, he was always so independent and head strong about things and he never liked anyone making a fuss over him, no matter the circumstance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He let his voice raise a little, but told himself to settle down, there was really no reason to get himself worked up.

"I just knew that you'd say something. I want to be here because I want to give you hope. I care about you, and I know you feel like it's an inconvenience but it's not."

Before he could even respond, the nurse walked in with the wheel chair. "You ready to start your second session?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

He always felt so embarrassed when the nurses had to help him out of bed also. The only thing he could do was lift as much of his weight up as he could with his arms as they grabbed his legs and pulled him down into the wheelchair while his mother stood by and saw how helpless he actually was. Today he felt even worse though. He couldn't even look at his mother as they wheeled him to the elevator and down to the 4th floor where the gym was.

He saw the same paraplegics and quadriplegics that had been there before, nodding to a few of them as they made their way to his station. He always started out on his back as the rehab nurses moved his legs, trying to work the muscles. Then they'd proceed to see if Finney could move any on his own. He fought his body, trying to do any sort of movement, sweat poured from his forehead as he tried but he quickly gave up, just laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Take me back to my room." He kept his eyelids tightly shut, almost wanting to cry from frustration. He wanted to punch a wall he was so angry, angry with himself for giving up so easy, and angry at his life in general. He was taught to never give up, and here he was doing it, right in front of his mother.

He didn't say a word when the nurses left them alone again. His mother could tell he was upset, and when that was the case it was best to treat him like glass. She paced back and forth before she finally sat down, hating the silence that set in.

"Want to tell me what happened down there?"

He stared up at the TV that was off, unsure of how to even answer her. "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

She nodded. "When you're ready to talk I'm here." She knew the chances of that were not likely, but it was worth a shot. "I'm going to go call your brother, see how things are going at home." With that she left him alone.

* * *

Bosco tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, staring out the windshield. He didn't mind working with Monroe, but he didn't know her that well so he was never sure what to say to her. He was in a good mood for once, but the day was dragging, not much had been happening. 

"So, how's Finney doing?"

Bosco was almost thankful that she had said something before him. "Good, poor kid has been through hell." He glanced down at the radar as another car passed by. "Dammit, why isn't anyone speeding tonight. Every car that has came near us has been right on the speed limit or a little under! This street is usually a hot spot!"

Monroe smiled. It was always funny to see how quickly Bosco could get worked up about something so simple. "I guess they all get that feeling people get when they haven't seen a squad car in awhile. Some people are good at sensing a cop coming up on them."

Bosco glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smirking. "Give me a break." He laughed as he began to talk again. "Every car? We've been at this for an hour." He leaned forward, seeing the outline of something on the nearby sidewalk up the road. The headlights of an oncoming car revealed a young kid standing with a cardboard sign, flashing it into traffic. "What the hell is going on up there?"

He opened his door, grabbing his flashlight as they both walked up to the boy. "What are you doing out kid?" Bosco asked, grabbing the sign from the boy's hands. He read it aloud, "Pigs with radar ahead." He stared at the sign a bit longer, then back up at the kid that was holding it. "You gotta be kidding me. You've been tipping off all these cars all night?"

The boy nodded, but didn't say anything. If Bosco wasn't in a good mood he'd be quite angry with this, but he couldn't help but laugh. He glanced at Monroe who was also smiling.

He handed the sign back to him. "So can I ask you something?"

The boy finally revealed his voice. "Yeah, what?"

"What was in it for you?"

He pointed down the street, behind the RMP. "My buddy is accepting tips from all the cars. Been doing this for awhile now, making good money too."

"You know this is aiding and abetting a criminal right?" Monroe said as they all three walked to his friend's location. "We'll let you go this time but if we catch you out here again we are going to have to take you in." She laughed, glancing into the bucket that was now full of change. "You were right, you boys are making more money than I do in a night."

"We won't do it again." The other boy said. "Can we go home now?"

Bosco nodded. "I'm sure we'll see you two soon." With that they walked back to the RMP. "Can you believe that? Where do kids get these ideas? I have to admit that was really clever."

"I can't believe you didn't want to take them in. Witnessed a whole new Bosco."

"Unbelievable." He said as he put the car into gear, leaving their previous spot.

* * *

Finney quickly dozed off into sleep, it seemed to be coming to him easier now. He fought it off a little bit, feeling his eyelids weigh down until they finally shut for the night. His body settled into the mattress, getting as comfortable as it could from the pain it endured during the day. 

"Brendan." A beaming voice could be heard, overcoming the silence that was once all around him. The footsteps sounded almost as loud, the room was completely white, and it carried sound well.

Turning around quickly, Finney instantly saw his dad standing a few feet away, dressed in a white tuxedo. "Dad?" The sight of him made his heart skip a beat, he never was much for seeing the supernatural and believing in it, but here stood his father, a man that just recently passed away.

CT slowly approached him as his shoes made an echo sound with each step. "I see you are in trouble, Brendan."

'I'm dreaming,' Brendan thought. 'This isn't real.' After all of the events that happened with his father before his death, Finney had mixed emotions about the man that once guided him through life. He felt like everything CT ever told him was a lie, and it was only natural to question it. He didn't say anything as his father was now face to face with him.

"Why are you giving up?"

Finney tried to step back, but it was as if his shoes were filled with cement. He knew this wasn't real because his legs were actually working, of course it was a dream. "Look who wants to be dad now."

CT arched his eyebrow. "Finney's never give up. We never accept defeat. I raised you a lot better than that. Look at you, being a coward." He looked Brendan straight in the eye, his eyes almost solid black, looking evil like something out of a horror movie.

So bad did Finney want to respond to that remark, but before he could he was left alone in the white room that seemed to be swallowing him. His father's last words felt like thunder in his mind, leaving an aftershock that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Quickly his eyes shot open. He felt the sweat pouring from his skin, but it was cold and clammy to the touch. He glanced over at the small clock by his bed, seeing it was midnight. He saw his mother had came back, and was now asleep on the cot the nurses had brought in for her. He stared at her for a moment, then reached for his sheet, running it over his pale skin, allowing some of the moisture to soak in. His heart raced quickly as he thought about the dream.

He never thought he'd think this, but his father was right. How could he give up so quickly? He never did before about anything, why should he start now? Hopefully rehab would go a little better in the morning, he had to get out of here on his feet, walking by himself or he'd go crazy.

* * *

They came for Finney the next day as scheduled, taking him back down to the gym where he'd begin his rehab. All he could think about was his dream he had, it felt like he hadn't slept the rest of the night because of it. They laid him back on the mat and began the same routine, moving his legs and then let him try himself. He fought his body hard, gritting his teeth. He stopped for a moment as he tried to read the nurse's face, which seemed to be almost ecstatic. 

"What? What is it?" He asked, his curiosity running.

"You, moved your toes. Try to do it again."

He put his head down, struggling again, but he too felt his toes move. He felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. Being able to move your toes was a big accomplishment, heck any part of the body that was paralyzed. He had heard rumors about spasms and how people thought they were moving but they really weren't.

"You sure my muscles just aren't having spasms?"

"See if you can do it again. Just keep trying it over and over again."

Continuously he did, each time seemed to be getting easier for him. His mother was so happy she was practically in tears. He couldn't wait to tell Bosco and his other coworkers about this, this brought a whole new light on his hope. They continued it for a few more minutes, but decided to stop before his body got totally worn out.

"We'll bring down the doctor for your next session. Go get some rest." The nurse said as she wheeled him back into his room. "You did very well."

Finney nodded, it was like he couldn't get the smile off of his face. "I've got to call Bosco." He grabbed the phone, dialing his number. He heard Bosco's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Bosco, hey man what's going on?"

"Just trying to find stuff to do, been a slow couple of days. What's up?"

Finney still could not stop smiling. "You got time to come to the hospital? I gotta show you something."

"I'll be there in a few minutes if we don't get a call. See ya later."

"See ya." Finney hung up the phone, looking at his mother. "I told you I'd beat this mom."

Around 25 minutes later Bosco and Monroe came in the room, both of them wondering what it was Finney wanted to show them. "Man you got my mind wondering what the hell you want to show me man." Bosco said as he reached out, shaking the younger man's hand. "What's up?"

Finney pulled the blanket off of his let, revealing his foot. He then proceeded to do what he did in rehab, moving them. "Started moving them this morning."

Bosco was nearly in shock. He felt so proud and happy at the moment that he couldn't even explain it in words. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest to see his partner able to accomplish something so great. "Finney, that's incredible man. I'm…I'm note even sure what to say."

"I've got something to say. This means my ass will be out of here soon." He continued to smile, it was the happiest he had been since he could remember.

* * *

The weeks passed after Finney had moved his toes. He went from that, to bending his knees, too finally standing up with help. He fought his emotions hard with each passing day, knowing that eventually he'd get his legs to work on their own, without him having to hold on to railings or someone's arm. The very thought of getting back on the job was what made him work hard and of course the support he got from his friends and family.

The day finally came that he was released from the hospital, he had spent 3 and a half long months in the same room, unable to do the things he was used to doing before. The doctor warned him that it would be a long time before he could get back to work, if ever, but when did Finney ever listen to the doctors? He worked every day, went for walks until he worked up to jogging. He even went back to the firing range and passed the fire arms test that was required after a major injury.

The day finally came that he never thought would, the day that the department allowed him to come back, to begin his job again. He woke up that morning, nervous as if it was his first day on the job. He ran his hands over his hair as he stared in the mirror. Thoughts crossed his mind as he got ready to go in for the day. Would he remember his training? Would his fear of heights stop him from doing well? Would people be uneasy around him? He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking all of that or it all would happen.

He walked across the street, slowly going in the station house, surprised that every single cop on his shift was standing at the front desk, all of them yelling surprise as he came through. It was a welcome back party in his honor, and the first one to shake his hand was Bosco.

"Man am I glad to see your ugly face back here." He pulled him in to a hug, which was extremely out of character for Bosco, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his fellow cops were seeing this, in fact they all cheered louder as the two men stood in the middle of the action. All he cared about at the moment was that his partner was back, in uniform, ready to work as if he never left. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he finally let go of Finney. "I'm telling you man, you are making me soft."

Finney smiled. "You are just a wuss."

It was amazing, one minute they started off arguing about everything, Bosco not wanting to be paired with a rookie, and now they were like brothers. Their bond was so strong, they weren't just brothers in blue, it's a brotherhood that goes into a shade that is deeper blue than any civilian could understand. It's the fact that no matter the circumstance, you stand by your partner's side, through thick and thin, and know that eventually things can't get worse, they only get better. Now that's deep blue.

**The End**

_**Again, I'm so sad this story has ended, but who knows, maybe there's a sequel in the works! Let me know what you think, THANKS AGAIN!**_


End file.
